Vigilante Have Heart Of Hero
by Mio Takamiya Itsuka
Summary: Izuku Midoriya yang sangat putus asa karena lahir dalam keadaan Quirkless dan selalu dihina oleh orang lain. namun apa jadinya jika, secara kebetulan dia memiliki dua Quirk yang bisa membuatnya menjadi seorang Hero tapi, dia mewujudkan mimpinya itu melalui dua jalan berlainan tapi tetap satu tujuan Spiderman\Flashman Izuku!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, akhirnya fic yang lainnya sekarang sudah selesai jadi tinggal upload saja dan juga aku ada sesuatu di fic baru ini yah, karena sekarang saya sedang publish baru fic ini dengan judul anime berbeda dan aku juga itu sudah bilang ada pemberitahuan di fic sebelumnya yah ini dari Boku no Hero Academia dan kebetulan juga otakku yang lemot ini ada peningkatan dan menemukan sebuah ide cerita yang aku tuangkan ke dalam tulisan meski gak dibayar :v (bodo amat lah lagipula gak ada pemaksaan dan juga updatenya gak ada pemaksaan juga lol) ohhh, alasan aku nulis ini kebetulan suka ajah dan referensi dari fic english yang kebanyakan mandek di tengah jalan atau rewrite (tapi, entah kenapa itu cuma alasan saja untuk gak update lagi tapi, itu hak mereka sih) lel juga aku pengen beda lagipula aku gak suka Yaoi yang kebanyakan di BNHA indo yah, meski aku gak suka tapi masa bodo buat mereka yang buat atau suka yaoi itu karena harus respect terhadap pendapat orang lain dan tidak untuk egois.**

 **P.s : aku juga bakal publish fic baru yang lainnya setelah ini karena sesuai janji aku akan buat dua fic dan satu lagi berasal dari Anime lain so, pantau terus ajah yah**

 **Disclaimer : Boku no Hero Academia adalah milik Horikoshi Kouhei dan saya cuman di dalam itu sebentar untuk fic ini dan tak ada niatan untuk mengakuinya atau mengklaim itu**

 **Pair : Izuku x Harem (meski ada banyak single pair yang aku suka di manga ini tapi, aku ingin lain ajah karena di fandom indonesia belum ada)**

 **Warning : Out of Character banget dari aslinya, banyak typo, bahasa yang gak biasa dan kurang baku, lalu EYD yang terkandang gak sesuai tempat dan masih banyak lagi tapi aku akan tetap berusaha.**

 **Rate : sudah jelas Mature (M)**

 **\- HALLO! = Nama Jurus**

 **\- Hallo = All Might Speaking**

 **-** _Hallo_ **= Flashback\ Speaking dalam hati**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **VIGILANTE HAS HEART OF HERO**

 **® Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **© Boku no Hero Academia**

\- **Hoshina Academy**

"Baiklah, anak-anak rapihkan buku kalian dan silahkan bubar"

Ucap seorang Guru kepada murid-murid ketika selesai memberi pengajaran kepada mereka dan dia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas dan murid-murid masih merapihkan peralatan belajar mereka.

Terlihat seorang anak muda berumur 16 tahun dengan rambut keriting berwarna hijau, dan bintik-bintik di pipi, mengenakan kacamata yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan tulisan banyak di bukunya meski murid lain sudah pada bubar dan bersantai tapi itu tak mengganggu seorang Izuku Midoriya untuk terus menulis sesuatu yang penting dan tertinggal.

"Hey! pecundang Deku! masih sibuk dengan buku menyedihkan itu!"

"Yeah, Quirkless seperti kau mengapa belajar jika hanya jadi tak berguna"

"Sebaiknya kau bertarung atau dengan sparring dengan kita, kudengar kau setelah lulus ini ingin masuk U.A?"

"Hah? Jangan bercanda dia itu seorang Quirkless dan mana mungkin bakal di terima"

"Hahahaaha orang seperti kau harus terima kenyataan bahwa mustahil menjadi seorang Pahlawan"

Izuku menghentikan menulisnya setelah mendengar kata terakhir dia melihat kepada orang-orang yang mengejeknya namun, beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali menulis dan memilih mengabaikan saja yah, cacian, hinaan, gunjingan yang menyakitkan, dan perlakuan negatif yang dia terima sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari apabila waktu di sekolah jadi, dia tak merasa marah atau apapun itu.

"Hey, maniak otaku yang menyedihkan! masih sibuk dengan tulisan itu huh?!"

Izuku menghela nafas sabar ketika ada yang mengambil pulpennya dan dia melihat orang "huhftt! aku sedang tak mood sekarang untuk bermain pahlawan dan penjahat sekarang jadi, menyingkir dariku dan kembalikan dulu pulpenku" dan orang itu adalah yang pernah jadi teman masa kecilnya.

Dia adalah Satsuki Bakugo, seorang gadis tomboy berambut pirang pendek dengan raut wajah yang selalu saja kesal dan ingin marah-marah seperti bom yang ingin meledak dan dia juga pernah berteman baik dengan Izuku sewaktu kecil namun, setelah dia didiagnosa Quirkless perlahan sifat gadis tomboy itu berubah drastis kepada Izuku.

"Ghhhh! dasar payah! kau Deku! berhentilah menulis sesuatu yang berguna gitu!" ucap Satsuki langsung marah meledak begitu saja yah, ini sudah jadi sifat alaminya "kau, harusnya buang mimpimu itu untuk jadi Pahlawan karena kau ini adalah Quirkless!"

"Terserah aku ingin melakukan apapun dan kau bukan ibuku jadi, berhenti sok mengatur disini" balas Izuku dengan nada agak keras dan tak menatap gadis itu "dan soal jadi, Pahlawan juga bukan urusanmu untuk ikut campur"

"Urghhh! kau benar-benar menyebalkan sekali!" teriak Satsuki yang sangat jengkel dengan ucapan tadi dan membuatnya melepaskan Quirk dan ingin memukul Izuku sekuat tenaga.

"Okay, hentikan itu aku rasa kau cukup berlebihan sekali"

Izuku menutup matanya dan bersiap menerima serangan kuat itu namun terhenti oleh seseorang dan ketika melihat disana ada seorang gadis lain yang mencengkram tangan Satsuki agar tak jadi memukulnya.

"Apa yang kau sialan!" teriak Satsuki memberi glare merasa tangan gadis itu mencengkramnya sangat kuat "berhenti menganggu saat ini aku ingin memberinya pelajaran tentang kesopanan"

"Sudah kubilang pergi sekarang" ucap gadis itu yang tak merasa takut dan tetap mencoba mengusirnya.

Satsuki mendecak kesal dan menyerah "tck, baiklah tapi urusan kita belum selesai Deku!" dia langsung pergi tanpa bicara apapun lagi tapi raut wajahnya menunjukan masih sangat kesal sekali dengan tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu yang nada bicaranya berubah menjadi baik dan lembut.

"Yah, terima kasih Itsuka kau benar-benar membantu" balas Izuku bisa bernafas lega karena ada yang menolongnya meski dia juga sudah biasa berhadapan dengan Satsuki yang tempramental.

Yah, yang menolong Izuku tadi adalah seorang gadis baik hati dan cantik yang bernama Itsuka Kendo, dengan rambut warna jingga dengan gaya kuncir ke samping, dan mata warna hijau. dia juga adalah salah satu teman baik masa kecil Izuku yang selalu menolong dan membantunya ketika lelaki itu selalu mendapat Bullyan dari Satsuki dan kawan-kawannya.

Dan juga Itsuka memang orang yang sangat baik bahkan ketika mengetahui Izuku adalah seorang Quirkless dia tak gengsi malah mau berteman dan selalu membantunya dari Bullyan orang-orang yang selalu menganggap rendah Izuku yang Quirkless dan juga orang kedua yang percaya bahwa Izuku bisa jadi Pahlawan meski tak punya Quirk setelah ibunya.

Itsuka menghela nafas dan tersenyum "hah, kau ini jangan diam saja, sebaiknya kau lawan juga jika diam seperti ini terus yang ada kau terus diganggu olehnya" dia memberikannya pulpen tadi.

Izuku menerima itu "ahhh, biarkan saja lagipula Satsuki memang orang yang banyak marah dan seperti itu jika, kau abaikan nanti dia akan lelah sendiri" dia kembali menulis lagi yang tersisa.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" tanya Itsuka duduk di depannnya sambil menopang dagu.

"Yah, seperti biasa menulis yang tertinggal saja dan bentar lagi juga selesai" jawab Izuku yang fokus pada tulisannya.

"Ahhh, dasar terlalu rajin" ucap Itsuka yang tetap menunggunya untuk pulang bersama meski lama tapi, itu sudah kebiasannya sejak kecil "ngomong-ngomong setelah lulus nanti kau akan lanjutkan kemana? kudengar kau mau U.A?" dia sendiri sudah ada rencana untuk ke Academi itu yang khusus untuk orang-orang yang ingin jadi Pahlawan dan dia impikan itu juga.

"Entahlah, aku juga masih bingung dan belum ada tujuan" jawab Izuku yang terlihat tak yakin dengan bicaranya apalagi kondisinya jadi, itu terdengar seperti mustahil "tapi, kudengar kau ingin kesana dan berhasil masuk jadi selamat yah"

Itsuka tersenyum kecut melihat reaksi Izuku yang sudah sangat jelas sekali sedih karena itu, ditambah dia yang tak punya Quirk malah memperburuk keadaan dan juga. gadis rambut jingga ini merasa Izuku sudah berubah biasanya sewaktu kecil dia selalu berteriak ingin menjadi Pahlawan seperti idolanya All Might tapi, sekarang dia tak berbicara itu lagi dan Itsuka berharap dia tak jatuh ke dalam rasa putus asa dan depresi karena itu akan sulit untuk bangkit.

Itsuka mengusap rambut hijaunya dan tertawa "hihihi! kau tak usah takut untuk jadi Pahlawan meski kau tak punya Quirk karena Pahlawan itu adalah seseorang yang berani dan rela mengorbakan hidupnya untuk kepentingan orang lain agar semuanya selamat jadi, jangan minder jika kau tak punya Quirk seperti orang lain dan jadilah dirimu sendiri karena seorang Pahlawan tak pernah menyerah"

"Yah, aku mengerti itu jadi terima kasih" balas Izuku tersenyum senang karena ada yang percaya dan memberinya semangat dorongan batin untuk terus menjadi seorang Pahlawan walaupun kondisi kekurangnya.

"Ohhh, dan juga bagaimana dengan persiapanmu untuk kunjungan karyawisata terakhir nanti?" tanya Itsuka yang mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ahh, aku sudah siap sedari awal jadi hanya tinggal memeriksa ulang kembali" jawab Izuku sudah selesai menulis dan merapihkan alat tulis sekolah.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang sekarang!" ucap Itsuka senang dan langsung menarik lengan Izuku yang terlihat ingin protes tapi tak jadi.

Izuku langsung berhenti dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya "tapi, sebelum pulang kita mampir dulu ke Toko Consult Comic Game karena aku ingin membeli beberapa manga dan game bagus yang baru keluar minggu kemarin"

Itsuka tertawa kecil dengan lelaki yang selalu Hobi aneh ini "yah, sudah mau bagaimana lagi akan aku temani tapi kau harus mentraktirku Steak Bakar"

"Boleh"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Insecretarium**

Dan beberapa hari kemudian kelas 3 dan termaksud kelas Izuku mengadakan karyawisata terakhir kali setelah ini mereka lulus dan akan melanjutkan pendidikan sesuai dengan keinginan masing-masing meski dibilang Karyawisata tapi, kebanyakan mereka melakukan kesenangan dan asyik sendiri yah, namanya anak muda mungkin ini disebut liburan kecil.

Yah, kebanyakan dari mereka malah memilih bermain saja dan berselfie ria dengan aneka ragam macam serangga ini tapi, Izuku berbeda dia sangat serius sekali hingga semuanya dia catat meski itu tak penting dan tak boleh ada satupun yang tertinggal. benar-benar anak yang rajin dan patur dicontoh oleh semua orang.

Dan sebenarnya tujuan tempat Karyawisata ini adalah lebih mirip dimana seperti Aquarium terbesar yang disini tapi versi serangga karena Insecretarium ini menyediakan banyak sekali berbagai macam jenis serangga dari yang terbesar hingga terkecil dan sangat lengkap sekali tapi yang namanya serangga sudah pasti ada yang berbahaya maka para pengunjung dibolehkan melihat dari jarak batas yang ditentukan dan tentu saja dengan seorang pemandu juga.

"Hey, Izuku kau bisa foto aku bersama Kupu-Kupu ini?" Itsuka meminta dirinya untuk difoto karena terlihat bagus sekali apabila foto bersama.

"Yah, tentu saja" balas Izuku menerima itu dan untung saja dia bawa kamera DSLR B6700 dengan Blitz yang cerah yah, ini juga dia bawa untuk kenang-kenangan dan bisa jadi pembelajaran juga tentang hal yang ia tak tau atau mungkin rasa ketertarikan dia untuk memotret sesuatu yang bagus dan itu masih termaksud ke dalam Hobi.

*Cklek *Cklek *Cklek *Cklek

Izuku memotret gadis itu beberapa kali dengan macam gaya "baiklah, sudah selesai sekarang" dia melihat hasil jepretannya itu dan Itsuka mengangguk senang karena itu terlihat bagus sekali.

"Okay yang tadi benar-benar sempurna dan aku ingin kau cuci foto itu dan berikan hasilnya kepadaku" ucap Itsuka langsung pergi begitu saja dan dia berbalik sebentar "aku akan beli makanan dulu sebaiknya kau tunggu sebentar"

"Baiklah aku tunggu" balas Izuku yang kembali memfoto tapi ada sebuah spesies jenis Laba-Laba yang membuatnya tertarik lalu menghampiri itu dan sambil bertanya kepada sang pemandu "permisi tuan bisa kau jelaskan jenis Laba-Laba seperti apa ini?"

"Begini ini dinamakan Laba-Laba Necromatic atau dalam bahasa asing Spinecroma acroebatis dan masih satu jenis dengan Laba-Laba Anttene yang memiliki ukuran sangat kecil" ucap sang pemandu menjelaskan dan membiarkan Tatsumi tetap memfoto "dan yang disini ada lima ekor dengan warna yang berbeda : yang warna merah dengan bintik-bintik putih, hitam pekat mengkilap, dan putih dengan garis jingga ini sangat beracun sekali jima terkena gigitannya dan bisa berefek pada kematian dan yang dua lagi warna volkadot dan terakhir belang hitam putih meski ini tidak beracun tapi ketika mengigit akan serasa sangat menyakitkan"

Izuku tetap memfoto tapi ada yang serasa aneh sekarang dengan Laba-Laba "maaf, tadi tuan bilang ada lima Laba-Laba tapi kenapa aku hitung hanya ada empat?"

sang pemandu itu juga sangat kaget ketika melihat itu dan memang ada yang hilang satu "uhhh, maaf permisi sebentar aku ingin pergi dulu" dia buru-buru langsung lari.

Izuku kembali tetap memfoto dan tak menggubris apapun dia tak sadar bahwa Laba-Laba warna belang hitam putih yang hilang tadi kini berada di tangan kanannya dan seketika langsung mengigit dengan keras

*Clit

"Awwww! Apaan tadi itu?" Izuku berteriak kencang sambil mengibaskan tangan setelah digigit sesuatu yang kecil namun tak terlihat meski begitu tangannya sangat sakit setelah digigit tadi dan dia coba mengecek sumber masalah itu tapi tak ada.

Itsuka kembali dengan makanan tapi ada yang aneh "uhmm, apa yang terjadi Izuku?" dia agak bingung melihat reaksinya yang aneh.

"Ahh, tidak tanganku tergigit semut saja hahahaha" jawab Izuku tertawa dan melihat tangannya memerah dengan bengkak parah meski begitu dia anggap ini biasa saja dan memilih mengabaikan itu sambil mengusap tangannya yang masih sakit "baiklah, ayo kita melihat ke tempat yang lain"

"Okay" balas gadis berambut jingga itu mengikutinya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kamar Izuku**

Izuku terbangun dari tidurnya setelah sinar matahari mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan anak tanpa ayah ini mulai beranjak dari kasur tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi pada tubuhnya dan setelah kejadian digigit itu rasa sakitnya masih terasa hingga sekarang tapi, dia bisa menahan itu dengan mengoleskan salep dan ibunya tak tau soal ini jika, tau bakal jadi kepanikan.

dan juga dia melihat ke cermin tubuhnya memang agak berubah dari pendek menjadi tinggi, Izuku sendiri sangat terkejut dengan perubahan fisiknya yang begitu cepat bahkan kemarin tak berkembang secepat ini tapi, dia bersyukur saja dan menerima ini asal tidak menyiksa ke tubuhnya.

 _'Tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku'_ Izuku menyadari pandangan matanya sangat jelas sekali tanpa blur padahal dia sendiri mengidap penyakit mata rabun jauh dan dekat makanya kemanapun itu dia selalu mengenakan kacamata tapi, sekarang dia melihat sangat jelas bahkan waktu dia mengenakan kacamata malah pandangannya burem dan dia lakukan itu berkali-kali hasinya sama saja.

*Cretttt!

!

Izuku mencoba merenggangkan tangannya setelah tidur tapi kali timbul lagi keanehan yang membuatnya bingung karena tiba-tiba dari daerah urat nadi tangannya muncul sesuatu yang putih panjang tapi lengket jika diperiksa lagi ini seperti jaring Laba-Laba dan dia mencoba lagi dengan cara memajukan tangan sambil menekuk ke bawah telapak tangan dan hasilnya keluar jaring putih lagi.

 _'Tunggu, ini berarti Quirkku? aku sekarang memiliki Quirk?'_ batin Izuku gembira dan tak menyangka ini benar-benar terjadi, dia sangat senang kepalang bukan main, sekarang dia bukan Deku Quirkless lagi dan bahagia sudah pasti jelas karena impian untuk menjadi Pahlawan Super seperti All Might bakal terwujud tanpa harus bingung memiliki status tak punya Quirk.

Saking kesenangnya dia memiliki Quirk malah terus mengeluarkan jaring dari tangannya tanpa henti bahkan kamarnya seperti yang tak terurus beberapa bulan karena banyaknya jaring Laba-Laba yang menempel namun, kesenangan itu terhenti ketika mendengar ibunya berjalan ke arah kamarnya mungkin dia khawatir karena tak biasanya Izuku telat bangun.

 _'Ohh, sial aku kelepasan'_ Izuku berteriak dalam hati secara histeris karena kamarnya berantakan sekali dan jika ibunya tau bisa tambah gawat jadi, dia langsung buru-buru keluar dan melihat ibunya sambil menyapa dengan senyuman yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu "pagi ibu, aku sudah bangun sekarang'"

"Ahhh, pagi Izuku tadinya ibu fikir kau telat bangun jadinya ibu ke kamarmu sekarang" jawab wanita cantik dengan tubuh langsing dan agak tinggi memiliki wajah seperti Izuku dengan rambut hijaunya bernama Inko Midoriya.

"Ahh, tidak aku hanya sedikit telat bangun tapi sekarang sudah bangun hehehehehe" balas Izuku tertawa gak seperti biasanya karena alasannya tak ingin ibunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sekarang mungkin, belum waktunya untuk memberitaukan tentang dirinya yang sudah memiliki Quirk.

"Ohh, begitu baiklah kau segera mandi dan sarapan ibu sudah menyiapkan itu untukmu" ucap Inko menyadari ada yang aneh dengan anaknya karena naluri keibuannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Izuku yang tak ingin tak ingin diketahui olehnya.

"Oke, segera ibu" Izuku berlari mengambil handuk namun ibunya segera memanggil

"Tunggu, sebentar Izuku" Inko memanggil anaknya kembali dan sadar ada perubahan yang terjadi di anaknya yang berada di bagian fisik "tunggu, nak kenapa kau bertambah tinggi secepat itu?" dia tau anaknya masih mengalami masa pertumbuhan tapi tak secepat ini, kemarin tinggi Izuku setelinganya tapi, sekarang dia merasa pendek malahan tingginya sepundak Izuku sekarang.

"Ahhh, mungkin waktu itu aku telat tinggi jadinya seperti ini sekarang" jawab Izuku hanya menanggapi itu dengan tertawa santai yah, mungkin yang ini tak bisa dia sembunyikan tapi itu takkan jadi masalah.

"Ohh, baiklah" Inko hanya mengangguk saja meski dia tak mengerti "tapi, kau harus segera bersiap yang kudengar kau akan mengantar Itsuka untuk masuk ke U.A sekarang"

"Iyah, aku tau" balas Izuku, dia memang ada rencana untuk menemani Itsuka mandaftar ke U.A pasti gadis itu terkejut melihat perkembangan tubuhnya sekarang tapi, dia juga masih bingung apakah harus memberitau kepadanya bahwa dia memiliki Quirk atau tidak tapi, itu jadi masalah nanti saja.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Jalanan Kota**

"Jujur saja aku sangat terkejut dengan tubuhmu yang berkembang itu kau makan apa semalam?" ucap Itsuka yang kaget ketika melihat temannya itu tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya yah, bukankah itu bagus jika laki-laki itu tinggi tapi caranya tingginya itu agak aneh karena terlalu cepat "apa sesuatu yang sedang terjadi kemarin?"

"Hahahaaha entahlah, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa secepat ini" jawab Izuku tertawa kering dan untuk sekarang dia tak memberitaukan temannya itu tentang Quirk yang dia punya secara tiba-tiba tapi, jika waktunya akan segera diberitau.

Yah, sekarang mereka akan segera pulang setelah mengantar Itsuka untuk mendaftar ke dalam U.A dan hasilnya diterima apalagi tipe Quirk yang dimiliki gadis itu tipe serangan fisik yang sudah pasti itu dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang Pahlawan dan Izuku dia belum mendaftar ke sekolah manapun.

"Cepatlah masuk ke U.A aku akan menunggumu disana" ucap Itsuka yang sedang dalam mood baik dan merangkul kepala Izuku "lagipula menjadi seorang yang membantu Pahlawan juga tak begitu buruk untukmu"

Izuku berusaha melepaskan itu tapi tenaga gadis itu cukup kuat juga " ahhh, iya tenang saja aku akan segera masuk ke sana jadi kau tinggal tunggu saja" tapi dia tak sadar wajah Itsuka semakin dekat dengannya dan.

*Cuu!

Izuku kaget karena gadis itu mencium keningnya begitu saja dan setelah itu dia lepaskan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bye! Bye! Izuku! kita akan bertemu lagi dan aku setelah ini tak ada waktu senggang" ucap Itsuka berlari sambil mengedipkan mata "dan yang tadi adalah sebuah kecupan keberuntungan, semoga kau berhasil masuk yah!" dia melambaikan tangan.

Izuku memegang jidatnya dengan rona merah kecil di pipinya "ahhh, iya sampai jumpa lagi semoga kau sukses" dia membalas lambaian tangan namun, gadis itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Izuku sekarang sudah sendirian dia sebenarnya ingin pulang tapi dia rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetes kekuatan Quirk miliknya sambil mempelajari itu, bisa saja nanti sangat berguna dan disana ada sebuah gang lalu lelaki berambut hijau itu masuk ke dalam sana.

Izuku melihat jelas di semua jarinya muncul sesuatu seperti garis hitam tajam yang agak kecil dan hanya terlihat dari dekat saja, dia menempelkan kedua tangannya ke tembok dan terasa sangat lengket dan kuat lalu, dia mencoba naik alhasil Izuku malah bisa memanjat tembok dengan cara merayap yah, sudah pasti dia sangat kaget mungkin ini salah satu kekuatan Quirk miliknya.

dan setelah memanjat tembok kini dia berada di paling atas sebuah bagunan lalu mencoba untuk mengeluarkan jaring lagi dengan cara tangan di arahkan ke depan tapi hasilnya negatif karena setiap kali melempar malah beralih lepas dari tangannya dan tak mencengkram kuat dan dia terus mencoba lagi dan hasilnya.

*Srrett!

"Yes! Sukses!" Izuku berteriak senang karena dia berhasil melepaskan jaring panjang yang menempel ke sebuah bagunan tanpa harus terlepas dari tangannya sendiri dan sekarang dia ingin mencoba satu hal lagi yang masih belum dicoba.

Izuku menarik jaring itu dan sangat kuat sekali, dia melangkah mundur beberapa kali hingga akhirnya berlari kencang sambil melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya memakai perantaran jaring yang akan menariknya ke sana.

"ouhuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Izuku berteriak kencang antara senang dan takut jika gagal namun nyatanya dia berhasil bahkan dia melompat juga lumayan jauh dan tinggi tapi saking senangnya, Izuku lupa bahwa dia tak melihat ke depan dan tak sadar dirinya masih terikat ke sebuah tempat dengan jaring miliknya alhasil Izuku langsung bertabrakan sangat indah sekali dengan papan reklame.

*Brakkk!

"Ughh, payah!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kompleks Perumahan**

Izuku berada di sebuah tempat yang kebanyakan rumah-rumah sewaan yah, bisa dibilang ini adalah sebuah kompleks karena semuanya adalah rumah dan banyak orang-orang yang berkeliling untuk sekedar main-main saja di sekitar wilayah ini dan dia juga bingung bagaimana bisa sampai kesini padahal dia ingin pulang ke rumah tapi, mungkin saja tersesat namun.

"Hei, manis bagaimana kalau jalan denganku, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang indah"

"Maaf, terima kasih tapi aku menolakmu"

"Ohh, ayolah kita akan memberimu kesenangan dan kau pasti akan tertarik"

"Bisa kalian pergi dan tinggalkan aku lalu biar aku sendiri"

"Ohh, tidak mudah begitu saja karena kita ingin bersenang-senang sebentar saja"

Izuku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang diganggu oleh empat orang pria dewasa dengan kondisi pipi merah karena mabuk yang berlebihan sekali dan tampak gadis itu merasa sangat risik tapi orang-orang tak memiliki otak itu malah tak membiarkannya pergi dan cuman ada satu hal yang bakal terjadi jika dibiarkan makanya Izuku tak punya pilihan lain.

lelaki berambut hijau itu berteriak "hey, kalian biarkan saja dia pergi dan tak usah memaksanya karena kalian juga tak ingin dipaksa" dan keempat orang itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ohhh, seorang bocah yang ingin jadi penyelamat seperti Pahlawan huh?" orang berbadan besar itu menghampiri Izuku dengan air liur menetes.

"Ohh, daripada jadi seorang pangeran kuda putih lebih baik kau bergabung dan menikmatinya secara gantian" ucap salah satu temannya.

Izuku memutar bola matanya jenuh mendengar jawaban yang sudah pasti tak memberinya kelonggaran, dan nampaknya dia tak punya pilihan selain menggunakan Quirk meski dicap ilegal tapi nalurinya tak bisa diam saja ketika ada orang-orang yang dalam bahaya jika dia punya kekuatan kenapa tidak? toh ini juga salah satu adegan di TV ketika All Might mengabaikan segala aturan agar orang lain selamat.

Dan juga ini jadi latihan ke lapangan secara langsung untuk seorang Pahlawan karena hal seperti ini pasti bakal sering terjadi di kehidupannya nanti

*Cretttt! *Cretttt!

Izuku langsung menembakan bola jaring kecil ke arah mata dan mulut mereka hingga tak bisa melihat dan bicara "Ayo, cepat pergi dari sini!" dia tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik gadis itu dan membawanya menjauh meninggalkan mereka yang masih sibuk dengan jaring lengket itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari dan dirasa aman Izuku melepaskan tangan gadis itu "hei, kau tak apa-apa? maaf menarik lenganmu tadi?" dia melihat gadis itu dengan nafas tersenggal mungkin karena tadi dia berlari tanpa henti.

"Yah, tak masalah dan lagipula terima kasih sudah menolong" jawab gadis itu tersenyum memiliki ciri rambut hitam dengan dikuncir seperti nanas, dan poni panjang ke bawah hingga pipi dibagian kanan, memiliki proporsi tubuh yang bagus, dan dada besar bisa dibilang gadis ini menang masalah tubuh dengan Itsuka " mohon maaf soal tadi, namaku Momo Yaouzoru dan kau?"

"Ahhh, Izuku Midoriya dan itu tak masalah lagipula aku hanya tak bisa diam jika orang lain butuh bantuan" jawab lelaki berambut kriting itu memperkenalkan diri "ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada disini? dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"rumahku berada di sekitar sini dan aku habis menuju U.A" jawab Momo mengibaskan rambutnya itu "hmmm, tadi kau melepaskan apa itu? Quirk milikmu kah? tadi terlihat sangat cepat dan keren" dia terlihat sangat kagum.

"Ohhh, kau habis mendaftar kesana rupanya" ucap Izuku melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di tas gadis itu bisa dibilang adalah beberapa Formulir pengisian "dan juga itu hanya refleks aku rasa Quirk milikku ini bukan apa-apa" dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena merasa canggung dipuji seorang gadis.

"Hmmm, apakah kau juga akan mendaftar ke U.A? jika iya maka kita akan bertemu lagi dan satu sekolah" ucap Momo terdengar senang sekali.

"Hmmm, yah aku akan melakukan itu nanti besok" jawab Izuku gak yakin apakah akan masuk ke Academy untuk para para Pahlawan itu "tapi, bagaimana nanti saja semoga saja aku diterima nanti"

Momo melihat jam dan merasa telat untuk pulang "ohh, maaf aku harus pulang sekarang nanti orang tuaku mencari, sampai jumpa Midoriya" dia berlari sambil melambaikan tangan dengan wajah senyum cerah.

"Ahhh, dadah juga" balas Izuku melambaikan tangan dan ini baru pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan gadis lain selain Itsuka dan mungkin saja dia nanti berteman 'ohhh, crap aku benar-benar lupa dengan itu' dia panik karena dapat WA dari ibunya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Midoriya House**

Izuku menatap layar handphone miliknya yang terdapat suara notifikasi WA disana dan melihat disana ada pesan dari Itsuka lalu membaca itu dan tampak senyum kecil di wajahnya bahwa gadis itu memberitaukan kepadanya tentang ujian tulis dan praktek masuk U.A yang akan diadakan 10 hari lagi dan Izuku hanya membalas pesan itu dengan ucapan selamat dan semoga sukses.

Izuku juga agak berfikir rencananya sebenarnya untuk masuk sekolah lain karena dia Quirkless tapi, setelah dia memiliki Quirk secara tiba-tiba rencana tadi dia fikir ulang matang-matang apalagi mimpinya untuk menjadi Pahlawan seperti All Might masih belum pudar tapi, dia ingin bertanya pada seseorang dulu dan hanya sekedar memantapkan diri saja nanti besok.

Kalau diingat lagi dia tak bisa menggunakan Quirk begitu saja di depan umum karena itu disebut Ilegal dan untuk jadi Pahlawan juga sama seperti cara membuat SIM meski seseorang sangat ahli mengendarai kendaraan tapi, jika tak memiliki surat izin maka dicap sebagai kriminal yah, memang ini adalah peraturan yang sudah ditentukan meski Izuku menganggap peraturan itu absurd sekali karena jika melihat seseorang dalam bahaya maka tak bisa diam saja sambil menunggu Pahlawan yang lain datang jika, bisa dilakukan sendiri kenapa tidak?

Tapi, peraturan tetaplah peraturan dan tak bisa dilanggar gugat Izuku memang ingin jadi Pahlawan tapi jika harus sampai menunggu dan surat izin resmi itu sangat kelamaan apalagi sekarang kejahatan mulai merajalela tapi, ini sangat runyam disatu sisi dia ingin diakui resmi sebagai seorang Pahlawan tapi, disisi lain dia tak bisa menunggu selama itu yah, dia cukup pusing dengan ini tapi dia memang harus mendengar jawaban yang pas kepada ahli yang mengetahui tentang ini.

Dan keputusan besok nanti apakah dia akan ke U.A ataukah tidak itu tergantung dari jawabannya jika, tidak bisa maka dia tak punya pilihan lain untuk menjadi Pahlawan dibalik bayangan meski itu harus melanggar peraturan tapi bagaimana nanti besok saja.

Izuku langsung berbaring langsung ke ranjang dan memilih tidur biasanya dia akan baca manga atau komik dan main game tapi hari ini gak mood.

"Selamat tidur dunia"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hell yeah! selesai juga dan ini aku masih chapter satu dan dalam tahap masa awal berjalannya cerita ini dan satu hal aku ingin Izuku memiliki dua Quirk karena sesuai cerita dan biar oke so see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, guys aku kembali lagi disini dengan fiction dan chapter terbaru juga dari salah satu fanfic buatan saya yang anyar ini ngomong-ngomong soal buat update ternyata masih satu chapter dan saya akan nambah satu chapter lagi yah, kasian juga pada orang-orang yang sudah setia menunggu agar fic ini tetap berjalan sebagaimana dengan mestinya ohhhh ngomong-ngomong aku gak ada rencana apapun untuk publish yang baru karena stuck otak saya dan ide buntu apabila dibuat yang ada malah jadi WB dan itu perkara yang harus dihindari oleh setiap penulis yang kurang berpengalaman seperti saya.**

 **P.s : wkwlwkwk gak kerasa yah, udah mau akhir tahun dan berganti tahun juga lalu sudah dua tahun juga saya jadi author setelah cukup lama jadi silent reader meski begitu belum ada satupun fix saya yang tamat emang kampang bener dah!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Musutafu City**

"Hahaha jangan bergerak atau dia akan aku tembak"

"Hei, ada yang mencuri uangku"

"Tangkap para penjahat itu mereka membuat onar setiap hari"

"Tapi, kita tak punya Quirk lebih baik kita serahkan kepada pihak kepolisian"

"Itu percuma karena mereka hanya manusia biasa dan parahnya para hero telat lagi"

"Sial, kita butuh bantuan All Might!"

Terdengar suara teriakan kesal dan berharap yang berasal dari para warga yang menghuni tempat itu karena sebenarnya mereka butuh bantuan ketika banyak sekali kejahatan yang merajalela bahkan pihak polisi tak bisa membantu banyak maka dari itu adanya para pahlawan yang membantu.

Tapi, makin kesini kejahatan terus bertambah seperti tak ada habisnya dan para penegak keadilan pun sedikit kesusahan dibuatnya dan bisa dibilang itu adalah hal yang sering terjadi dan setiap saat tak peduli dimana pun itu.

Contohnya untuk saat ini ada dua orang penjahat yang sedang melakukan aksi mereka yang satu sedang merampok bank yang satu lagi membuat tubuhnya menjadi besar untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatian dan juga terkadang menyandera para warga agar pihak polisi diam dan tak bertindak.

"Seseorang hentikan dia dan tangkap perampok itu!" teriak salah satu warga merasa resah.

"Itu percuma kita tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menonton!" balas orang yang ada di sampingnya "kita tunggu para pahlawan datang meski itu telat!"

"Whahahahaha jika siapapun yang berani maju atau mendekat maka akan aku lemparkan wanita ini" ucap Penjahat yang mengancam

"Seseorang selamatkan aku!" teriak wanita itu ketakutan karena harus jadi sandera.

 **"GIANT KICK!"**

"Guahhhhhhhhhh!"

Terlihat seorang wanita raksasa yang melayang terbang mengarahkan kedua tendangan kakinya ke penjahat itu hingga membuatnya terpental jauh dan sementara seorang warga yang disandera tadi berhasil selamat dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Hei, siapa itu?"

"Benarkah dia seorang Hero baru?"

"Mungkin saja karena ini baru pertama kali melihatnya"

"Dia lumayan oke juga"

"Hey, hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu"

Para warga mengobrol dan memberi komentar terhadap seorang Hero baru yang muncul dan menyelamatkan seorang warga yaitu seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang, dengan kostum coklat panjang transparan, sarung tangan dan sepatu boots warna ungu, mengenakan topeng yang hanya menutup bagian mata, dan aksesoris seperti sebuah tanduk.

"Baiklah, ini adalah hari pertamaku sebagai seorang Hero yang sudah mendapatkan pengakuan" ucap wanita Hero itu menurunkan warga tadi "dan untuk kalian semua bisa mengenali diriku dengan sebutan Mount Lady jadi, mohon kerja samanya okay?" dia membuat pose menunjukan lekuk tubuhnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mendapat respon positif dari kaum adam

"Hey, Mount Lady kau ini curang kenapa cuman engkau yang dapat perhatian saja" ucap seorang lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian seperti Ninja warna merah tampak dia merasa sedih karena tak dapat perhatian banyak meskipun dirinya juga menangkap penjahat yang merampok bank tadi dan itu benar-benar tak adil menurutnya.

"Ohhh, maaf Kamui aku tak bermaksud begitu" ucap Mount Lady dengan telunjuk di bibir dan ekspresi imut yang sengaja dibuat "mungkin kau harus lebih sedikit aktif lagi agar mereka memperhatikanmu" dia kembali jadi dirinya dan membuat gaya membiarkan para wartawan memotretnya.

Sementara para wartawan memotret dan kaum adam terpikat oleh daya tariknya saat ini character utama kita Izuku Midoriya berada di kumpulan orang banyak itu dengan kamera sambil memotret hero tadi yang melakukan aksi penyelamatan meski tak ada All Might namun suasana kembali aman terkendali berkat hero lain.

"Baiklah, ini akan masuk ke daftar tambahan" ucap Izuku langsung menempelkan hasil pemotretan tadi ke sebuah buku besar yang memiliki judul 'All Heroes Character' lalu menulis itu.

Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah buku cacatan pribadi tentang semua hero yang sudah diketahui oleh Izuku yang ditulis secara pribadi mulai dari hal terkecil hingga terbesar bahkan lebih mirip seperti kamus bahasa inggris lengkap yang sangat tebal sekali entah, karena hobby atau apa hanya saja dia sangat tertarik untuk menulis ini mungkin sebagai referensi nanti.

Mount Lady seorang Hero wanita yang baru diterima menjadi pahlawan seminggu yang lalu dan baru melakukan tugasnya di lapangan sekarang dan memiliki Quirk yaitu bisa membesarkan ukuran tubuhnya seperti raksasa seukuran gedung tinggi atau bahkan lebih yah, kelebihan Quirk ini hanya waktu dalam pertarungan ramai saja bisa mengacak-mengacak apapun dan bisa menghancurkan benda yang tinggi macam gedung dan gerbang besi tinggal sedangkan kelemahan itu sangat jelas sekali bisa menjadi sasaran empuk untuk musuh yang kecil yah, dia ambil referensi dari buku dongeng 'Gajah vs Semut' dan sangat tidak cocok dalam tanding satu lawan satu dan sangat rentan terkena damage serangan musuh karena bentuk ukurannya itu dan tak bisa sembunyi.

Sedangkan partnernya yang seorang Hero juga bernama inisial Kamui Woods memiliki Quirk seperti akar atau batang kayu pohon dari kedua tangannya kelebihan dari Quirk miliknya ini adalah lebih ke tipe Attack dengan macam serangan terkadang bisa juga untuk menangkap sesuatu yang tinggi dan bisa menyamar dengan pohon dan sangat cocok untuk sembunyi sedangkan kelemahan sangat rentan dengan bertahan dan tak kuat apabila menahan serangan musuh karena kayu itu sangat rapuh yang berbeda dari besi.

Meski ini lebih mirip seperti informasi rahasia daripada tentang mereka tapi, yang jelas penjelasan sederhana ini hanya berdasarkan pendapat Izuku yang melihat Quirk itu sendiri dan hanya sekedar hipotesis saja tapi mungkin juga bisa sebagai acuan yah, maklum tangannya agak gatal apabila tak mencatat atau menulis apabila mendapat sebuah informasi yang baru dan penting.

"Yah, sudah selesai" ucap Izuku menutup buku setelah menulis dan melihat Hero rambut pirang itu yang masih dalam mencari perhatian kepada wartawan.

"Ohhh, iya aku baru ingat"

Izuku tampak mengingat sesuatu yang agak terlupakan yaitu berkeliling dan mencari referensi untuk kostum yang pas baginya karena hari ini dia memiliki Quirk dan sudah memutuskan untuk jadi seorang Hero meski tak diakui dan dianggap sebagai Vigilante tapi, tak peduli karena dia bukan tipe orang yang membiarkan seseorang dalam keadaan bahaya.

Tapi, tak lama Hp miliknya berbunyi dan melihat yaitu teman masa kecilnya itu memanggil lalu dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, Itsuka?"

"Halo Izuku bisa kita ketemuan sebentar?"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Laboratorium Tak Bernama**

Disana nampak beberapa orang dengan mengenakan pakaian khusus seperti ahli sains dengan jas putih panjang dan celana coklat panjang tengah melakukan sebuah sesuatu seperti eksperimen dengan berbagai macam alat dan bahan uji coba yang sulit difahami oleh orang manusia umumnya.

"Subjek A dengan tes pencampuran deodiksa mengalami peningkatan suhu yang sangat tinggi"

"Subjek B suhu tekanan tubuhnya menurun drastis dan di bawah 0 derajat"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan bodoh cepat tangani dan kembalikan mereka seperti semula"

"Itu mustahil, karena senyawa tinggi itu cukup tinggi dan bagi siapapun yang tak kuat menerimanya maka tubuh itu bakal drop atau panas yang terlalu tinggi dan bisa saja lebih dari itu"

"Masa engkau sendiri yang menciptakan ini tak bisa berbuat sesuatu"

"Aku ini orang yang membuat sesuatu yang baru bukan menyembuhkan sesuatu yang sudah rusak"

"Haduh, kau ini benar-benar parah sekali dari seekor Hiu yang bahkan tega meninggalkan keluargamu di luar sana demi untuk hal seperti ini saja"

"Itu hanya kepingan kesalahan yang takkan pernah aku lupakan dan ingin aku coba perbaiki kembali"

"Tapi, aku tak yakin yang kau lakukan ini bakal berjalan dengan sukses"

"Kau tau yang namanya sukses itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan jadi ada kalanya gagal dan aku sudah siap dengan itu"

"Baiklah itu terserah kau saja Hisashi"

'Inko, Izuku'

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jalan Kota**

Izuku berjalan menuju rumah setelah sempat sebelumnya bertemu dengan tempaan masa kecilnya yaitu Itsuka yah, sebenarnya itu hanya pembicaraan biasa saja tentang gadis itu yang sudah diterima oleh Academy pahlawan itu baik itu tes secara lisan maupun secara praktek yah, tapi bagi Izuku sendiri itu cukup senang karena temannya sukses.

Sebenarnya dia juga ingin mendaftar ke U.A karena sekarang sudah memiliki Quirk tapi, itu cukup telat karena batas waktu pendaftaran sudah ditutup jadi tak ada kesempatan untuknya yah, mungkin ini bukan keberuntungan baginya dan baginya masuk sekolah biasa itu sudah bagus.

Tapi meski tidak bisa mendaftar ke Academy khusus orang-orang yang ingin jadi pahlawan tapi itu tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk jadi pahlawan hebat seperti idolanya All Might yang gagah berani dan tak kenal takut membasmi para penjahat.

Tapi sebelum itu dia harus memikirkan cara bagaimana menggunakan Quirk miliknya dengan benar dan baik karena jika tidak yang ada malah jadi boomerang untuknya dan makanya setiap malam tanpa diketahui ibunya dia berlatih dan hasilnya tak begitu buruk meski terkadang itu membuatnya bangun kesiangan karena telat tidur.

"Ohhhhh, sial ada penjahat yang datang kesini dan buat onar!"

"Cepat panggil polisi dan kita harus menunggu para pahlawan datang mengatasinya"

"Lihat dia kayaknya membawa sandera seorang anak sekolah"

"Dasar pengecut beraninya bermain kotor seperti itu"

"Cepat tolong gadis itu!"

"Aku ini hanya manusia biasa dan mana mungkin punya Quirk"

Izuku berhenti berjalan sejenak setelah mendengar teriakan para warga yang nampak panik dan bisa dibilang di tempat ini para penjahat muncul sambil membuat keonaran dan meresahkan orang-orang tapi dia sedikit penasaran dan ingin menolong karena ada seseorang yang jadi sandera dan dalam bahaya apalagi naluri pahlawan di dalam dirinya tak bisa diam saja.

Lelaki berambut hijau itu langsung berlari ke tempat yang dimaksud dan disana dia melihat seorang penjahat dengan ukuran tubuh besar dan agak kenyal kalau dilihat itu lebih mirip seperti slime dan juga disana ada orang disandera yang dimaksud tadi tapi entah kenapa dia agak kenal dan setelah sedikit lebih dekat.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu Satsuki?"

Yah, yang jadi seorang sandera disana adalah orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman masa kecilnya tampak gadis pirang itu sangat kesal karena terjebak dalam tubuh kenyal itu dan berusaha keluar dengan menggunakan Quirk ledakan miliknya namun alhasil gagal.

'Tampaknya All Might juga takkan kesini' batin Izuku yang melihat situasi sekarang apalagi sangat mustahil sang simbol kedamaian datang kemari karena tugas dia banyak untuk membasmi para penjahat lain yang ada diluar sana.

"Singkirkan tubuhmu itu dan lepaskan aku brengsek!" teriak Satsuki dengan penuh emosi dan kesal karena penjahat ini menjadikannya sebagai tameng sandera dan itu cukup menyebalkan sekali padahal setelah pulang dia ingin membeli sesuatu tapi malah terjebak disini.

"Hohohoho! tidak semudah itu gadis kecil, kau harus menurJt dan setelah aku bebas baru kau boleh pergi" ucap penjahat slime itu tetap merangkul erat gadis itu agar tak bisa kabur.

"Berhenti memelukku bangsat!" balas Satsuki dengan sangat kesal dan jengkel karena terjebak disitu terus meski sudah mencoba menghajar brengsek ini dengan Quirk ledakan miliknya tapi tak terjadi apapun yang ada malah dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam benda kenyal itu "tidak bisakah kau menghilang dan mati saja?!"

"Hey!hey! hey! Lepaskan gadis itu juga"

Gadis pirang itu mendengar suara yang familiar sekali dan ketika melihat ke depan disana ada orang yang sangat membuatnya selalu kesal dan berlari ke arahnya dan dia sudah tau apa yang lelaki itu maksud.

"Wtf! Deku! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana dan berhenti disitu!" ucap Satsuki dengan raut wajah penuh emosi karena orang yang kemari yaitu yang tak diharapkan olehnya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? tentu saja membantumu" jawab Izuku dengan enteng berlari ke arah mereka

Bukannya tenang gadis itu malah bertambah kesal dan emosi yang meledak "kau ini idiot atau goblok sih! Sudah jelas kau ini Deku Quirkless yang tak berguna dan tak punya apapun untuk menolong" namun lelaki itu hanya mengabaikannya saja "dengarkan aku bangsat!"

Izuku sudah ada di dekat mereka dan melemparkan batu besar ke arah penjahat slime itu "hey, agar-agar busuk kesini, aku adalah lawanmu!" dia sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar perhatian penjahat itu terpaku ke arahnya.

Penjahat slime itu menengok ke belakang dan disana ada orang lain juga "apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana bocah? mau ikut campur urusan orang lain? Silahkan saja tapi aku akan memakanmu hidup-hidup seperti gadis kecil ini"

Izuku tersenyum karena umpamanya berhasil "ohhh, silahkan saja jika itu berhasil tapi, aku ragu kau bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah karena badanmu terlalu besar sekali"

"Kau bocah tengik! teriak penjahat slime itu sangat marah karena ejekan tadi.

Izuku menunjukkan senyuman grin di wajahnya karena penjahat itu langsung tersulut emosi dan memang ini yang dia inginkan karena sebagai umpan dan dia melihat penjahat slime itu membesarkan tubuhnya dan siap melahap Izuku.

Tapi, lelaki berambut hijau itu langsung melompat ke belakang dan menghindari lalapan itu dan dia melihat sedikit celah ketika penjahat itu melonggarkan pelukan gadis pirang itu dan Izuku langsung mengeluarkan jaring dari kedua tangannya.

Satsuki terkejut melihat sesuatu panjang dan lengket keluar dari kedua tangan lelaki itu "tunggu, apa itu Deku?! Sejak kapan kau memilikinya?"

Izuku tak menjawab gadis itu dan berbicara "maafkan aku jika ini membuatmu kesal tapi, akan aku jawab nanti jika sudah waktunya" dia langsung melemparkan gadis itu ke atas dan itu tak berperikemanusiaan sekali.

"DEKUUUUUUUU!" teriak Satsuki yang terbang ke langit entah kemana.

Setelah dirasa gadis itu sudah selamat dia menatap penjahat itu "nah, sekarang kita lihat apa saja yang bisa dilakukan jaring ini"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Gedung**

Tampak tak jauh dari tempat Izuku berada berdiri seorang figure yang agak besar di atas gedung sana dengan kedua tangan terlipat sedang melihat hal yang pahlawan sering lakukan yaitu menyelamatkan seseorang.

Sebut saja namanya Yagi Toshinori atau orang-orang yang biasa menyebut dan mengenalnya adalah All Might seorang Hero nomor satu dan juga yang disebut dengan sebagai simbol kedamaian dengan tubuh besar berotot dan seringai yang menampakkan gigi putihnya itu.

Setelah menyelamatkan beberapa orang yang meminta bantuan di tempat lain dia sebenarnya ingin pulang dan istirahat sebentar tapi, tugasnya sebagai seorang pahlawan nomor satu ini sedikit membuatnya yang selalu saja sibuk setiap hari.

Dan ketika dia ingin pergi namun naluri alami halamannya muncul dan melihat di bawah sana ada seorang gadis yang terperangkap dan dijadikan sandera oleh seorang penjahat slime dan nampaknya dia tak bisa keluar meski menggunakan Quirk miliknya.

Dan ketika Toshinori ingin menolongnya tapi terhenti karena ada seorang bocah keriting berambut hijau yang berlari dan bermaksud menolongnya tapi yang sedikit membuatnya terkejut gadis itu sempat meneriakkan bahwa bocah itu Quirkless atau yang sering dikenal tak punya Quirk sedari lahir.

Namun meski gadis itu berteriak untuk tetap menjauh dan pergi tapi bocah itu menghiraukan teriakan itu dan tetap memilih menolongnya meski tak punya Quirk dan hal itu adalah membuatnya tertarik karena bocah itu memiliki semangat dan jiwa seorang pahlawan.

 _ **'Hmmmmm, sungguh menarik'**_ batin All Might dengan grin melihat hal yang langka dan jarang terjadi lagi dan dalam hati ada sesuatu yang menjadi fikirannya 'mungkin saja dia cocok menjadi seorang successor **'One For All'**

Selama ini dia ingin berhenti lalu pensiun jadi pahlawan tapi semakin hari semakin banyak kejahatan yang bertambah membuat pekerjaannya sangat menumpuk seperti buku tebal dan ditambah para hero lain juga kesulitan untuk membereskan sampah yang seperti tidak ada habisnya itu.

Dan juga masalah mewariskan kekuatan Quirk One For All atau mencari pengganti dirinya itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan karena harus memilih orang yang betul apalagi selama musuh bebuyutannya masih berkeliaran diluar sana maka dirinya tak boleh istirahat sedikit saja.

Tapi, sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun mencari akhirnya Toshinori menemukan calon atau kandidat yang pas untuk meneruskan kekuatan **One For All** miliknya dan bocah itu adalah calon yang sempurna untuk menggantikannya dan sesuai kriteria.

 _ **'Ohhhh, bagus aku hampir lupa dengan mereka dan terbuai dengan pikiranku sendiri'**_ Toshinori langsung melihat ke bawah dimana bocah itu berlari menghindari lalapan penjahat slime itu

'Jangan khawatir dan takut anak muda untuk itulah aku ada disini!'

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kembali Ke Tempat Izuku**

"Ke sini kau bocah kecil!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa"

Izuku hanya terus berlari selagi penjahat slime itu terus mengejarnya dean mencoba menangkapnya walaupun tak pernah berhasil dan sebenarnya niat lelaki berambut keriting itu hanya memancing penjahat itu agar menjauh dari para warga dan membawanya ke tempat sepi.

Setelah berhasil memancing penjahat itu menjauh ke tempat yang lebih sepi Izuku berhenti dan berbalik badan lalu di melemparkan jaring panjang ke arah gedung yang tak terpakai lalu menarik itu sekuat tenaga dan membuat bangunan itu roboh dan menimpa penjahat tadi.

"Bagus..." ucap Izuku mengepalkan tangannya karena berhasil.

Penjahat slime itu berteriak "arghhhhh! dasar tak berguna!" dia keluar dari bangunan menimpannya dengan raut wajah yang penuh emosi "sini kau! bocah kecil akan aku lenyapakan tubuhku itu!" dia membuat tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar.

"Atau enggak sama sekali.." ucap Izuku kembali berlari lagi dan sudah tau tadi gak berhasil tapi sebelum itu terdengar suara keras yang datang ke arahnya.

 **"KARENA ITULAH AKU ADA DISINI!"**

Izuku mendengar suara keras dan ketika melihat ke atas muncul figure badan besar yang turun ke depannya dan dia sangat kenal sekali dengan figure itu tampak raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi bahagia ketika melihat orang itu.

Yah, badan besar berotot, dengan rambut pirang dan poni besar di depan berbentuk V, mengenakan kostum biru ketat yang menonjolkan otot tubuhnya, sarung tangan dan sepatu boot kuning, dengan pose gagah dan rupakan, lalu senyuman grin yang menunjukkan gigi dan tak lepas dari wajahnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hero nomor satu All Might.

"A-All Mi-Might!?" Izuku sangat shock dengan tubuh gemetar gugup karena melihat idolanya yang ada di depannya secara langsung.

All Might mengacungkan jempolnya **"kerja bagus anak muda, kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik dan kali ini giliranku"** dia menatap penjahat itu.

"Baiklah..." Izuku langsung ambil langkah mundur sedikit jauh tapi tak melepaskan pandangannya ke Hero idamannya itu.

All Might mengepalkan tinjunya **"baiklah, sudah waktunya untukmu kembali ke tempat dimana kau berada yaitu penjara"**

"Hahhhh, meski kau adalah hero nomor satu bukan itu berarti aku tak sanggup untuk menghajarmu" ucap Penjahat Slime itu maju dan melebarkan tubuhnya untuk menyerang hero nomor satu itu.

 **"DETROIT SMASH!"**

All Might memusatkan kekuatannya di telapak tangan dan ketika penjahat itu sudah sampai jangkauan jarak serangannya langsung menghajar penjahat itu dan menghempaskannya sangat jauh.

Bahkan sebelum penjahat slime itu mendarat ke tanah All Might langsung terbang dan mengejarnya, ketika sudah sampai berada di atas penjahat itu dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sudah dilapisi aura kuning cerah.

 **"DISTROSIC SMASH!"**

Dengan kekuatan penuh pukulannya langsung menghempaskan penjahat itu ke bawah dengan sangat keras sekali hingga menimbulkan dentuman suara besar dan bekas telapak daratan yang keras.

*Jduarrrrrrrr!

 **"Hmmmm! itulah kenapa penjahat tak pernah menang melawan keadilan"** ucap All Might dengan mengusap hidungnya.

Izuku memasang ekspresi sangat terkagum sekali dengan hero idolanya yang mengalahkan penjahat itu hanya beberapa sekali pukul dan dia juga tak lupa mencatat semua yang perlu dan penting ke dalam bukunya.

Toshinori merasakan tubuhnya bergejolak karena sakit _**'sial, waktuku sudah habis dan aku tak bisa berdiam diri disini lebih lama lagi'**_ dia memegang dadanya dan tau kekuatan yang ada di tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas dan tak bisa dipaksakan lagi.

Izuku mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat idolanya itu bertingkah cukup aneh dan tak biasanya _'tunggu, sebentar ada apa dengannya?'_ dia mencoba mencari tau tapi tak ada apapun dan malah si penjahat itu sudah terkapar lemas tak bergerak.

 _ **'Baiklah saatnya pergi dari sini'**_ All Might langsung terbang menjauh dari sana setelah sempat sebelumnya menelpon polisi untuk menangkap penjahat tadi.

"Ehhhhhh!? Tunggu...!" Izuku ingin memanggil idolanya karena teringat sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan sudah cukup lama tapi tampaknya hero nomor satu itu sudah pergi jauh.

Izuku bukan berarti menyerah dan ingin mendengar jawaban itu sekarang tanpa harus ditunda lalu akhirnya dia melompat tinggi ke arah gedung dan mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Atas Gedung**

 **"Fuhhhh! yang tadi nyaris saja untung tak ketahuan"**

All Might menghela nafas panjang setelah dia mengalahkan penjahat tadi dengan sangat tergesa dia kabur dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat yang sepi hingga tak ada siapapun yang melihat dirinya yang asli.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan hero nomor satu ini berlari kabur bersembunyi seperti itu karena dia tak ingin ada orang lain tau tentang identitas dirinya yang asli yah, sebenarnya yang dia bahas disini adalah efek samping dari kekuatan Quirk **'One For All'**

Dan memang kenyataannya dia sudah memiliki Quirk ini sangat lama sekali dan itu juga pemberian dari seseorang makanya dia sekarang mencari penerus dari kekuatan dirinya karena Toshinori memang sudah tua dan tak bisa terus jadi hero dan menyelamatkan orang banyak dan sudah saatnya pensiun lalu mencari pengganti.

Tapi sangat sulitnya mencari pengganti yang pas untuk terus mewariskan kekuatan ini membuatnya untuk tetap terus melanjutkan untuk jadi hero dan juga dia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan dengan memilih orang karena yang ada bukan menguntungkan malah membuatnya rugi.

Juga efek samping tubuhnya yang semakin meningkat apabila menggunakan kekuatan ini secara keterusan dan juga dirinya sudah tak bisa menahan itu lebih lama lagi dan alhasil itu berefek pada tubuhnya.

"Emmmmm! All Might?"

Toshinori mendengar suara orang lain memanggil dan ketika menoleh ke belakang dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat bocah tadi yang ada disini sekarang dan yang membingungkan bagaimana caranya bocah ini bisa sampai naik ke atas gedung? apakah dengan memanjat? atau yang lain? entahlah itu juga membingungkan.

 **"Iya, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku anak muda?"** tanya All Might dengan pose gagahnya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Ehmmmm.. bagaimana yah, begini" Izuku menggaruk rambutnya dan agak bingung harus bicara seperti "aku sebenarnya ingin dengar jawaban jelas darimu atas pertanyaanku ini"

 **"Silahkan saja anak muda! bicaralah sesuka hatimu dan tegaskan suaramu seperti seorang Hero"** ucap All Might dengan menekuk tangannya tapi, dia merasakan tubuhnya sudah tak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi _**'sial timing yang gak pas lagi'**_ dia panik tapi jika kabur yang ada dia mengecewakan anak muda ini jadi, dia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Jadi begini..." Izuku ingin bicara tapi dia melihat tubuh hero nomor satu itu dikerubungi asap putih yang aneh "eh! eh! eh! tunggu! All Might apa yang terjadi dengan-ganggang?!" dia sangat shock dengan apa yang dilihat di depan matanya.

All Might terbatuk dengan darah keluar dari mulut "nak, sepertinya kau sudah melihat yang sesungguhnya tentang diriku ini"

bukan tanpa alasan Izuku sangat shock dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar, karena yang ada di depannya bukan idolanya All Might dengan postur tubuh besar dan kekar dengan penuh otot dan sebuah senyuman grin yang selalu menampakkan gigi melainkan orang dengan wajah aneh, dan penampilan yang kurus kering seperti kekurangan gizi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! apa yang terjadi dengan All Might?! dan kau ini siapa?!" Izuku bertingkah panik karena yang dia lihat bukan Hero nomor satu ini melainkan orang lain

"Nak, aku ini benar-benar All Might yang kau tau" jawab lelaki pirang itu sweatdrop melihat tingkahnya.

"Mustahil!" teriak Izuku memegang kepalanya tak percaya.

"Mungkin kau sudah pernah dengar kata yang kuat sekalipun ada batasnya" ucap Toshinori dengan mengusap darah di mulutnya "dan itulah yang terjadi bahwa aku yang sesungguhnya memang begini dan tubuh besarku itu adalah Quirk yang aku miliki jadi, bisa dibilang batas efek samping kekuatan ini dan hanya kau orang awam saja yang tau rahasiaku ini"

Izuku sedikit tenang setelah All Might menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi dan sekarang dia faham bahwa orang kurus kering ini adalah idolanya All Might dan ditambah lagi dia sudah mengetahui rahasia pribadinya yang tak diketahui oleh publik juga mungkin omongan hero ini ada benarnya bahwa yang kekuatan pasti ada yang namanya batas maksimal jika lewat dari itu bisa hancur tubuhmu.

"Baiklah aku mengerti sekarang" ucap Izuku menghela nafas tenang.

"Tapi bisakah kau jaga rahasia ini?" tanya All Might berharap ini tak bertambah buruk apalagi dia tak ingin kelemahannya terekspos orang banyak dan jika diketahui para penjahat bisa bertambah buruk dan Izuku hanya mengangguk patuh "fiuhhhh! baguslah jika kau memang mengerti" dia sedikit bisa bernafas lega.

Izuku akhirnya mulai bicara dengan apa yang dia sampaikan sangat lama kepada hero ini "begini, aku ingin tau apakah bisa seseorang tanpa Quirk menjadi seorang Hero"

All Might kembali jadi berotot sambil mengelus dagu **"hmmmm! tanpa Quirk yah?"** dia menatap bocah itu yang sangat berharap jelas kepadanya **"begini nak, apa kau berfikir semua tentang menjadi pahlawan itu harus memiliki Quirk?"**

"Tapi, orang-orang bilang bahwa jika memiliki Quirk hidup akan terasa menyenangkan?" ucap Izuku yang tau perkataan itu dari dokter sialan yang pernah memeriksanya waktu kecil.

 **"JELAS SEKALI ITU SANGAT SALAH!"** ucap All Might dengan suara sangat lantang membuat Izuku melompat kaget **"meskipun kau punya Quirk tapi itu bukan berarti menjadikan kau seorang pahlawan selama di dalam hatimu tak memiliki itu"**

"Itu?" Izuku memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud tadi.

 **"Keberanian, Tekad, serta keyakinan kuat yang bisa membuatmu jadi pahlawan"** jawab All Might mengangguk **"dan kau sudah menunjukkan itu sebelumnya kepadaku bahwa menjadi pahlawan bukan sekedar hanya punya Quirk belaka"**

"Jadi, itu berarti yang tak memiliki Quirk bisa jadi pahlawan juga?" ucap Izuku agak sedikit mulai memahami ucapannya.

 **"Sangat jelas bisa asalkan kau memiliki tekad, keberanian dalam hatimu-gakkkkk"** jawab All Might kembali jadi dirinya lagi membuat Izuku sweatdrop melihatnya "dan sikap yang tak mudah menyerah karena menyerah hanyalah seperti seorang penjahat"

"Dan juga menjadi pahlawan itu bukan sekedar hanya mengikuti apa kata orang lain tapi dari hati keyakinan dirimu sendiri meskipun tak punya Quirk itu bukan berarti menjadikan kau lemah karena itulah jadilah pahlawan menurut apa yang kau yakini bukan kata orang lain"

Izuku tersenyum yakin setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang mengenakkan dan sesuai untuknya ditambah lagi jawaban tadi memang sudah menjadi ciri khas hero ini dan memang sudah sepantasnya menjadi publik figure dan menjadi contoh yang baik bagi semuanya.

"Jika, tak ada lagi yang kau bicarakan aku pamit dulu" ucap All Might melihat hp miliknya bergetar "karena aku sekarang sedang sibuk dan ada panggilan pembela kebenaran" dia lalu terbang pergi meninggalkan Izuku "sampai jumpa lagi anak muda dan ingat, jadilah pahlawan sesuai keinginanmu sendiri!"

"Yah, aku tau itu" Izuku tersenyum melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Dan akhirnya dia pulang setelah mendapat jawaban itu ke rumah.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Malam Hari**

Terlihat seorang gadis tomboy berambut pirang tengah berbaring di kasur dengan wajah yang selalu saja kesal dan tampak perban di kedua tangan mungkin saja habis terluka karena suatu hal dan nyatanya orang itu adalah teman masa kecil Izuku Satsuki Bakugo.

"Tsckkk! Deku idiot mustahil sekali dia punya Quirk karena dia seharusnya useless Quirk"

Dia tak mau mengakuinya atau menyangkal bahwa lelaki itu memiliki Quirk dan hal itu membuatnya terkejut karena dia tau sedari kecil bahwa Izuku itu Quirkless tapi nyatanya waktu insiden tadi siang benar adanya dan itu membuatnya jengkel sekali.

Karena kenyataannya bahwa dia yang memiliki Quirk harus diselamatkan oleh orang yang tak memiliki Quirk dan itu cukup membuatnya sangat kesal sekali dan tak terima karena seharusnya dia yang menyelamatkannya bukan orang itu.

Mungkin dalam hati dia agak sedikit penasaran bagaimana caranya lelaki itu mendapat Quirk dan itu sangat menganggu sekali di otaknya jadi, mau tak mau dia harus cari tau sendiri nanti.

 _'Jangan sok keren begitu idiot!'_

Daripada memikirkan hal yang memusingkan dia memilih langsung memejamkan mata dan tidur lalu masalah itu dipikirkan saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttttttt akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapter dua ini dan untuk masalah Izuku memiliki Quirk satu lagi mungkin akan muncul di chapter tiga atau empat yah, gimana nanti ajah dah.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lagi semuanya nama saya author yang gajelagi ini akhirnya kembali lagi setelah cukup lama gak update dan sekarang memberi kabar kejutan kalau saat ini fic akan tetap terus berjalan sebagaimana dengan mestinya meski alur cerita sedikit rancu dan membingungkan sekali bagi orang yang membaca ini ohhh, mungkin di cerita ini masih datar karena harus perkenalan tokoh dan masih awal cerita jadi, tetap kalem saja gak usah koar2 kayak onoh yang pada akhirnya kembali ngejamban yah, koar2 iya menang juga kagak kan ngakak saya jadinya :v btw mungkin movie BNHA sudah keluar yang ilegal yah, itu gak mengejutkan karena realease ini sudah lama waktu di Bioskop.**

 **P.s : yah, karena saya orang biasa saja dan lagipula tempat saya sangat jauh dari bioskop jadi jangan heran jika saya sendiri penikmat bajakan karena daerah saya memang tak ada yang namanya bioskop jadi itu freacking annoying.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Kantor Bank**

Tampak aktifitas yang biasa saja dan sering terjadi di tempat ini dimana banyak orang yang meminjam uang, transfer uang, atau menyimpan uang dan yang biasanya sering terjadi adalah melakukan sebuah pembayaran dan sangat ramai sekali mengingat sekarang hari senin dan banyak yang ingin melakukan banyak hal disini.

Dan tak ada yang aneh, terjadi disini bahkan semuanya tampak normal saja namun yang namanya sesuatu tenang pasti bakal memiliki sesuatu yang mengejutkan dari sini dan baru saja beberapa menit aktifitas biasa terjadi lalu muncul ledakan kecil tapi membuat daya cukup keras.

*booommmm!

Dan sebuah brankas bank yang menyimpan banyak uang itu tiba-tiba saja langsung meledak begitu saja tanpa sebab tapi yang jelas itu karena ada seseorang yang memasang sebuah bom dan alhasil pintu itu langsung rusak dan menunjukan isi brankas itu dengan jumlah uang yang sangat banyak sekali dan tentu saja orang-orang disana berhamburan sambil berteriak kepanikan.

"Uwahhhhhh! apa yang terjadi disini!"

"Kenapa ada ledakan disaat seperti ini?!"

"Ada perampokan!"

"Seseorang cepat telepon polisi!"

Yah, seperti yang diduga semuanya langsung sangat panik ketakutan karena tiba-tiba saja ada ledakan dan sudah pasti banyak orang yang menganggap itu sebuah ancaman yang berbahaya namun ada beberapa orang yang mencurigakan secara terburu-buru berjalan memencar dan ada juga yang ke arah berangkas.

"Angkat tangan kalian! ini adalah perampokan!"

Dan benar saja orang-orang aneh ini adalah nyatanya sebuah kelompok perampokan bank dan mereka juga penyebab brankas tadi meledak dan mungkin ini sudah direncenakan dari awal karena biasanya perampokan tiba-tiba sering terjadi dengan pelaku yang langsung mengancam sambil mengacungkan pistol.

Dan tentu saja para perampok itu mengancam warga sipil dengan senjata asli dan jika mereka bergerak atau segera mencoba lapor polisi maka peluru kencang langsung mendarat ke kepalanya apalagi ini namanya kejahatan, hal apapun dilakukan agar mendapat uang tanpa tertangkap oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Dengar jika kalian keluar dari sini atau mencoba berteriak memanggil polisi maka aku tembak kepala kalian disini" ucap Salah satu perampok yang menodongkan senjatanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Tu-tunggu! jangan la-lakukan itu pa-pada anakku!" jawab ibu itu gemetar ketakutan sambil melindungi anaknya yang berusaha tenang dalam tekanan mental ini.

Dan tentu saja ada satu orang yang nekat melakukan itu karena dia tak diawasi dengan ketat "halo, disini kantor Bank di kota Musutafu ada sebuah perampokan dan penyanderaan disini" dia berbicara sangat pelan sekali agar perampok itu tak mendengar suaranya tapi, itu cukup untuk menghubungi pihak keamanan "tolong segera kirim bantuan cepat"

Sementara itu para perampok yang lain sambil masuk ke dalam brankas dan memasukan jumlah uang banyak itu ke dalam karung dan tak peduli terhadap sang pemilik bank yang memohon ampun untuk menyuruh mereka berhenti tapi, perampok itu tak peduli dan meraup uang tersebut.

"Boss, polisi nampaknya sudah tau kita" ucap salah seorang anak buahnya melihat banyak mobil polisi datang dan mengepung tempat itu hingga tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa keluar.

"Tck! nampaknya kita tak punya pilihan lain menggunakan rencana B" ucap sang boss mendecak kesal sekali lalu dia mengambil seorang wanita untuk dijadikan sandera "kau! ikut denganku! dan kalian tetap pada rencana! setelah ini biar aku yang mengurus dan kalian langsung kabur" anak buahnya hanya mengangguk.

"Hey! lepaskan aku!" teriak wanita itu berontak dan ingin melepaskan diri namun cengkraman lelaki tadi begitu kuat.

"Berisik! cepat ikut denganku!" balas sang boss membentak sambil menutup mulutnya agar diam.

sedangkan diluar semua polisi sudah siaga dan siap di posisi masing-masing bahkan kantor bank itu sudah dikepung oleh mereka dan juga dengan gabungan JDIC atau disingkat Japan Defense Intelegent Criminal yang biasa menangani penjahat berbahaya dan kriminal tingkat tinggi dengan penjahat yang menggunakan Quirk yah, ini CIA versi Jepang.

Dan juga ada beberapa Sniper yang ditugaskan dibeberapa gedung untuk membuat pergerakan kalau diizinkan menembak mati pelaku di tempat jika berbuat nekat, ditambah para wartawan juga sudah datang untuk meliput siaran langsung ini karena masih hangat.

Lalu muncul seseorang yang keluar dari dalam mobil jika, dilihat dia bukan manusia secara fisik tapi seperti seorang kucing berwarna jingga, dengan mengenakan jas coklat panjang ke bawah dan sebuah topi bagi orang-orang awam sudah sangat mengenal orang ini yang bernama Inspektur Nekomon yang juga sebagai komandan di kepolisian.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan situasi yang ada di dalam?" Nekomon bertanya kepada anak buahnya dan setelah mendapat laporan tentu saja dia langsung kesini karena partnernya Tsukauchi sedang berada dalam tugas lain meski ada Inspektur lain tapi berhubung dia di dekat sini maka itu jadi urusannya.

"Maaf, Sir tapi sang boss nampaknya menawan seorang sandera dan dia sedang berjalan keluar" jawab salah seorang perwira yang memantau keadaan di dalam.

"Dan dimana Para Hero saat dibutuhkan?" tanya Nekomon cukup kesal dengan ini.

"Kami sudah menghubungi mereka dan sedang dalam perjalanan" jawabnya.

"Tck, kebiasaan Hero menyebalkan yang selalu saja telat" ucap Nekomon mendecak jengkel setelah mendengar jawaban tak memuaskan tadi "mereka benar-benar seperti seorang karyawan baru yang telat di awal pertama kerja"

Dia sebenarnya tak membenci para Hero hanya saja sikap mereka yang seenaknya saja cukup membuatnya kesal sekali ditambah mereka selalu saja telat saat dibutuhkan dan tak segera buru dan juga dia tipe orang yang tak suka datang telat dan harus datang tepat waktu.

"Jadi, apa kita harus langsung menyergap dan melakukan penangkapan?" tanya perwira tadi.

"Tidak, ada banyak warga sipil disana dan cukup berbahaya" jawab Nekomon menggeleng kepala "dan sudah pasti mereka menggunakan cara licik dan sangat kotor itu"

Lalu sang boss keluar dengan sandera sambil menondongkan senjata sambil mengancam "jangan bergerak! jika kalian menembakan atau apapun itu! maka nyawa wanita ini jadi taruhannya!" dia membekap mulut wanita itu.

Nekomon hanya mengangkat setengah tangan dan memberi tanda ke anak buahnya untuk jangan bergerak tapi, tetap siaga dan lakukan penembakan jika itu perlu tapi dia nampaknya harus menunggu waktu dan membiarkan para Hero membereskan semua ini.

Kucing bertubuh manusia itu memegang speaker "heyy! kau penjahat brengsek yang ada disana, cepat lepaskan wanita itu dan kau berjalan perlahan dengan angkat tangan di atas sambil lepaskan senjata itu" dia hanya sedikit mengulur waktu dan menunggu para Hero datang.

"Kau yang harusnya menurunkan senjata itu dan membuat anak buahmu diam!" ucap si boss itu dengan grin yang menjengkelkan sekali.

Nekomon hanya diam saja dan dia tak punya rencana lain untuk membebaskan sandera itu dari tangannya dan juga jika dilakukan secara frontal lalu menyerang maka nyawa para warga sipil jadi berbahaya maka dia itu cukup ambil aman saja.

*Sruttt!

"Ahhhhhh! sial! Apa ini!"

Semuanya terkejut dengan sesuatu putih yang berlendir langsung menempel ke wajahnya alhasil si boss itu tak bisa melihat ke depan dan berusaha melepaskan itu namun sangat lengket sekali dan tak sadar sandera sudah lepas.

"Siapa itu!" Nekomon berteriak mencari sumber sebab tadi dan disana dia melihat bayangan seseorang di atas gedung bank yang di sebelahnya dan tak mengenali wajahnya karena tertutup topeng tapi, dia tak peduli dan prioritaskan sandera "cepat bawa, dia ke tempat yang aman!"

Disana ada seorang yang terlihat pendek tapi, dia mengenakan kostum berwarna merah, dan ada sedikit warna hitam lalu garis-garis yang membentuk seperti jaring, dan topeng yang bagian matanya warna putih besar yah, bisa dibilang itu adalah sang character utama kita.

 _'Ternyata tak sesulit yang kukira membuatnya hanya saja baju ini cukup sempit'_ komentar Izuku yang mengenai kostum pertama yang dibuat sendiri secara asal meski hasilnya tak keliatan buruk tapi, dia agak kurang nyaman bergerak karena sangat ketat.

"Apakah, dia seorang Hero?" tanya salah seorang polisi

Nekomon menyipitkan matanya lalu menjawab "tidak, dia itu ilegal dan sudah jelas berarti seorang Vigilante" baginya ini cukup merepotkan untuk mengurus penjahat ini ditambah seseorang yang menggunakan Quirk secara ilegal meskipun niat dia baik tapi tetap saja dianggap penjahat.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan disini?" tanya polisi tadi.

"Entahlah, tapi tetap fokus pada para perampok tadi" ucap Nekomon serius.

 _'Ugh, sudah aku duga ini memang gak bagus'_ Izuku menghela nafas ketika melihat para polisi menatapnya dengan hangat melainkan waspada yah, itu wajar saja karena dia jadi Hero ilegal tapi dia gak peduli dan ingin melakukan apapun yang dimau 'aku rasa harus selesaikan ini dan pergi tanpa jejak'

Izuku langsung loncat dari gedung dan mengeluarkan jaring lalu terbang ke arah bank sambil melakukan tendangan ayunan ke boss itu dan terpental langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan bank itu karena itu cukup telak yaitu tendangan terbang.

 _'Tunggu, kenapa dia malah membantu kita?'_ Nekomon terkejut melihat itu tapi dia tak melakukan apapun dan tetap menyuruh anak buahnya untuk tak bergerak.

"Heyyyy! Kau siapa?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada boss?!"

"Bodoh, bukankah sudah jelas dia itu Hero!"

"Jadi, tembak dia!"

*drededededetttttt!

 _'Ohh, ini benar-benar sungguhan! aku mirip sekali dengan All Might!'_ Izuku sangat senang sekali dan dia sudah lama ingin seperti ini tapi, karena tak punya Quirk maka harapan jadi Hero sirna namun sekarang impiannya kembali lagi.

Izuku melompat dengan sangat lincah dan cepat sekali dari satu sudut bangunan ke sudut yang lainnya, dengan menghindari tembakan beruntun itu yang seperti hujan dan tak ada habisnya mungkin, karena ini juga salah satu efek kekuatannya jadi dia bisa melihat peluru cepat.

Izuku mengeluarkan jaring putih banyak lalu melemparkan senjata para perampok itu ke arah lain dan tentu saja mereka terkejut tapi, lelaki berambut hijau itu melemparkan dua buah meja dan mengarahkan ke penjahat yang sedang sibuk mengambil uang bank itu.

*Brakkkkkk!

Izuku menembakan jaring kecil ke wajah mereka hingga tak bisa melihat lalu menarik salah satu dari mereka dan semuanya dikumpulkan jadi satu lalu dia berlari memutar dengan cepat lalu mengikat mereka menjadi satu dan menggantungnya ke atas.

"Yah, semuanya sudah beres disini" ucap Izuku melipat tangannya dan sudah tak ada lagi yang tersisa jadi, dia tinggal kabur menghilang karena masih status ilegal menggunakan Quirk tapi.

"Kau fikir, sebisa itu kabur huh? orang sok jagoan?!"

Izuku melihat disana sang boss kembali bangun tapi menyandera seorang gadis kecil yang nampak ketakutan dan di belakangnya mungkin itu ibunya yang sangat cemas sekali dan ekspresi itu mirip sekali dengan ibunya Inko yang sangat khawatir sekali.

"Cepat angkat tanganmu dan diam disana" ucap si boss menyeringai karena merasa ini berhasil "jika, kau bergerak sedikit saja maka anak ini akan berakhir!"

Izuku hanya menurut dan mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah dan baginya ini cukup menyebalkan jika harus menggunakan seorang sandera apalagi anak kecil tapi, dia melihat sesuatu di belakang lalu menekuk jari telunjuk dan kelingking.

*Dorrrrrrr!

"Arggghhhh! Sialan!"

Sebuah tembakan mengenai lengan si boss itu dan menjatuhkan pistolnya tapi, ternyata itu ulah Nekomon yang mendapat kode dari Izuku dan langsung saja dia menarik gadis kecil itu lalu menendang sambil berayun hingga mementalkan boss itu keluar bank dan menabrak salah satu polisi.

Nekomon cukup menatap Vigilante itu dan tak bergeming untuk sekarang prioritas utama adalah para perampok itu dan keselamatan warga sipil namun dia masih waspada karena orang ini bakal jadi merepotkan.

"Lain kali hati-hati dan tetap berani untuk melawan kejahatan" ucap Izuku langsung berlari melompat tinggi meninggalkan bank itu karena saat ini berbahaya jika ada yang tau identitas sesungguhnya tentang Quirk ini termaksud ibunya _'dan aku sangat malas berhubungan dengan Polisi'_

"Tunggu! Mau kemana!?-"

Nekomon mencegah anak buahnya agar tak mengejar Vigilante itu "tunggu, biarkan saja dia"

"Tapi, dia seorang Vigilante?!" protes salah seorang Polisi.

"Untuk saat ini kita bolehkan tapi lain kali kita tangkap" balas Nekomon menatap serius Vigilante itu dan dia sangat khawatir jika orang itu jadi penjahat _'ini, pasti akan jadi pekerjaan yang merepotkan setelah ini'_

"Sebaiknya kalian borgol para penjahat itu dan evakuasi para warga"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Midoriya House** ( **Sore Hari** )

Izuku setelah melakukan itu tentu saja langsung kembali pulang dengan cepat karena tak ada yang boleh tau identitas aslinya sebagai Hero ilegal dan seperti biasa ibunya jam segini sudah pulang dari kerja paruh waktu yang dikerjakan olehnya.

Setelah ayahnya pergi hilang entah kemana kini ibunya yang mengurus semua keperluan apapun itu jadi, sudah pasti memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga yang terkuras habis, Izuku sendiri merasa kasihan melihat ibunya yang banting tulang dan bekerja keras untuknya meskipun dia juga ada niat buat kerja sampingan tapi yah, ibunya menolak karena akan terganggu sekolah.

Kini Izuku duduk di meja sambil menonton tv dan ibunya sedang memasak di dapur yah, dia bersikap normal seperti biasanya dan akan gawat jika ibunya tau karena insting wanita sangat tajam sekali melebihi insting alami hewan buas.

"Kau seharian habis kemana Izuku? nampaknya kau cukup kotor dan keringat?" tanya Inko melihat kondisi anaknya yang beda dan dia takut Izuku diperlakukan tak baik lagi karena Quirkless "apakah si Satsuki iseng denganmu lagi?" terkadang dia cukup jengkel dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Ah, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Satsuki lagipula aku hanya berlari karena dikejar anjing dan terjatuh deh hehehe!" jawab Izuku tertawa dan dia lupa sehabis tadi tak langsung mandi yah, karena ibunya sudah ada duluan di rumah "Ibu tumben pulang sangat awal sekali?"

"Yah, saat ini tak banyak tugas dan sedang sepi jadinya pulang sedikit lebih awal dari biasanya" jawab Inko tersenyum, dia sekarang membuat Sup Ikan Tuna dan Waqyu bakar kesukaan anaknya "karena itu sekarang ibumu memasak kesukaanmu"

"Dengan extra besar!" ucap Izuku bersemangat karena ibunya memasak.

"Siap tuan!"

Izuku langsung menyetel tv karena dia bosan harus menunggu ibunya selesai memasak dan ketika nyala langsung ke siaran berita sore dan menampilkan sesuatu yang terjadi barusan.

"Berita terbaru hari ini, telah terjadi sebuah Perampokan Bank Japan Finance yang ada di Jalan Hoshibana namun pihak polisi sudah menangkap mereka semua berkat seseorang pengguna Quirk yang tak diketahui"

Izuku langsung tersedak dari minumnya ketika mendengar pembawa acara bicara dan tentu saja sudah jelas itu ditunjukan pada dirinya tapi, dia memilih bersikap biasa saja.

"Hummm?! nampaknya itu baru terjadi barusan" ucap Inko mendengar berita itu juga dan itu cukup aneh.

"Yah, begitu deh" Izuku cengengesan saja dan seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Dan menurut para saksi yang melihat disana, dia muncul tiba-tiba begitu saja dan melompat cepat dari satu sisi dari sisi lain lalu menembakan jaring panjang yang lenket"

"Woooooooo! dia sangat keren sekali! dan melompat tinggi sambil melayang di udara menggunakan jaringnya!"

Izuku hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat komentar anak kecil yang dia selamatkan waktu itu dan di video itu dirinya mengenakan kostum warna merah sambil terbang melayang dan menghajar para perampok itu dengan penuh lincah.

"Sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik tapi tetap saja meski begitu dia melakukan dan mengeluarkan Quirk tanpa Izin jadi bisa dibilang dia bukan Hero tapi seorang Vigilante"

"Jadi, bagaimana tanggapan dan apa yang akan dilakukan polisi selanjutnya tentang pahlawan ilegal itu?"

"Jika dia muncul lagi meski menyelamatkan orang, akan kita tangkap karena dia tak memiliki izin untuk jadi pahlawan dan kita interogasi dia lalu apa tujuannya"

Izuku menelan ludahnya secara kasar ketika mendengar reaksi polisi tentang dirinya yang bisa dibilang gak bersahabat sama sekali yah, mungkin dia akan jadi daftar incaran pihak polisi dan mulai sekarang akan sedikit lebih waspada dan berhati-hati lagi jika dalam pergerakan.

"Ohh, ibu berfikir dia malah mirip seperti laba-laba" komentar Inko membawa makanan dan nampaknya dia sudah selesai memasak "ini makananmu Izuku sudah selesai"

"Jadi, pendapat ibu bagaimana tentangnya?" tanya Izuku ingin mendengar pendapat ibunya sendiri tentang dirinya.

"Sebenarnya itu baik menolong orang tapi, jika seperti itu malah tak baik karena semuanya harus resmi jadi, itu seperti supir bus yang ahli mengemudi tapi tanpa SIM" jawab Inko cemberut tapi, sadar anaknya dikelilingi aura gelap depresi "tunggu, kau kenapa Izuku?"

"Gak..." jawab Izuku lemas karena dapat komentar negatif dari ibunya sendiri.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kantor Polisi**

 **"Jadi, nampaknya ada sesuatu yang penting hingga kau memanggilku?"**

Yagi Toshinori atau orang-orang yang mengenalnya sebagai All Might ini datang ke kantor polisi dengan pose penuh gagahnya dan wujudnya yang berotot itu karena jika dalam kondisi sesungguhnya maka semua orang akan terkejut terlebih hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui identitas aslinya.

Terlebih dia dapat panggilan oleh salah satu kawan baiknya yaitu seorang Inspektur Tsukauchi yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba secara mengejutkan begitu saja, biasanya dia jika membuat janji akan menentukan waktu dan tempat tapi, kali ini cukup dadakan sekali ketika dia habis memenjarakan seorang Penjahat.

"Maaf, membuat panggilan mendadak seperti ini All Might dan nampaknya kau cukup sibuk kali ini" balas Tsukauchi tertawa sedikit melihat ekspresi lemasnya itu.

 **"Hahahaha! Sudah ku katakan padamu panggil saja aku Toshinori karena juga tau tentangku!"** ucap All Might tertawa sangat keras dan melipat tangannya **"Tapi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting hingga memanggilku tiba-tiba saja?"**

"Sulit untuk dijelaskan secara lisan karena sangat panjang tapi, mungkin video ini bisa menjelaskannya" jawab Tsukauchi memberikan sebuah rekaman video dan itu terjadi pada siang hari.

Toshinori hanya melihat dalam rekaman video itu dimana ada seseorang yang aneh berbaju merah yang meloncat dengan lincah sambil menghajar para penjahat itu dengan sangat cepat dan gesit lalu dia cukup terkejut jika dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya yang masih muda mungkin 20 tahun ke bawah.

 **"Tunggu siapa dia? apakah seorang Hero Baru?"** tanya All Might cukup penasaran dan tertarik dengan gaya tarungnya yang terkesan unik dan tak menggunakan kekuatan tenaga fisik.

Tsukauchi menggeleng keras "sayang sekali bukan, karena dia muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat penyelamatan meski begitu dia ilegal tanpa lisensi jadi, bisa dikatakan adalah dia seorang Vigilante"

 **"Jadi, kenapa tugas ini diserahkan kepadaku? bukankah lebih baik kau saja?"** tanya All Might bingung, dan agak terkejut dia adalah seorang Vigilante meskipun niatnya baik **"bukankah ada Hero lain yang bisa mengurus ini? lagipula dia memang tak berbahaya?"**

"Hadehhh! kau ini, aku sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kasus penjahat kelas tinggi semua itu" jawab Tsukauchi menghela nafas karena jawaban tadi tak memuaskan "karena kau dan aku cukup saling kenal makanya aku minta bantuan terhadapmu? dan juga Hero lain memang bisa jadi menyebalkan jika diminta bantuan"

 **"Baik-baik, aku akan melakukan-ueghhh!"** All Might terbatuk darah dan kembali ke wujud sesungguhnya "tck, efek samping dan masa kekuatan ini tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi ditubuhku"

"Tampaknya, hingga saat ini kau belum bisa menemukan sang anchestor untuk kekuatanmu itu?" ucap Tsukauchi yang mendengar Hero Nomor satu ini bakal pensiun dan mewariskan kekuatannya yah, itu wajar saja umur sudah tak muda lagi dan ada batasnya.

"Sangat sulit sekali menemukan orang yang spesial dan sesuai dengan kriteriaku" jawab Toshinori yang cukup melelahkan mencari murid karena memang seperti ini takdir kekuatannya yaitu diwariskan secara turun-temurun "dan juga tak semudah itu meski banyak orang diluar sana"

Soal wujud sesungguhnya All Might memang masih tabu dikalangan masyarakat awam apalagi dia adalah Hero nomor satu dan jika diketahui semua orang maka para penjahat akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan juga soal mewarisi kekuatan itu jadi, bakal timbul keributan jika itu diketahui juga baik internal maupun eksternal.

"Aku harap kau, segera menemukannya" ucap Tsukauchi memberi sedikit dorongan.

 **"Yah, ada sih satu orang yang sesuai dengan kriteriaku"** jawab All Might yang kembali normal dan mengingat bocah rambut hijau itu **"tapi, dia menolak mungkin saja ada alasan tapi, aku tak tau itu"** dia berjalan keluar.

"Semoga beruntung!" ucap Tsukauchi dan Hero nomor satu itu hanya melambaikan tangan dan tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi.

*kring! *kring! *kring!

"Halo, aku Tsukauchi disini ada sesuatu"

"Ditemukan beberapa mayat bergeletak di Jalan Hamaguchi dengan beberapa sayatan yang sangat dalam dan diduga itu dibunuh oleh penjahat"

"Tck, masalah gak pernah ada habisnya"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Atap Gedung** ( **Malam Hari** )

Disini sang character utama kita sedang berada di atas gedung sambil memperhatikan gemerlap indahnya kota waktu malam yang penuh dengan berbagai macam warna sambil mengenakan kostum kesayangannya dan alasan dia berada disini adalah panggilan alam.

Panggilan alam disini bukan berarti ingin buang air, melainkan ini adalah salah satu kekuatannya yang bisa mendengar bahaya atau teriakan minta tolong, mungkin ini cukup mengejutkan baginya karena suara itu terus berdengung di gendang telinganya tanpa henti jadi dia harus membereskan itu.

"Ah, sial aku lupa untuk membetulkan ini" Izuku berkeluh kesah tentang kostumnya yang agak ketat dan kurang nyaman jadi, dia tak leluasa bergerak karena Quirk miliknya ini tipe kelincahan dan gekstur bentuk tubuh.

"My! My! My! berdiam di tempat ini memang sangat bagus ya, jika sedang memandang"

Izuku sangat terkejut mendengar suara asing tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dan juga tak ada yang tau bahwa dia sedang berada disini karena orang biasa takkan pernah datang ke tempat ini dan ketika dia menoleh hanya sebuah bayangan gelap saja dan tak terlihat wajahnya.

Namun, yang Izuku tau dia adalah perempuan dari suaranya dan juga bentuk tubuhnya tapi, dia sulit mengenali wajah orang itu karena tertutup bayangan dan satu hal lagi yang jelas dia bukan orang normal melainkan orang berbahaya yang memiliki Quirk dan lelaki berambut hijau itu langsung posisi waspada.

"Ya, ampun kau tak perlu seserius itu lagipula aku takkan membuatmu sakit tapi cuman menderita hihihi!"

Dari cara ketawa saja Izuku sudah mengira dia ini orang tak waras makanya dia hanya mundur beberapa langkah untuk sekedar jaga jarak agar tak ada serangan dadakan yang tak disadari meskipun kabur sekarang percuma tampaknya wanita itu takkan membiarkannya.

"Apa maumu dan urusannya denganku?" Izuku bertanya dengan perlahan mundur "aku tak seperti memiliki masalah denganmu"

"Hihihi! kau seharusnya tak perlu takut seperti itu Vigilante, lagipula kita semua memiliki kesamaan"

"Yaitu, sama-sama diburu oleh polisi bukan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menunjukan giginya yang nampak ketakutan lalu Izuku tau dia bukan Hero melainkan penjahat tapi, alasan dia tak mau menyerang sekarang adalah karena saat ini posisinya sama-sama jadi incaran pihak polisi dan apabila membuat keributan maka otomatis banyak menimbulkan masalah.

"Hah?! aku tak tau apa yang kau maksud itu?" balas Izuku dengan wajah tak tau apa-apa di balik topeng itu.

"Hahahaha! kau lucu jika saat ketakutan seperti itu dan malahan semakin membuatku penasaran"

"Ohhh, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Mungkin manusia Laba-Laba? karena kau yang kulihat bisa memanjat tembok?"

Izuku tau apa yang dimaksud wanita itu mungkin waktu dia membuat aksi pertamanya itu di bank yang sudah pasti menimbulkan banyak perhatian karena di tempat ramai jadi, tak mengejutkan jika penjahat ini semuanya tau tapi tak masalah karena selama identitas dirinya tak terbongkar maka aman.

"Oke, cukup basa-basinya nona! aku saat ini tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu!" ucap Izuku cukup kesal karena waktunya terbuang cukup banyak dan saat ini memang sedang ada panggilan Hero "tidak bisakah kau pergi?"

"Gak, aku ingin bermain sedikit lebih lama lagi denganmu"

Izuku menghela nafas kesal karena tidak bisakah orang ini memberi kebebasan sedikit untuknya padahal sekarang dia sedang ingin menolong seseorang yang membutuhkan tapi, harus tertahan oleh orang ini dan jika dia kabur langsung maka akan ada halangan pengganggu.

*Syutttt!

 _'Sial, sudah kuduga!'_ batin Izuku panik karena serangan dadakan tiba-tiba diarahkan kepadanya dan dia memiringkan kepalanya menghindar.

Jika dilihat itu seperti sebuah pisau tajam yang bagian pegangannya ditali jika, dilempar maka akan kembali lagi dan Izuku langsung melemparkan jaring panjang ke arah acak dan membuat orang itu sedikit keheranan karena aneh.

"Oh, apa yang kau serang itu?"

Izuku tak menggubris sebenarnya serangan itu diarahkan ke tangki besar berisi air lalu langsung ditarik sangat keras hingga rubuh dan mengeluarkan gelombang air yang besar.

*byutrrr!

Orang itu langsung meloncat jauh dari sana dan berdiri di sisi gedung atas lain dan disaat yang sama Izuku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk loncat ke bawah dan langsung kabur menjauh dari sana selagi ada kesempatan untuk itu.

"Ohh, trik yang bagus tapi ini baru salam perkenalanku yah" wanita itu tersenyum menunjukan gigi dan melepas penutup wajahnya.

"Lain kali takkan kubiarkan lolos karena, aku sudah tertarik dengan keberadaanmu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jalan Kota**

Izuku kembali pulang ke rumahnya setelah melakukan sedikit aksi heroik menyelamatkan seseorang dan dia sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan cara alami yaitu menunggu sebuah bus dan alasan dia tak pakai kekuatannya adalah ingin irit tenaga saja.

Dia melihat kondisi langit dan cuaca di sekitar sini berangin disertai kilatan gemuruh kemungkinan bakal ada hujan lebat mungkin dia harus sesegera mungkin kembali pulang ke rumah karena sudah pasti ibunya sangat khawatir sekali.

*Jduarrr!

Tiba-tiba sebuah petir menyambar kencang ke ke bawah mengenai truk yang berisi cairan kimia dan otomati posisi Izuku yang tak jauh dari situ akhirnya terkena cairan kimian kuning yang lengket itu dan mengenai tubuhnya.

Izuku hanya menutup matanya berusaha jikalau cairan kimia ini mematikan dan merusak tubuhnya namun, yang terjadi dia tak merasakan sakit apapun lagi dan hanya basah saja terkena cairan itu lalu beberapa saat menunggu dia memilih pergi dari situ dan langsung pulang dengan jalan kaki.

 _'Tck, Bus benar-benar menjengkelkan jika ditunggu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan, cuttttt akhirnya saya kembali lagi dan tetap update meski lama karena keberadaan author saat ini masih simpang siur sekali dan tak pelak membuat saya pening.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haloo lagi kalian semuanya ternyata saya sudah kembali untuk tetap update dan tampaknya lumayan lama mungkin hampir setengah tahun, itu wajar saja karena sudah kerja jadi sulit untuk menulis apalagi gairah malas mulai menghampiri, sebenarnya ide dan kreasi sudah ada di otak tapi karena sifat malas itu semuanya jadi blank lagi seolah makanan enak yang terbuang sia-sia karena kesenggol kucing hingga akhirnya tak temakan dan mubazir jadi ide saya memang digambarkan seperti itu, btw udah mau hampir berakhir puasa jadi selamat bagi yang poll penuh dan coba lagi tahun depan yang masih bolong dan semoga diberi kesempatan hidup oleh yang Maha Kuasa.**

 **P.s : dan sekarang aku gak ada niatan apapun untuk gitu lah tapi by the way ini sudah chapter 4 dari MHA dari Fic saya dan lumayan lupa dengan jalan cerita itu sendiri padahal saya yang buat itu sendiri wkwkwkwk benar-benar aneh.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Konoki City**

Ini adalah sebuah kota yang berlokasi di daerah pinggir pantai meskipun berada di pesisir tapi kondisi kota ini sangat modern dan canggih sekali seperti pusat kota dengan berbagai macam mesin dan juga tehknologi yang sudah canggih. memang di semua kota tehknologi sudah merata namun masih belum canggih.

Makanya orang-orang yang datang kesini menyebutnya sebagai surganya robot karena disini banyak berbagai macam jenis barang-barang canggih jadi jangan heran jika disini manusia minim bekerja karena memang sudah diatasi oleh mesin dan bukan tenaga manusia.

Terlihat disana ada seseorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di sebuah jembatan kecil sambil menatap karnaval taman hiburan dari jauh, tampak senyuman senang di wajahnya yang menandakan dia sangat menikmati sekali apa yang sedang dilihat.

Pria paruh baya itu memiliki ciri yang tinggi normal untuk orang dewasa, rambut agak berantakan dengan dua cabang helai pendek di jidat, memiliki mata azzure dengan mengenakan kacamata, warna rambutnya coklat cerah di bagian atas dan coklat gelap di bagian bawah jadi dua warna. Dia mengenakan kemeja biru lengan panjang, dan celana casual abu-abu, sepatu hitam, dan tambahan aksesoris jam tangan.

Dan orang itu bernama David Shield seorang Profesor dan Ilmuwan ternama yang tinggal di daerah sini atau memang ini tempat tinggalnya.

Namun terlihat dia diam disini bukan hanya sekedar menatap pemandangan tapi juga dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggumu terlalu lama"

Dan memang benar dia sedang menunggu seseorang buktinya terdengar suara lain datang menghampiri sang Profesor itu.

"Ohh, kebetulan saja aku tak begitu lama disini" balas David menggeleng dan melihat seorang pria tinggi maskulin rambut pirang dan selalu memasang senyum hingga giginya tampak "lama tak berjumpa dengan kau All Might, ahhh mungkin maksudku Toshinori"

 **"Hahahaha! Apa kabarmu kawan lama, sudah berapa lama kita tak bicara lagi seperti ini"** balas figue Hero nomor satu itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin sudah sebulan" ucap David dengan tawa bercanda "tapi, aku terkejut kau ingin bicara sesuatu penting jadi tidak bisakah kita sedikit santai sambil minum kopi?"

 **"Saat ini aku lupa bawa uang untuk membeli sebungkus Rokok"** balas All Might terkekeh.

Asal diketahui sebelum menjadi seorang Profesor David dulunya juga seorang Hero pada saat masa mudah dan dia dengan All Might adalah partner teman kerja sewaktu masih membasmi kejahatan dan setelah beberapa tahun dia memilih pensiun karena kondisi fisiknya sudah tak sebugar dulu dan untuk All Might juga sama tapi karena kebantu oleh kekuatannya dia tampak baik-baik saja.

"Waktu sangat cepat berlalu sekali huh" ucap David yang mengingat masa jayanya "aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak lincah seperti dulu"

 **"Yah, tapi tetap saja kau harus tetap semangat melawan keadilan dan jangan menunjukan rasa lemahmu!"** ucap All Might menunjukan senyum grin.

"Aku rasa kau sedikit benar" ucap David terkekeh dan kembali ke pembicaraan normal "oh, ngomong-ngomong keperluan apa kau memanggilku?" dia langsung pada intinya.

 **"Ini"** All Might memberikan sebuah berkas agak tebal warna coklat **"aku ingin kau periksa itu sendiri dan mungkin kau tau sesuatu"**

"Ini...?" David tak tau apa isinya yang jelas ini seperti berkas laporan tapi jumlahnya agak banyak dan sebelum dia membukanya All Might langsung mengejarnya.

 **"Tahan, disitu dan biarkan kau baca itu nanti"** ucap All Might **"mungkin sedikit merepotkan tapi aku hara-gueghhh!"** tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut hingga wujud aslinya nampak sekali.

"Tampaknya masalah kau sendiri belum selesai" ucap David terkekeh dan dia juga tau tentang rahasia ini dan termaksud masalah temannya, tapi kali ini dia tak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya mendukung sepenuhnya "ka hingga saat ini masih belum menemukan pengganti dirimu?"

"Ini tak semudah memenangkan lotre berhadiah tau" balas Toshinori menghela nafas pasrah, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang cocok tapi dia menolak sama sekali "dan tak semudah itu seseorang memilikinya jika tak melewati kriteria khusus"

"Aku mengerti itu" David mengangguk.

"Jadi, ngomong-ngomong dimana dia?" Toshinori bertanya sambil menatap sekeliling dan dia sedang mencari seseorang.

"Disana" jawab David menunjuk ke arah kanan.

Toshinori melihat orang yang dimaksud sedang memetik sebuah bunga dan orang itu gadis muda cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang sepunggung, dan dia adalah anak dari David. bahkan Toshinori sudah menganggapnya seperti seorang keponakan sendiri meski belum menikah.

"Perlu aku panggil dia?" David bertanya dan anaknya sedikit rindu de

Toshinori menolak "tidak usah, biarkan saja lagipula aku kesini memang hanya untuk mengantarkan ini untuk segera kau periksa" dan dia teringat sesuatu lalu berbicara "hei, tes masuknya akan dimulai seminggu lagi dan kau tak ingin memasukan Melissa ke U.A?"

David memasang wajah masam tak mengenakan "meskipun aku inginnya seperti itu tapi, dia benar-benar menolak sekali" dia cukup sedih karena kekurangan anaknya itu hingga membuatnya sulit diterima dikalangan normal.

Toshinori hanya diam saja dan ucapannya sedikit dijaga agar tak menyinggung perasaan temannya itu, dia tau Gadis itu memiliki masalah yang sama dengan bocah yang bertanya waktu itu. mungkin saja dia ada rencana untuk mempertemukan mereka tapi tidak sekarang.

David hanya bisa pasrah karena anaknya tak memiliki Quirk dan itu seperti takdir meski dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin dengan ilmu pengetahuan tapi tak ada hasil apapun, juga anaknya memang memiliki cita-cita seperti orang pada umumnya tapi dengan kondisinya seperti itu membuat mental anaknya langsung down.

"Dia sangat senang tau tentang U.A" ucap Toshinori mengingat anak itu yang bercerita panjang lebar tentang academy itu dengan wajah senang.

"Aku mengerti tapi.. Ah sudahlah" David menghela nafas dan tak ingin membahas lagi.

Toshinori ada satu ide di otaknya "aku ada ide, tapi berhasil atau tidaknya tergantung situasi"

"Tidak usahlah kau repot-repot seperti itu" David tersenyum terhibur "lagipula banyak pekerjaan penting yang harus kau lakukan selain ini"

Toshinori berubah kembali jadi dirinya **"itulah mengapa yang namanya sahabat harus ada dan selalu membantu! itu juga termaksud keadilan!"** dia merangkul kepalanya.

"Hahahaha!" David hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **U.A Academy**

Terlihat banyak sekali murid-murid dari berbagai sekolah yang ada diseluruh penjuru jepang tengah berkumpul di depan loker pendaftaran dengan memegang secarik kertas, dan tentu saja alasan mereka berada disini adalah untuk mendaftar ke Academy khusus kepahlawanan.

Meskipun di seluruh Jepang juga ada Academy khusus kepahlawanan tapi U.A adalah yang paling terkenal karena reputasi gelar mereka, munculnya banyak pahlawan hebat dari sini contohnya Endeavor, dan juga sudah teruji jelas bahwa lulus dari sini sudah pasti jadi pahlawan atau sekedar pembantu pahlawan.

Dan juga kebanyakan murid disini memilih tempat ini cukup berbagai alasan mulai dari keinginan sendiri, dapat rekomendasi dari seseorang, atau orang yang memiliki Quirk paling hebat ingin menguji kekuatannya meskipun agak terdengar sombong.

Dan juga tampak ekspresi murid-murid yang kusam, kecewa, depresi, dan sangat senang sekali karena yang dipegang itu adalah hasil dari ujian lisan mereka kemungkinan saja ada beberapa mereka yang lulus lewar tes tulis dan jika tidak mungkin bisa mencobanya tahun depan.

"Arhghh! menyebalkan sekali!"

"Mungkin tahun depan kau bisa mencobanya"

"Hey, kau ada di kelas yang mana?"

"Bodoh, ini baru awal penentuan kelas itu nanti setelah kita lulus tes"

Itsuka hanya diam tanpa ekspresi melihat hasil tesnya tanpa menggubris ocehan-ocehan murid-murid di sekitarnya, tampak senyum senang di wajahnya ketika melihat tesnya yang berhasil lulus dengan nilai lumayan tinggi dan dia cukup bangga dengan itu tapi jika karena bukan bantuan seseorang mungkin dia gagal, karena Itsuka agak buruk jika harus tes tulis.

 _'Yah, yang terpenting tahap awal sudah lewat'_ Itsuka tersenyum memegang erat kertas tesnya dan dia takkan menyerah untuk lulus dan agar diterima disini.

Mata Hijaunya memandang sekitar tempat ini dengan wajah-wajah asing baginya karena mereka berasal dari sekolah berbeda jadi tak heran jika dia tak kenal, dan tujuan mereka sama seperti dirinya untuk disekolah ini agar menjadi Hero terhebat atau mungkin ada tujuan lainnya juga.

Setiap matanya mengitari sekitar dia sama sekali tak menemukan apapun atau seseorang yang sedang dia cari meskipun Itsuka tanpa berkedip sama sekali dan memang benar dia tak ada disini, biasanya orang itu akan bersemangat tapi kali ini wajah itu tak terlihat disini.

 _'Dia benar-benar tak datang yah'_ Itsuka sedikit sedih padahal dia berharap orang itu juga datang dan lulus bersama dengannya, paling tidak datang kemari dan memberinya ucapan selamat dengan tampang senyum polosnya tapi itu tak pernah terjadi.

Dan orang yang dimaksud adalah temannya itu Izuku, gadis berambut orange itu mengerti semua tentang lelaki itu karena dia sudah berkawan sangat lama dari kecil hingga sekarang dan dia juga yang selalu bersama Izuku selalu disaat yang lainnya tak mau berteman dengannya karena Quirkless.

Itsuka juga tau bahwa Izuku sangat senang sekali masuk ke Academy ini karena menjadi Hero seperti idolanya All Might adalah cita-citanya tapi, karena kondisinya seperti itu banyak orang-orang yang bilang itu mustahil, ada yang mengejeknya, bahkan membully lelaki itu karena dia tak punya Quirk tapi Itsuka selalu melindunginya karena dia sedikit spesial.

Disaat yang lain tau Izuku Quirkless banyak dari mereka yang mulai menjauh dan memandang Izuku jijik tapi, dia berbeda karena sifatnya yang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun tak peduli status, Harta, dan kekuatan apalagi lelaki itu sering banyak membantunya belajar dan Ituska faham Izuku orang yang sangat cerdas terlepas dari kekurangnnya Quirkless.

Dia sebenarnya disini berharap dirinya dan Izuku melakukan ujian masuk bersama, belajar jadi Hero di kelas yang sama, lalu lulus dan jadi partner Hero bersama-sama namun terkadang mimpi tak seindahnya kenyataan.

Dan kemudian dia mengirimkan pesan saja ke lelaki itu karena jika ditelepon mungkin tak diangkat karena Izuku ada aktifitas lain.

"Halo?"

Itsuka terhentak ketika mendengar suara menyapanya dan menoleh ke samping dimana ada seorang gadis yang sedikit pendek darinya, rambut pendek seleher dengan dua cabang ke pipi, mata bulat hitam polos, dan warna pink dikedua pipinya, bisa dipastikan orang ini juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya.

"Iya? Apakah ada sesuatu?" Itsuka bertanya dengan mimik sopan.

Gadis itu sedikit bingung "aku sudah melihat bahwa aku lulus tapi, aku tak tau lagi setelah ini apa yang harus dilakukan?"

Itsuka menjawab "kau tetap diam saja disitu hingga salah satu Panitia datang dan memberi tau kita apa yang dilakukan selanjutnya"

"Oh, terima kasih banyak ngomong-ngomong namaku Ochaco Uraraka" ucap gadis itu sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Itsuka Kendo" gadis berambut orange itu juga melakukan hal yang sama "jadi mungkin ini terdengar tak sopan tapi, Quirk milikmu seperti apa?"

"Ohh, aku bisa membuat diriku dan objek yang kusentuh bisa melayang di udara" jawab Ochaco dengan senang hati.

"Kalau milikku bisa membuat tanganku menjadi besar" ucap Itsuka dengan bangga.

"Sangat keren sekali!" ucap Ochaco dengan mata berkilau bintang penuh kagum "itu sangat berguna jika mengatasi musuh dan sangat berbeda sekali denganku" tiba-tiba aura depresi di sekitarnya muncul dan membuat Itsuka sweatdrop.

"Hahaha tidak! tidak milikmu juga hebat kok" Itsuka tertawa yang dipaksakan "lagipula semua orang pasti memiliki Quirk dengan kelebihan masing-masing jadi, jangan menyerah jika kau merasa tak pede dengan milikmu sendiri karena aku yakin kekuatanmu juga sangat berguna"

"Hehehehe! terima kasih" Ochaco cengengesan malu karena dipuji.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin sambil menunggu dipanggil?" Itsuka inisiatif mengajak teman barunya itu "aku benar-benar suntuk sekali jika menunggu seperti ini"

"Baiklah" Ochaco menerima itu dengan senang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Midoriya House** ( **Malam Hari** )

"Aku pulang!"

"Izuku! kenapa kau telat pulang?"

Izuku kembali pulang ke rumah namun sesampainya di rumah dia disambut ekspresi tak mengenakan dari ibunya yang kesal sekali karena dia pulang malam, itu mungkin wajar saja jika ibunya khawatir karena tadi dia lupa memberi kabar atau apapun itu sebuatannya.

"Yah... tadi Izuku ada suatu urusan kecil.." lelaki berambut Hijau itu canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya dan tak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Urusan apa?!" Inko masih tetap curiga dan tak mengendorkan pandangannya.

"Aku tau ibu khawatir tapi aku benar-benar baik-baik saja" ucap Izuku memasang senyuman bahwa dia dalam kondisi sehat.

"Lantas kenapa dengan tubuhmu itu? Penuh luka, baju rusak, dan wajahmu kotor sekali?" Inko bertanya seperti belum percaya dan dia terkejut melihat kondisi anaknya sekarang yang terlihat buruk sekali.

Izuku hanya diam saja tanpa berucap kata sama sekali dia sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi karena instingmu seorang ibu itu sangat kuat mau bagaimana mana pun kau berbohong, tapi sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan dia ingin menyembunyikan ini namun belum waktu yang tepat untuk jujur sekarang.

Sebenarnya kondisi Izuku yang buruk itu karena memang sedang latihan menguasai Quirk barunya di tempat Pantai yang dipenuhi sampah karena menurutnya itu cocok dan juga secara kebetulan dia menjadi pahlawan dibalik bayang dengan cara mengejar mobil perampok dan mengalahkan mereka.

Tapi, jujur untuk sekarang memang Izuku tak bisa memberi taunya tentang dirinya yang memiliki Quirk tiba-tiba dan juga menjadi pahlawan tanpa Izin karena akan cukup membuat ibunya itu panik tanpa hal jelas jadi dia tetap memilih diam.

"Oh, ini aku habis berlari dan langsung terjatuh hehehe!" Izuku cengengesan agak canggung.

"Siapa lagi yang membully dirimu? apakah ada yang mengganggumu? Apakah itu anak Mitsuki lagi?" ucap Inko yang masih tak percaya karena sebagai seorang ibu dia tau kenapa alasan anaknya jika pulang kotor dan terluka seperti ini.

Karena Inko sudah tau bagaimana kehidupan Izuku di luar sana sewaktu itu karena kondisi anaknya yang Quirkless dan sejak saat itu dia selalu saja mendapat perlakuan tak mengenakan sama sekali, Bullyan, dan juga cacian. sebagai seorang ibu siapa yang tak sedih melihat anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Inko terkadang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kelemahan Izuku dan dia tak bisa berbuat banyak, dia tau anaknya itu memiliki mimpi yang sangat hebat dan dia sangat bangga akan hal itu tapi setelah mengetahui anaknya Quirkless siapa yang tak shock dengan itu tapi, dia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun dan tetap menyemangati Izuku yang satu-satunya ada di keluarga ini.

"Baiklah, Izuku kau mandi Ibu sudah siapkan air hangat" ucap Inko memilih mengalah dan tak terus bertanya lagi "dan setelah itu kita makan"

"Baiklah" Izuku hanya menurut saja dan dia mengecek Handphone dan mendapat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan 20 pesan belum terbaca 'ohh, astaga sudah berapa lama aku tak sadar dengan ini?'

"Ahhhhh!"

Izuku mendengar teriakan ibunya dan melihat dia terpleset langsung saja secara repleks dia langsung berlari cepat menyangga Ibunya agar tak terjatuh dan makanan yang berterbangan itu kini kembali rapi seperti semula berkat kecepatannya.

"Oh, terima kasih Izuku kau repleks cepat" ucap Inko menghela nafas dan dia tak sadar ada yang aneh dengan anaknya.

"Bukan masalah ibu" balas Izuku namun dia yang sadar atas dirinya sendiri.

Izuku terkejut bukan karena repleks cepatnya yang membuat makanan itu kembali normal tapi kecepatan dia bergerak padahal ibunya ada di dapur sedangkan dirinya di tangga menuju ruang atas jika secara logika itu mustahil sekali bergerak cepat dan tepat waktu menyelamatkan ibunya padahal jaraknya lumayan.

'Apa lagi denganku?' Izuku merasa tubuhnya aneh, dia sebenarnya bingung ini jelas bukan berasal dari kekuatannya dan jelas berbeda.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, ibu akan siapkan makan malam" ucap Inko memakai celemek.

"Okay"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Dagobah Municipal**

Disini adalah sebuah Pantai pada umumnya mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu karena daerah ini berada di dekat laut namun, tempat ini malah dikatakan bukan seperti Pantai yang bersih, indah, dan pemandangan sunrise itu tapi yang jelas ini bukanlah sebuah Pantai karena ini lebih mirip seperti tempat pembuangan sampah akhir dan terlihat tak layak untuk disebut seperti Pantai.

Karena Pantai ini sangat berantakan sekali seperti kapal pecah yang dipenuhi banyak berbagai macam sampah elektronik mulai dari ukuran kecil hingga besar dan bisa dikatakan tempat ini tak terawat begitu saja seperti terabaikan tanpa ada sama sekali orang yang peduli.

Namun meski begitu tempat yang berantakan ini nyatanya sangat berguna sama sekali karena disini adalah ada seseorang yang tengah berlatih tapi latihan ini tak seperti pada umumnya dan memang benar di tempat berantakan itu ada seseorang lelaki berambut hijau keriting.

Sebut saja namanya Izuku Midoriya yang memilih tempat ini sebagai latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan Quirk miliknya dan juga menambah stamina agar setiap dia banyak bergerak tak kelelahan sangat cepat karena Izuku gampang lelah karena belum terbiasa dengan cara mengangkat dan memindahkan barang-barang ini ke tempat yang sesungguhnya.

Izuku sebenarnya juga kurang faham dengan model jenis latihan apa yang sesuai dengan Quirk miliknya tapi, yang dia tau dari manga yang sudah dibaca untuk menjadi kuat harus latihan fisik, juga tenaga, dan diiringi mengasah Quirk yang sudah dipunya ibarat jika ujung pisau diasah maka akan tajam sama seperti Quirk.

"Aku tak pernah tau latihan sendiri bisa selelah mungkin" ucap Izuku menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap jidatnya yang penuh keringat "ini benar-benar tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bisa ada sampah sebanyak ini? di Pantai pula?" dia sangat heran.

Izuku sangat menyayangkan daerah sini sangat tak terurus sekali padahal jika dikatakan tempat ini bakal menjadi bagus kalau saja orang pintar dan mengerti daerah sini tapi, gak semua orang memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya dan ada saja orang-orang memiliki ide primitif macam dia.

Izuku tetap mengangkat, mendorong, dan memindahkan tumpukan sampah yang sangat banyak itu ke tempat seharusnya dan sangat mustahil jika beres dalam satu hari jadi, dia lakukan semampu tenaganya saja dan tanpa sadar ada figure wanita yang tengah memperhatikan Izuku dari pinggir jalan.

Dan Izuku langsung sadar karena merasakan ada yang sedang mengintip namun ketika berbalik dia tak melihat apapun namun nampak sebuah kotak besar lalu dia mengambil itu menggunakan jaring laba-laba.

Izuku membuka itu "whoaa! makanan! siapa juga yang memberi bekal seperti ini?" pandangan matanya beralih ke sekeliling namun sama sekali tak menemukan apapun dan juga cukup kebingungan siapa orang yang sengaja menaruh itu disini.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti Izuku merasa memang ada seseorang disini dan sedang mengawasi dirinya namun ketika dia cari seseorang itu malah menghilang namun itu bukan sebuah hantu atau benda mistis lainnya karena hal seperti itu sudah tak ada di jaman sekarang saja.

"Oh, kenapa kau ada disitu Izuku?"

Lelaki berambut hijau itu mendengar seorang perempuan memanggil namanya dan ketika menoleh disana ada seorang gadis cantik berambut jingga, kuncir panjang ke kiri, dengan bola mata hijau dan cuman satu-satunya yang Izuku tau adalah teman masa kecilnya itu Itsuka Kendo.

"Oh, Kendo rupanya" ucap Izuku menyapa seolah tak terjadi apapun namun dia melihat gelagat gadis itu yang melipat tangannya, dengan wajah runyam tak bersahabat, dan kaki kiri menghentak ke tanah seperti sedang kesal.

"Jangan menyapa aku begitu seolah tak terjadi apapun" balas Itsuka dengan nada sewot sekali "kau lupa apa yang harus dilakukan kemarin?"

"Entahlah" Izuku mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau apapun.

"Sudah kau mengecek ponselmu?!" ucap Itsuka Itsuka menekan suaranya di akhir dan masih kesal.

Izuku teringat karena tadi malam dia niatnya mau mengecek banyak notif dari ponsel miliknya tapi karena terlalu banyak bergerak dan juga sehabis membantu orang menjadi Hero Gelap, itu sudah pasti membuat tenaganya drop apalagi dia belum terbiasa jadi Hero seperti ini.

"Begini... Anu...Soalnya" Izuku cuman cengngesan sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal dan tak menatap kontak dengan gadis itu.

"Oh, yeah? coba jelaskan lebih detail?" Itsuka bertanya dengan nada tak senang sekali atau lebih tepat kesal padahal dia berharap malam Izuku memberi kabar tapi tak sama sekali karena saking menunggu dia jadi tertidur di sofa.

"Maaf" ucap Izuku membungkuk karena merasa bersalah.

Itsuka kembali tersenyum saja dan menyerah "baiklah, namun apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? sambil membawa sampah seperti itu pula?"

"Aku sedang kerja sambilan membersihkan sampah" jawab Izuku penuh dusta.

Itsuka mengerutkan dahinya dia tau Izuku berbohong jika dilihat dari gelagatnya dan secara logika saja tempat ini memang sudah tak dipedulikan lagi atau memang tak terawat jadi, sangat mustahil tiba-tiba seperti ini lagipula jika ingin membersihkan sampah maka harus menyuruh orang-orang dewasa. dan disini tau Izuku menyembunyikan sesuatu namun dia tak bertanya karena mustahil untuk dapat jawaban sesungguhnya jadi nanti saja.

"Oh, kita Istirahat makan siang dulu" Itsuka mengajaknya dan dia memang sedang lapar "dan kau harus beritau kenapa tak bicara kemarin malam!" dia dengan nada serius

"Baiklah"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sebuah Bangunan**

Sebuah bangunan yang nampak gelap dan begitu usang berdiri di sebuah tempat yang tak terurus atau jarang diperhatikan karena memang ini seperti di daerah sudut kota yang tersembunyi jadi jangan terheran jika kasus kriminal begitu tinggi di tempat ini dan juga tak banyak diketahui bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat sarang para penjahat berada.

Di dalam gedung itu lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar ada seseorang berbadan besar tengah berbaring di kasur kecil berselimut, tanpa wajah cuman kosong dan kulit melepuh seperti terbakar, dengan infusan selang di tangan dan tabung pernafasan yang menempel di hidung. dan menandakan orang itu sedang sakit.

Dan dia tak sendiri karena ada seseorang yang menemani orang itu di sampingnya dengan rambut sedikit gondrong berantakan menutupi matanya, dan beberapa manekin tangan yang ada di sekitar tubuhnya termaksud yang menutupi wajahnya sambil memperhatikan Televisi yang menampilkan All Might.

"Dia dari sekian banyak orang yang benar-benar aku ingin musnahkan"

"Tak semudah itu Shigaraki karena dia tak bergerak sendiri meskipun orang konyol itu selalu bertindak sendiri"

"Aku tau maka dari itu kita sudah merencanakan semuanya agar matang"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memanggil mereka tentu saja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya bagian ini selesai juga dan mungkin terdengar boring karena seperti epilog tapi aku gak ada rencana buat Izuku masuk U.A tau.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Whats'uppp kita kembali lagi dengan fic ini yang jalan ceritanya cukup absurd sekali kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang saya karena memang seperti itu lagipula buat fic cuman just fun jadi updatenya juga gimana mood saya (dasar Author koplok!) ngomong-ngomong soal fic ternyata anime ini bakal dapat S5 dan sudah diperlihatkan trailer itu sendiri mungkin ada perkiraan tahun depan tapi ada yang bilang bahwa Oktober tapi yang jelas ini bakal keluar juga dan cukup hype maybe? cuman yah kita hanya nunggu saja dan btw aku punya pekerjaan cukup berat buat ke depannya jadi gak tau bakal tetap nulis atau tidak hanya saja gak tau deh semoga ajah enggak namun gak ada yang tau takdir.**

 **P.s : oke, sedikit komentar dari saya tahun ini kebanyakan anime tipe Isekai Op keluar jadi Anime dan entah kenapa saya cukup bosan sekali dan bingung kenapa bisa keluar jadikan anime? mungkin pemasaran agar LN atau manga laris terkenal.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Atap Gedung**

Seorang figure yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah mahkota pucuk bangunan sambil menatap seluruh kota dari sana dan figure itu agak tinggi, dengan baju merah, dengan garis kotak warna biru di kedua lengan, motif jaring Laba-Laba, celana biru, dan symbol Laba-Laba di tengah Dada, lalu topeng dengan mata putih polos.

Sebut saja manusia Laba-Laba atau yang kita ketahui sang character utama Izuku Midoriya tengah berdiam diri di sana terlihat seperti sedang termenung sesuatu tapi kenyataanya dia hanya memandang seluruh area ini lagipula memang cukup bagus melihat sesuatu dari atas.

Izuku seperti biasa melakukan tugas Hero gelap atau dadakan karena prinsip dia adalah di mana ada yang minta tolong maka disitulah dia ada karena terinspirasi dari idolanya All Might karena meski lawan sangat kuat dan lebih hebat tapi jika kau memiliki tekad dan keberanian maka itu akan mudah.

Awalnya Izuku cukup terkejut dengan kekuatan baru ini lalu berlatih agar dapat berguna dan itu hanya butuh waktu beberapa hari karena dia orang yang cukup pintar dengan keahlian analisa yang sangat teliti makanya tak butuh waktu lama untuknya bisa.

Meski terkadang waktu awal masih gagal namun dia tak menyerah untuk terus berlatih meningkatkan tehknik ini sambil sesekali melatih daya ketahanan fisiknya agar seimbang satu sama lain dan tak mudah cepat lelah karena yang dirasa olehnya tubuhnya ini sudah lemas hanya karena loncat-loncat sambil berayunan dan makanya dia melakukan latihan ini meski agak kesulitan.

Dia sudah perlahan terbiasa dengan ini mungkin karena mendapat perlakuan bully tak mengenakan waktu dulu karena dirinya Quirkless jadi rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang begitu saja dan sekarang dia sudah mulai terbiasa atau bisa menggunakan kekuatannya itu.

Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang sedikit membuatnya aneh hingga harus berfikir seperti adalah soal kemarin bagaimana bisa dia bergerak dari titik satu ke titik lainnya hanya dalam kedipan mata saja padahal normalnya butuh 10 detik namun satu hal yang Izuku tau adalah bahwa ini kekuatan atau Quirk baru itupun masih samar.

Namun yang jelas jika ada waktu mungkin dia akan mencobanya karena lari dia sudah berbeda sekali bahkan efek dari larinya adalah bekas jejak seperti Ban mobil yang berputar dengan efek berasap seperti ada dua benda yang bergesek satu sama lain dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _'Yah, mungkin bisa lari cepat?'_ Izuku hanya bisa mengira-ngira saja tapi hanya itu saja kemungkinan tertinggi karena bekas itu tak seperti kekuatan Laba-Laba itu yang bisa merayap di dinding, mengeluarkan jaring, dan bergantung terbalik.

Untuk saat ini dia kesampingkan dulu kekuatan baru itu karena bisa difikirkan kapan saja yang terpenting dari sekarang adalah pekerjaan superhero yang tak punya izin ini karena selepas pulang dari berlatih dia melihat sebuah mobil perampok yang sedang dikejar para mobil polisi jadi naluri ingin membantu muncul.

Dia langsung naik ke atas sebuah gedung yang paling tertinggi sambil memantau lokasi para penjahat itu kemana arah tujuan mereka meski sebenarnya bisa terkejar dengan bergelantungan tapi dia ingin meminimalisir kerusakan atau mencari perhatian karena status dia hero ilegal dan meski sudah membantu jika ketahuan polisi akan dianggap juga sebagai penjahat.

Alasan dia masih berdiri seperti itu adalah ingin tau arah tujuan dari penjahat itu karena posisi mereka sekarang tengah berlari-lari dari kejaran polisi tapi dia tau jika tak bergerak maka akan kehilangan jejak, maka dari itu dia mulai melompat dari satu Gedung ke Gedung lainnya dan mengejar sambil tetap jaga jarak.

"Plat Nomor 1276 AS dimohon untuk segera hentikan mobil kalian, lalu keluar dengan tangan terangkat di atas kepala kalau tidak kita akan gunakan kekerasan"

*Dorrrrrrr!

Sementara para polisi tetap terus mengejar para pelaku kejahatan ini agar tak kehilangan jejak dan mereka tetap negosiasi dengan cara halus agar semua pelaku itu menyerahkan diri dengan cara damai agar tak ada kekerasan lagi tapi rupanya cara seperti itu mustahil untuk seorang penjahat berdamai dan membalas dengan cara menembakan pistol.

Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa para polisi melayani tantangan mereka meski rawan dengan para warga yang bakal terkena peluru nyasar, atau kena tabrak lari karena pengendara tak menyetir dengan benar. bisa dikatakan penjahat ini sudah memiliki banyak cacatan kriminal dari satu kejadian saja yaitu Merampok rumah orang kaya, pencurian, berkendara ugal-ugalan, dan terlebih tanpa SIM.

Kejar-kejaran itu masih tetap berlanjut namun mobil penjahat itu bergerak lebih cepat lagi hingga meninggalkan para polisi itu namun tak beberapa lama para pihak keamanan langsung kehilangan jejak begitu saja seolah sudah pergi jauh atau menghilang.

"Sial! Unit 03 kita kehilangan jejak mereka ganti"

"Unit 09 tak melihat pergerakan ataupun mobil berkecepatan tinggi ganti"

"Di perbatasan kota tak ada satupun mobil yang mencurigakan ganti"

"Brengsek! cepat cari mereka aku yakin masih ada di sekitar sini bersembunyi dan masih belum kabur jauh"

"Siap!"

Para polisi itu kembali mencari mereka tapi ternyata mobil para penjahat itu rupanya berhenti di sebuah gang yang gelap tanpa penerangan sambil bersembunyi dari polisi itu dan setelah dilihat aman mobil itu secara pelan melewati gang itu secara perlahan.

"Hehehe! polisi yang sangat bodoh sekali mudah ditipu"

"Boss lihat di depan sana ada seseorang!"

"Huh?!"

Di sana ada sebuah bayangan berdiri dengan tampilan agak kemerahan dan di sana memang Izuku yang sudah siap sedia kalau terjadi sesuatu buruk dan akhirnya benar terjadi maka dari itu dia langsung mencegat jalannya.

Izuku sudah menduga hal mustahil jika polisi menangkap para penjahat yang sangat licik sekali dengan mudah maka dari itu adanya para Hero cukup membantu dan mempermudah mereka dalam menangkap para penjahat meski harus dengan kekerasan karena mereka juga pakai kekerasan dan rata-rata penjahat memiliki Quirk.

"Tabrak saja!"

Mobil itu langsung bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi berniat menabrak orang mengganggu itu namun tentu saja Izuku sudah menyiapkan segalanya dan ternyata dia sudah siap menarik sesuatu dengan jaring panjang itu.

'Kemarilah kalian' Izuku tersenyum grin dibalik topengnya.

Lalu setelah mobil itu terasa dekat dengan sekuat tenaga Izuku melemparkan dua buah tong sampah besar secara bersamaan dan hal mustahil sekali bakal dihindari oleh mereka lalu seketika menghantam mobil itu hingga berputar-putar dan mendarat diposisi terbalik.

*Duarrr!

Suara ledakan besar terdengar dari mobil itu hingga menimbulkan kobaran api, hal itu wajar saja karena bensin mungkin tumpah dan bisa saja terkena sesuatu yang memicu api atau ledakan itu karena bensin memang cukup sensitiv sekali jika ada benda bergesek menimbulkan percikan kecil maka akan jadi lebih besar.

Di sana ada lima orang yang keluar sambil membawa senjata dan menghujani peluru dengan begitu sporadis tanpa berfikir tapi hal seperti ini mudah sekali bagi Izuku untuk menghindar karena pergerakannya sangat lincah sekali mungkin ini salah satu kelebihannya.

Izuku meloncat cepat dan mendekati salah satu dari mereka yang ingin berniat memukul tapi bocah berambut hijau itu lebih dulu menendang wajahnya dengan sangat keras lalu ada dari mereka yang ingin menembak tapi Izuku menarik senjata itu dan merusaknya.

Terlihat ekspresi orang itu cukup panik ketakutan, Izuku memanfaatkan moment ini lalu melemparkan mereka semua ke tembok secara cepat dan akhirnya mengikat mereka menjadi satu dengan jaring tebal dan terdengar suara sirine polisi lalu dia meloncat ke atas menghilang.

"Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

"Tidak tau kita sudah menemukan mereka seperti ini?"

Dan tak lama seluruh anggota polisi datang karena mendengar suara dentuman keras dan mendapati semuanya sudah selesai dengan para penjahat yang diikat jadi satu, dengan wajah dan mulut ditutup oleh sesuatu seperti selotif, dan parahnya mereka digantung terbalik.

Kepala polisi itu dibuat bingung dengan kejadian ini dan akhirnya dia sadar sebuah tanda yang dibuat oleh jaring dengan bentuk Laba-Laba dan akhirnya dia tersadar siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Begitu rupanya"

"Ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak, biar aku nanti yang melapor ke pusat"

Dan akhirnya para penjahat itu tertangkap semua lengkap dengan barang bukti dan para anggota polisi itu masih tetap di sana untuk melakukan penyelidikan sedangkan Izuku di atas sana sambil memperhatikan saja.

 _'Tugasku, sudah selesai jadi saatnya pulang'_ Izuku bersiap pergi namun terdengar suara lain mendekat.

"Aku terheran kenapa ada seseorang di sini mengenakan kostum?"

Izuku terkejut lalu berbalik dan melihat di sana ada seorang figure seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat jelas dari nada suaranya tengah berdiri di sana, rambutnya berkibar terbawa angin, lalu sorotan cahaya dari belakang itu membuatnya agak sulit untuk melihat, tapi satu hal dari postur tubuhnya memang ini wanita.

Izuku mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mundur sambil berjaga jarak dari wanita misterius ini karena cukup berbahaya untuknya mau itu seorang Hero ataupun penjahat posisi dia memang sedang tak aman tatapan matanya fokus sekali ke depan dan tak ingin lengah sama sekali.

"Tadi, aku mendengar suara ledakan setelah itu yang aku temukan hanya kau" wanita itu berbicara dan lalu dia bertanya "ngomong-ngomong aku baru pertama kali melihatmu? apakah kau seorang Hero magang? Asistent? atau baru"

Izuku sudah bisa menilai wanita ini Hero juga tapi entah kenapa dirinya harus waspada karena aura ini cukup menekan sekali bisa dikatakan dia kuat jika bertarung maka akan membuat kegaduahan dan dia tak ingin itu terjadi meskipun kabur rasanya pasti akan sulit.

"Siapa kau?" Izuku bertanya dengan serius punuk lehernya berkeringat karena tekanan ini.

"Fufufu! tak usah tegang seperti itu bocah baru" wanita itu tertawa dengan suara seperti wanita usil pada umumnya "mungkin ini mengejutkanku bahwa tak mengenal Hero ini tapi yah, mungkin kau tau Black Cat? Yupzz itu adalah aku"

Izuku ingat nama Hero itu yang sudah cukup terkenal sekali bahkan dia lumayan sering melihatnya di TV dengan kekuatan melompat yang hebat dan fisik yang kuat menandakan bahwa Hero ini lebih mirip seperti seekor kucing bahkan dari bentuk kostumnya juga.

 _'Siapa yang mengira kita akan bertemu di sini?'_ Izuku sulit memprediksi ini dan kemungkinan kabur juga mustahil karena yang dihadapi wanita kuat dan harus sedikit hati-hati.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut pendek seleher yang diikat, warna coklat, dengan tiga garis merah di pipi, mata warna hitam, mengenakan kostum topeng yang menutupi area mata, telinga Kucing palsu, mulut yang dilipstik warna merah, Jacket kulit hitam hitam kebiruan dengan seleting, sarung tangan warna putih, celana panjang yang warna sama dengan baju, sepatu boots putih, dua ekor di belakang pinggulnya.

'Ughhh.' Izuku menatap arah lain berusaha menyembunyikan blush dibalik topengnya karena dia gak biasa sekali dengan melihat lekuk tubuh wanita dari jenis pakaian, tubuh, atau apapun itu yang jelas dia akan panik atau gugup karuan kalau terkena daya tarik sexual dari wanita.

"Jadi, kau tak terbiasa melihatku seperti ini yah?" Black Cat dengan mata sebelah berkedip dan seringai jahil di wajahnya melihat Hero baru ini "jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini? dan siapa namamu? aku baru pertama kali melihatnya?"

"Jadi..." Izuku tak tau harus menjawab jujur atau bohong karena jika dijawab salah satunya hasilnya gak ada yang bagus.

Shino Sosaki adalah nama asli dari Hero mirip Kucing ini atau biasa dipanggil oleh teman-temannya sesama Hero Mandalay dan memiliki alias atau nama samaran Hero Black Cat. sama seperti namanya dia memang mirip kucing dengan pakaian serba hitam meski rambutnya tidak hitam.

Sebenarnya dia sekarang sedang bosan saja sambil mengelilingi kota ini dengan kostumnya karena sudah cukup lumayan lama dia tidak ikut andil menjadi Hero karena ada terkait masalah pribadi namun kali ini dia kembali mencobanya meski gak sesering saat dulu atau tergantung mood juga.

Dan kebetulan juga dia dapat tugas untuk mengejar para perampok yang kabur karena kecepatannya cukup tinggi namun hal itu tiba-tiba terjadi berubah begitu cepat karena mendengar ledakan besar itu dan buru-buru dia ke sana karena suara itu memang sebuah ledakan tapi yang dia temui malah lain.

Dia melihat seseorang mengenakan kostum dari fisik dan baunya dia tau bahwa orang ini masih anak muda yang sekolah dan menduga bahwa mungkin masih Hero magang atau asistent pahlawan namun yang jadi pertanyaan mana pembimbingnya? atau mana ketuanya karena dia tak melihat satu orang pun di sini selain dia.

Jika Hero baru yang resmi dirasa mustahil karena dia juga seorang pro Hero mana mungkin tak tau soal ini apalagi jika sudah resmi jadi Hero biasanya akan ada pengumpulan semua Hero di tempat tertentu sambil memperkenalkannya ke mereka semua namun satu hal yang dia kira?

 _'Mungkinkah dia penjahat?'_ Shino berfikir dengan mata awas tapi buru-buru menggeleng kepala karena tak merasakan hawa kebencian atau gerak-gerik bocah ini yang ingin berbuat kerusakan lagipula ketika diajak bicara cukup santai _'atau mungkin Vigilante?'_ dia bisa mengira kemungkinan itu yang mendekati.

"Yah, jika kau tak keberatan aku mungkin ada urusan dahulu" ucap Izuku mengusap belakang kepalanya dan jika seperti ini terus akan gawat tapi yang terjadi.

*Shsaassshhhh!

Black Cat langsung maju dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan kuku panjang dan tajam itu tapi beruntung Izuku cukup cekatan menghelak lalu melompat ke gedung lain yang ada di sana dan nampak bekas sayatan di dada anak Inko itu hingga berdarah dan pakaian robek.

 _'Ah, benar-benar gawat'_ Izuku sedikit meringis karena rasa sakit ini.

"Jadi, apa yang anak muda seperti dirimu lakukan di sini?" Shino dengan senyum usil menggoda lawan jenisnya dan dia tertawa kecil melihat reaksi panik itu "dan kenapa anak muda yang memiliki Quirk seperti dirimu diizinkan berkeliaran bebas tanpa pengawasan?"

Izuku bisa mendengar dari nada bicaranya seperti memberi peringatan hati-hati untuknya meski terdengar mengancam tapi jika dilihat dari posisinya memang dia dalam situasi cukup berbahaya karena status ilegal ini dan sudah pasti jadi buruan polisi atau Hero bahkan penjahat juga ada.

"Ketika ada seseorang yang minta tolong bukankah sudah seharusnya membantu?" ucap Izuku yang menggunakan logika itu "dan memang yang kuat membantu yang lemah"

"Oh, tapi itu tak memberi alasan kuat bahwa kau masih ilegal di sini dan tak memiliki izin" balas Shino yang agak terkejut mendengar bicara itu yang mirip sekali dengan keponakannya "meski kau bisa ahli mengendarai mobil tapi jika tanpa SIM tetap saja kau takkan diakui sebagai pengemudi handal karena itu"

Izuku diam saja karena ucapan ini membuatnya skakmat namun tanpa basa-basi dia langsung mengeluarkan jaring panjang dan memilih kabur dengan berayun sangat cepat sekali karena bisa bertambah gawat.

Shino menjilat telunjuk jari "astaga, anak muda yang nakal dan tak mau mendengar nasehat, memang benar-benar harus dihukum" dia mulai berlari sambil meloncat beberapa gedung untuk mengejar Izuku.

Sementara itu Izuku masih terus berayun dengan sangat cepat sekali untuk kabur bahkan pergerakan kedua tangannya cukup cepat untuk terus mengeluarkan jaring panjang secara bergantian.

"Jujur saja, aku takkan bawel!"

 _'Sial'_ Izuku mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri dan melihat Hero itu mengejarnya bahkan hampir seimbang karena dia tau kekuatan Hero ini berasal dari kaki yang bisa berlari dan meloncat lebih lihai 'kalau seperti ini terus aku akan terkejar dan tertangkap'

 _'Jadi, mau lari ke mana kau Tikus kecil?'_ Shino dengan seringai menatap sasarannya seperti seekor Harimau yang sedang lapar.

 _'Baiklah mungkin akan aku coba'_ Izuku berhenti berayun lalu mendarat di tanah dan memilih berlari sambil mengetes kekuatan lainnya _'jika memang berlari cepat semoga saja ini berhasil'_

Dia mulai menggerakan kedua kakinya untuk berlari sambil membayangkannya dan tak beberapa lama muncul cahaya dari kedua kakinya dan berasap seperti mau berapi padahal dalam hukum alam segala sesuatu jika bergesek satu sama lain dengan kecepatan tinggi bakal membuat Api tapi ini tidak hanya asap saja.

Izuku terkejut karena ini berhasil tanpa harus terkena efek cacat bahkan terasa panas karena gesekan itu 'Yosh, sekarang tinggal kabur saja' dia dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menjadikan momentum ini untuk segera kabur tanpa jejak dan tak diikuti Hero itu.

*Cling!

Shino berhenti mengejar karena dirasa sudah mustahil "astaga, ini di luar perkiraanku siapa yang mengira dia bisa seperti ini" dia cukup terkejut dengan kecepatan lari bocah itu yang melewati taraf normal atau abnormal dan bahkan mustahil dia kejar lalu memilih menyerah "yah, mungkin kali ini keberuntungan dia tapi itu cuman sebentar saja Spidey-Boy!"

Dia mencium bau mangsanya perlahan menghilang dan memilih menyudahi ini "ini mungkin takkan terjadi terakhir kalinya" Shino masih penasaran saja dan tak menutup kemungkinan bakal bertemu lagi "dia akan jadi masalah besar jika tak segera dibimbing karena usia segitu masih labil"

Dan akhirnya dia pergi begitu saja sambil menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **U.A Academy**

Sekarang adalah hari di mana semua murid baru yang mendaftar dengan melewati ujian tes dan praktik kini sudah bisa diterima masuk itu artinya sekarang adalah di mana calon murid itu kini sudah menjadi murid resmi di Academy khusus pengembangan bakat bakal calon Hero nanti di masa yang akan datang.

Dan tak mengejutkan semua orang yang melewati tes praktik bisa lulus semua karena itu hanya sekedar formalitas ancaman untuk menguji apakah yang mendaftar ke sini memiliki nyali dan siap menghadapi apapun meskipun konsekuensinya cukup berat yang artinya mengancam saja.

Dan sekarang beberapa murid-murid itu kini sudah lulus lalu masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing sesuai dengan nama absen mereka sendiri, dan tentu saja dipisah sambil dibagi beberapa bagian untuk membedakan mana orang yang memiliki kekuatan hebat dengan kemampuan dan bakat mumpuni yang cepat dengan orang yang lambat dalam berkembang dan kekuatan yang biasa saja.

Singkatnya yang memiliki Quirk hebat dan berbakat ditempat satu kelas yang paling tinggi yaitu Class A sedangkan yang memiliki Quirk lemah atau halusnya kurang kuat ditempatkan di kelas E jadi semua murid dibagi dengan sesuai jenis daya kekuatan Quirk mereka masing-masing.

Mungkin sedikit terdengar tak adil sekali atau seperti diperlakukan tak sama rata karena masalah kekuatan tapi sebenarnya itu akan memudahkan para guru agar lebih bisa lagi cara pengajaran yang sesuai dengan mereka sambil meningkatkan lebih lagi Quirk mereka.

Sementara itu terlihat berasal dari Class A di sana murid-murid terasa ramai sekali dengan berbagai candaan seperti kelas di sekolah pada umumnya ada yang berteriak dengan mulut berisik, pukul-pukul meja, curhat, gosip, dan yang lain-lainnya apapun itu terasa menyenangkan.

Dan di sana ada gadis manis, dengan rambut warna jingga, dikuncir ke sisi kiri panjang, tiga garis poni rambut menutupi jidat kanan, mata emerald, mengenakan seragam khusus Academy U.A, baju putih lengan pendek berkancing, logo kepolisian di bagian bahu, dasi merah, rok biru gelap sedengkul, kaus kaki hitam, dan sepatu hitam, sebut saja Itsuka Kendo teman sejak kecil Izuku.

Dan tentu saja dia hanya diam saja sambil menopang dagunya, sambil melamun menatap jendela luar seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu meski teman-teman sekelas perempuannya yang lain sedang mengobrol tapi tak membuat minatnya itu untuk bergabung ikut mengobrol juga karena memang dia memikirkan seseorang yang entah ada di mana.

Dan orang itu adalah Izuku teman sewaktu kecil yang selalu bercita-cita ingin menjadi Hero seperti idolanya All Might tampak senyuman di wajah gadis itu mengingat moment itu apalagi sewaktu kecil jadi terlihat lucu sekali dan mungkin dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi lelaki itu jika sekolah di sini mungkin membuatnya tertawa.

Namun dia tau Izuku itu adalah Quirkless sesuatu yang hal mustahil sekali untuk masuk ke sini padahal dia berharap bisa bersekolah bersama, belajar bersama, atau melakukan praktek jadi Hero bersama, mungkin itu cukup menyenangkan sekali dan dia sepertinya sudah cukup lama tak menghubunginya.

Itu bukan berarti dia suka sebagai lawan jenis melainkan hanya cemas saja sebagai teman karena dia memang sangat ingin sekali bersekolah di sini apalagi mimpinya itu tapi bullyan, cacian, dan kontak fisik yang diterima Izuku pasti cukup membuat kondisi batinnya down tapi anehnya lelaki itu tak menunjukannya sama sekali dan hanya tertawa.

Mungkin setelah ini selesai dia akan menghubungi lelaki itu sekedar menghiburnya atau apapun itu dan dia kefikiran Izuku akan masuk sekolah mana tapi temannya itu pernah bilang bahwa akan masuk sekolah normal saja dan itu tak buruk juga lagipula Izuku takkan dibully karena itu sekolah normal dengan orang-orang yang tak punya Quirk.

Dan bicara soal sekolah Itsuka kini sudah kebagian kelas dan sangat kebetulan di Class A dengan orang-orang yang memiliki Quirk hebat dan unik sekali agak sedikit minder di dirinya karena jika dibandingkan Quirk miliknya cukup beda sangat jauh sekali tapi dia yakin Quirk miliknya memiliki kelebihan makanya ditempatkan di kelas ini.

Dan tentu saja sekolah baru itu berarti dengan teman-teman baru juga meski begitu dia baru mengenal dua orang saja semuanya perempuan. Kedua orang itu bernama Momo Yaouzuru dan Ochaco Uraraka.

Mereka adalah gadis cantik juga yang satu dengan rambut hitam dikuncir dengan beberapa cabang, dan poni rambut panjang lurus ke pipi bagain kanan, dan yang satunya dengan wajah unyu, rambut coklat pendek seleher, dan dua helai rambut panjang di kedua sisi.

*Brakk!

Itsuka terkejut ketika ada yang menggebrak mejanya dan menoleh pelakunya adalah gadis dengan chubby "hahh! kau ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut sekali Ochaco!" dia memegang dadanya untuk menarik nafas.

"Hehehe! Gomen! habisnya kau dari tadi banyak melamun!" sementara sang gadis itu hanya tertawa tanpa bersalah sama sekali "ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Momo datang ikut bicara "mungkin sedang memikirkan pacarmu?" dia tersenyum jahil.

"Oh benarkah!" ucap Ochaco dengan mata berbinar penuh tertarik.

Itsuka mengibas tangannya "astaga kau ini bicaranya selalu ngawur"

"Habisnya kau sedari tadi aku perhatikan melamun terus" ucap Momo duduk di kursi entah milik siapa itu "jadi, kalau bukan memikirkan pacar lantas apa?" dia memasang mata sangat serius.

Itsuka sweatdrop melihat ekspresi itu karena jika mengelak akan terus disesar pertanyaan tanpa henti "yah, cuman teman biasa saja yang ingin bersekolah di sini tapi dia tak bisa karena gagal tes tulis" dia berbohong karena tak mau membeberkan aib seseorang karena itu gak punya etika.

"Laki-laki?" Momo bertanya lagi dengan alis sebelah terangkat.

"Begitu deh" jawab Itsuka seadanya.

"Jadi laki-laki itu siapa?" Momo bertanya lagi dan dia lebih mirip seperti gadis yang suka bergossip masalah asmara.

Itsuka mendengus "hushhh! itu gak baik ingin tau pribadi orang lain lebih dalam"

Momo menjulurkan lidahnya "peh, kau gak asik sama sekali"

"ngomong-ngomong Quirk milikmu seperti apa? milikku bisa membuat benda yang aku sentuh jadi mengambang di udara termaksud diriku" ucap Ochaco dengan wajah polos "bagaimana denganmu Momo?"

"Aku mengkreasikan dan membuat sesuatu dari tubuhku" jawab gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Bagus juga" Itsuka memujinya karena tipe Quirk seperti itu bisa berguna sekali jika dalam keadaan penting.

"Yah, tapi ada lagi yang lebih kuat dari kita seperti milik Todoroki dan Bakugo" ucap Ochaco menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"Quirk mereka memang hebat dan sangat kuat juga" Momo mengakui itu karena sudah melihat kekuatan mereka sewaktu tes praktek "tapi aku tak suka sifat mereka Todoroki terlalu pendiam dan gak asik sama sekali sedangkan Bakugo, tak perlu dijelaskan kalian sudah tau"

"Yeah..." Itsuka memutar bola matanya dan tak terkejut sekali harus sekelas dengan orang yang selalu sering membully Izuku karena Quirk orang itu memang kuat sekali meskipun sang pengguna cukup menyebalkan "Quirk dan Sifatnya sangat memiliki kecocokan sekali"

Ochaco terkekeh "dia aneh selalu marah-marah gak jelas, dan aku bingung dengan wajahnya antara marah atau kesal dan selalu berteriak"

"Terkadang menggangu" ucap Momo dengan mengurek telinganya yang selalu sakit jika Bakugo berteriak karena itu cukup nyaring dan mengganggu pendengaran.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN! AKU DENGAR ITU!" orang yang dibicarakan berteriak keras dengan wajah jengkel "AKAN AKU HANCURKAN KALIAN!"

"Nah, bisa kalian lihat sendiri" ucap Itsuka dengan geleng-geleng kepala karena sudah sering menghadapinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku perkenalkan kau dengan yang lainnya?" ucap Ochaco menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Baiklah" balas Itsuka menerima itu dengan senang hati.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi guru sudah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan ciri seorang pria paruh baya, rambut hitam gondrong dengan poni tiga garis di jidat, mengenakan Syal Abu-abu yang menutupi separuh wajahnya, dengan tatapan mata seperti orang malas, ogah-ogahan, atau seperti kurang tidur dengan kantung mata tebal.

"Perkenalkan aku Shota Aizawa wali kelas kalian dari sekarang" ucap lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nada antara malas atau kayak kurang vitamin terlalu lemas "jadi setelah ini kita akan melakukan tes seberapa kuat Quirk kalian"

"YEAHHHH!" teriak Bakugo dengan penuh semangat dan cuman dia yang satu-satunya seperti itu.

"Cepat sekali padahal baru masuk" ucap gadis berkulit pink dengan tanduk di kepala.

Ochaco mengangkat tangannya "bukankah kita seharusnya membuat upacara penyambutan untuk murid baru?"

"Itu membuang waktu dan tak bisa samakan dengan sekolah normal" balas Aizawa menguap lebar kayaknya guru ini memang kurang tidur "aku ingin ini cepat berakhir supaya bisa berbaring lagi" dia menggerutu dan murid lain hanya bisa sweatdrop saja.

"Astaga" Itsuka hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dengan semua keanehan sekolah ini.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

"Jadi, kau masih belum menemukannya?"

Disana ada ruangan khusus untuk kepala Sekolah Academy U.A ini dan ada dua orang yang berada di ruangan itu yang satu tengah duduk di kursi sedangkan yang satunya lagi tengah berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok.

Yang satu seseorang tapi agak aneh juga menyebutnya seseorang karena fisiknya bukan manusia namun berpakaian keren ala manusia kantoran pada umumnya bahkan jika dilihat seksama lebih mirip seekor Tikus putih dengan luka bekas gores di mata kanan, dan seorang yang kurus kering, wajah jelek, rambut berantakan

Mungkin sudah pada mengenal dia adalah All Might dengan wujud sesungguhnya atau nama aslinya Yagi Toshinori dengan seorang Tikus yang bisa dipastikan adalah kepala sekolah dari academy U.A ini. memang sedikit mengherankan bagaimana bisa Tikus yang bertingkah seperti manusia ini jadi kepala sekolah di Academy khusus anggota kepahlawanan.

Namun dirasa memang Dunia ini sudah mulai aneh karena munculnya Quirk yang hanya dimiliki beberapa orang saja bahkan ada Kepala Kepolisian yang seorang Kucing jadi jangan heran jika seekor Tikus jadi kepala sekolah dan mungkin saja ada Anjing yang jadi pilot juga.

Toshinori menghembuskan nafas "hah, kau ini Nezu menyulitkan tau bahkan aku menemukan seseorang yang pas tapi dia menolak" dia teringat dengan bocah berambut keriting itu.

Tikus yang bernama Nezu itu berbicara di atas kursinya "kau bilang dia menolakmu? kenapa tak kau coba lagi terus untuk meyakinkannya atau paling tidak bagaimana caramu untuk berbicara agar dia mau?"

"Aku mungkin berfikir jika dia menolak permintaanku mungkin memiliki Quirk sendiri" balas Toshinori mengambil kursi dan duduk karena lumayan pegal juga berdiri dalam kondisi dia seperti itu "dan aku rasa sangat mustahil untuk seseorang memiliki dua Quirk" dia tak pernah mendengar hal seperti itu.

"Oh, apa kau lupa dengan anak Endeavor yang bersekolah di sini?" ucap Nezu yang wajahnya seperti tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Ah, iya yah." Toshinori teringat dengan itu yang memiliki dual Quirk bahkan sangat kuat sekali mengingat ayahnya itu Hero nomor dua setelah dirinya "tapi anak itu karena memang genetik dari kedua orang tuanya yang memiliki Quirk sedangkan ini aku harus mentransfernya dan belum tentu tubuh anak itu bisa menerima dan tahan dengan kekuatan ini yang ada bakal merusak tubuhnya seperti pendahuluku"

"Tadi kau bilang anak itu memiliki Quirk jadi, apakah dia bersekolah di sini?" Nezu bertanya.

Toshinori menggeleng "tidak, bahkan aku tak melihat dia mendaftar di sini"

Nezu memasang wajah serius "sebaiknya kau urus bocah ini agar dia masuk ke Academy ini dan yang sedikit membuatku khawatir adalah para penjahat yang akan merekrutnya karena itu cukup bahaya" dia khawatir tentang itu karena anak muda masih labil fikiran dan mudah terpengaruhi makanya dia membuat Academy ini.

"Mungkin saja dia memilih Academy kepahlawanan lain?" Toshinori masih berfikir positif dan mustahil anak dengan wajah polos itu masuk dalam kelompok penjahat.

"Mungkin untuk sekarang tidak tapi ke depannya gak bakal ada yang tau" ucap Nezu tetap tegas "dan 10 persen kemungkinan jika masuk Academy lain karena jika anak itu tinggal di wilayah ini maka kemungkinan akan masuk Academy ini karena Academy kepahlawanan lain yang ada di Jepang berlokasi sangat jauh"

"Jadi?..." Toshinori bertanya meski agak ragu.

"Kau cari anak itu setidaknya ajak dia masuk ke sekolah ini meskipun batas waktunya sudah habis tapi kali ini hanya pengecualian" jawab Nezu "aku tak ingin melihat anak muda yang ceria malah jadi suram karena jadi penjahat"

"Baiklah" ucap Toshinori lagipula ini salahnya juga karena sudah menyerah meski ditolak satu kali.

"Bagus"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Beach**

Izuku seperti biasa di tempat ini kembali berlatih untuk memperkuat fisiknya yang tak gampang lelah sementara untuk ketahanan tubuh dia sudah cukup kuat atau terbiasa karena sering mendapat perlakuan fisik dari teman-temannya sewaktu dirinya masih Quirkless termaksud Bakugo yang lebih parah menggunakan Quirk miliknya yang gila itu.

dan sekarang perlahan kondisi pantai itu sudah mulai membaik dengan hilangnya beberapa sampah jadi cukup terlihat nyaman juga untuk dilihat karena memang dasarnya pantai untuk dinikmati bukan dijadikan tempat pembuangan sampah memang pada dasarnya saja Manusia malas untuk melakukan kebersihan ini.

Untuk sampah ukuran kecil hingga sedang sudah Izuku singkirkan karena jumlahnya cukup banyak sekali yang tersisa adalah ukuran besar dengan berat yang gak main-main bahkan ini cukup melelahkan memindahkan sesampahan ini buktinya dia beberapa kali mengalami nyeri otot, badan pegal, urat kaki kram, dan tangan kaku seperti mati rasa karena itu sudah wajar bagi Izuku yang belum terbiasa.

Ngomong-ngomong soal berlatih Izuku sudah mengira bahwa dia memiliki Quirk lain atau lebih mudahnya pemilik dua Quirk, sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan sekali baginya mengingat dirinya waktu itu benar-benar Quirkless tak berguna tapi dirinya tak depresi atau patah semangat meski dapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Dia sangat senang sekali waktu itu hingga sangat bersyukur karena Kami-Sama masih mau mengabulkan doanya dan impiannya untuk jadi Hero seperti idolanya All Might bahkan hingga menangis padahal waktu itu hampir putus asa bahkan mustahil jadi Hero karena tak punya Quirk tapi tak lama dirinya bertemu dengan idolanya langsung sambil memberi nasihat yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat tanpa kenal menyerah.

Meskipun dia sudah melakukan tindakan seorang Hero seperti yang dia inginkan tapi yang jadi masalahnya dia ilegal tanpa memiliki surat izin resmi untuk menggunakan Quirk di depan umum namun itu sudah terlanjur dan dia tak bisa balik lagi karena hampir semua orang mengetahui dirinya.

Dia memiliki Dua Quirk yang satunya sudah dipakai untuk jadi Hero di balik bayangan sedangkan dia bingung dengan yang satu lagi karena niatnya ingin masuk ke dalam Academy U.A dan mendapat surat izin resmi untuk jadi Hero bahkan dia bisa ketemu dengan Itsuka lagi yang tak dengar kabar dari gadis berambut jingga itu mungkin sedang sibuk.

Namun karena batas waktu pendaftaran sudah ditutup bahkan formulir pendaftaran sudah habis jadi sepertinya dengan sangat terpaksa untuk menunda sementara impiannya selama setahun saja tapi tetap dia tak berhenti jadi Hero ilegal karena gatal tangannya jika ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan namun dia diam saja.

Soal Quirk dia sudah mengetahui bahwa tipe jenis yang dapat berlari cepat bahkan melebihi orang normal saking cepatnya lari itu melebihi kecepatan cahaya yang mustahil untuk dilihat dengan mata telanjang. namun karena baru mendapatkannya awal jadi kekuatan itu masih belum sempurna dan perlu berlatih untuk meningkatkan lari itu.

Dan sekarang Izuku melihat bekas lemari yang besar sekali sekiranya agak mustahil diangkat karena terbuat dari kayu jati jadi dia menggunakan trik lain dengan mengikat erat lemari itu dengan tambang lalu disambungkan ke badan dirinya yang diikat kuat juga lalu ditarik.

Memang lumayan berat juga untuk menarik benda besar itu menggunakan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa sakit namun dia memaksakan dirinya yang akhirnya bergerak juga secara perlahan. terdengar erangan kuat dari Izuku yang sekuat tenaga menariknya bahkan tubuhnya yang setengah toples itu sudah banjir keringat tak karuan.

Izuku tetap seperti itu namun merasakan ada beban tambahan di lemari itu sehingga sangat kesulitan sekali dia menariknya bahkan hingga mengeluarkan teriakan keras namun malah semakin berat sekali lalu dia berhenti sejenak sambil menengok ke belakang.

Dan ada seseorang di sana yang sedang berdiri dengan gagah sekali yang tampaknya dia mengenali itu tapi masa bodo lagi lalu kembali melanjutkan latihan itu tapi tersadar akan sesuatu lalu berbalik lagi dan tau bahwa itu bukan seorang figure mengganggu yang biasa.

"ALL MIGHT!"

Izuku berteriak sangat shock sekali dengan kedua bola mata yang hampir copot karena siapa yang mengira bahwa idolanya itu ada di sini dan sedang apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini.

 **"Yo, anak muda bagaimana kabarmu"** ucap sang Hero nomor satu itu tersenyum dengan menampakan giginya.

Izuku menghentikan latihannya "aku baik-baik saja sejak awal!" dia memasang hormat respect.

All Might melihat sekeliling **"hmmm, pantas saja sesampahan di sini mulai berkurang ternyata itu adalah ulahmu"** dia mengacungkan jempolnya karena salut.

"Begitu deh..." Izuku cengengesan dengan wajah tersipu malu karena dipuji "jadi, apa yang All Might lakukan di sini?" dia bertanya balik.

 **"Tentu saja ingin menemuimu"** jawab All Might

"Menemuiku?" Izuku memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

 **"Kau tau mungkin ini agak beresiko tapi aku ingin kau memiliki kekuatanku dan bluerghh!-"** jawab All Might tapi wujudnya kembali berubah seperti normal lagi dan kurus kering.

Mata Izuku melotot karena terkejut dan faham sekali dengan itu "tunggu, berarti All Might ingin memberikan kekuatannya padaku?" dan sang Hero nomor satu itu hanya mengganggu "tapi bukankah itu akan membuat kondisi tubuhmu tak bisa prima lagi? dan kenapa harus aku pula?"

"Kondisiku sudah tua dan sangat mustahil melanjutkan jadi Hero seperti waktu muda apalagi **Quirk One For All** itu sudah diwariskan secara turun-temurun dari ke generasi lainnya" jawab Toshinori mendengus karena teringat masa muda itu "dan aku rasa memang kau yang cocok menggunakannya"

Jadi Izuku faham kekuatan milik All Might ini bukan karena bawaan dari lahir melainkan warisan dari pemilik sebelumnya jadi bisa dikatakan kekuatan ini muncul bukan karena genetik seseorang atau lebih mudahnya tak bisa dimiliki oleh orang random.

Izuku menggeleng kepala menolak "aku hargai pemberian itu tapi tak bisa karena aku sendiri sudah memiliki Quirk" dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya tubuhnya itu memiliki tiga Quirk secara bersamaan.

Toshinori tak terkejut karena sudah tau bakal seperti apa dan hanya tersenyum "yah, tak masalah aku takkan memaksamu tapi jika kau berubah hati maka bicarakan saja" dia sendiri apakah bisa tubuh anak ini menampung Quirk **One for All** karena sudah memiliki Quirk sendiri karena daya kekuatannya sangat besar sekali.

"Ya baiklah akan aku ingat itu" ucap Izuku merasa gak enak tapi dia juga tak mau gegabah melukai tubuhnya sendiri karena itu.

Toshinori teringat sesuatu "jika kau memiliki Quirk kenapa tak bergabung dengan U.A?"

Izuku tersenyum kecut menjawab "yah, batas waktunya sudah habis mungkin menunggu setahun lagi tak buruk juga" terkadang nasib dia tak selalu baik karena memiliki Quirk disaat yang gak tepat.

"Nah, kau tak perlu cemas dengan itu kebetulan aku punya kenalan di sana jadi aku bisa merekomendasikan dirimu" ucap Toshinori sedikit aneh mendengar alasan itu.

"Benarkah?!" Mata Izuku berbinar seperti anak kecil yang diberi sebuah permen.

"Benar" Toshinori mengangguk.

"Yuhuu!" Izuku berteriak penuh kegirangan dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya karena dia tak harus menunggu setahun lagi untuk mewujudkan mimpinya itu.

Toshinori kembali berubah dengan suara garang **"huahahahaha!semangat yang bagus, kalau begitu terus lanjutkan latihanmu! dan buat pantai ini jadi bersih!"**

"Siap boss!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Midoriya House**

*Tok *Tok *Tok

"Kaa-san aku pulang!"

Mendengar ketukan pintu dari anaknya Inko menunda dulu masakannya lalu segera berlari ke depan membuka pintu dan di sana dia melihat anaknya terlihat dalam kondisi kurang baik kotor, pakaian compang-camping, rambut berantakan, luka kecil dan besar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Izuku! apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" teriak Inko langsung panik gak karuan melihat kondisi anaknya seperti itu "apa anak Mitsuki ini yang melakukannya padamu?!" dia tau bocah itu memang bermasalah dengan anaknya sewaktu kecil dan dia cukup marah dengan itu, padahal dia sudah berbicara ini kepada Mitsuki tapi sepertinya belum membuatnya jera.

"Ah, ini gak ada hubungannya sama sekali ibu" balas Izuku tersenyum agar membuat ibunya tak terlalu khawatir dan memang benar biasanya dia jika dalam kondisi terluka seperti ini berkat bullyan tak wajar dari Bakugo "lagipula aku memang sehabis berlatih yang terlalu berlebihan"

"Berlatih?" Inko mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung tapi dia sadar bahwa anaknya tidak sendirian "hmmm, Izuku kau bersama dengan siapa?"

"Dia Al-ehemn! maksudku Toshinori-Sensei guru di Academy U.A" jawab Izuku terbatuk dan juga tak ingin membeberkan identitas aslinya sebagai Hero nomor satu karena itu gawat.

Toshinori dengan wujud aslinya melangkah maju "maafkan saya yang mengganggu di malam hari ini tapi ada sesuatu yang saya ingin bicarakan dengan anda Nyonya Midoriya" dia membungkukan badan dan tak mungkin juga menggunakan tubuh besarnya itu karena akan membuat kegaduhan.

"Oh, iya tentu saja" Inko mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk dan lagipula dia berbicara sopan seperti bukan orang yang macam-macam.

Semuanya akhirnya masuk ke dalam lalu duduk di sofa sedangkan Inko menyiapkan cemilan dan teteh lalu tak lama dia kembali.

"Mungkin ini sedikit mengejutkan anda tapi saya sebagai guru ingin merekomendasikan anak anda untuk bersekolah di U.A" ucap Toshinori langsung tegas.

"Eh?.." Inko merasa terheran sekali dengan pernyataan itu karena yang dia tau masuk sekolah kepahlawanan memang harus memiliki Quirk sedangkan anaknya tak punya sama sekali.

"Dan saya sudah melihat potensi dan bakat Quirk milik anak anda yang bakal berkembang dan menjadi hebat" ucap Toshinori yang berbicara formal sekali biasanya dia tertawa dengan suara menggelegar khasnya mungkin itu karena efek Quirk **One For All.**

Inko mengangguk lalu menoleh ke anaknya dengan senyuman penuh ancaman "ne, Izuku apakah kau sudah lupa bahwa tidak boleh berbohong bahkan pada ibumu sendiri?" aura gelap muncul di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Izuku menelan ludahnya secara kasar dengan tubuh mengigil "be-begini, sebenarnya Quirk I-izuku se-sedikit te-telat u-untuk tu-tumbuh ja-jadi ha-harus di-dipancing agar keluar" dia berbicara seperti orang gagap namun ekspresi ibunya kembali normal _'fiuhh, nyaris saja'_ dia masih bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Oh, ya sampai di mana kita tadi?" ucap Inko yang menghadap lelaki dewasa itu.

"Oh.. iya" Toshinori sedikit tersentak badannya berkeringat karena hawa tekanan itu yang cukup membuatnya sedikit menciut "jadi, intinya kami ingin mendapat persetujuan dari anda untuk menyekolahkan dia di Academy U.A"

Inko membungkukan kepalanya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan bicara "sebenarnya ini agak mengejutkan diriku tapi ini begitu mendadak sekali setelah apa yang sudah semua terjadi bahkan ini terlalu cepat" dia tau tentang cita-cita anaknya yang jadi Hero tapi terkadang takdir begitu kejam sekali hingga membuatnya merasa sakit hati atas hinaan itu.

Toshinori mengangguk "kita mengerti situasinya dan maka dari itu kita menyarankan anak anda untuk bersekolah di sana" dia sudah mendengar semua rahasia itu dari Izuku bahkan soal kehidupannya yang Quirkless itu "aku tau ini cukup menyulitkanmu tapi setidaknya kami akan membiarkanmu untuk berfikir lebih lagi dan menunggu keputusan anda sendiri"

Inko tau ini memang menyulitkan sekali padahal dia sudah menyerah tentang kehidupan anaknya bahkan cita-cita itu mungkin terdengar mustahil tapi dia tetap mendukung keputusan anaknya itu karena hanya berusaha menghiburnya saja agar tak terlalu bersedih lagi tanpa memiliki Quirk.

Cacian, hinaan, dan bullyan yang didapat oleh anaknya cukup menyayat hati sekali bahkan dia tak tega ketika pulang dari sekolah melihat anaknya dengan kondisi babak belur karena perlakuan kasar itu, kalau marah sudah jelas sekali bahkan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat anaknya terluka parah seperti itu.

Tapi Izuku selalu tersenyum dan selalu menghiburnya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja makanya hingga sekarang Inko tetap bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti ini tanpa suami, bekerja sambil mengurus rumah, dan merawat seorang anak yang selalu terluka jika itu orang normal maka sudah stress berat.

"Bisa beri saya waktu?" ucap Inko dengan wajah memohon.

Izuku sendiri tak terlihat protes ataupun memohon sangat sekali karena tau kondisi ibunya sudah seperti itu jadi dia tak memaksa namun sangat berharap jika ibunya itu menyetujui usulan ini.

Toshinori mengangguk faham dan memberi sebuah Kartu "kalau begitu tak masalah tapi, anda bisa menghubungi saya setelah membuat keputusan itu" dia melangkah pergi ke arah pintu "dan saya mohon undur diri dulu" dan dia akhirnya pergi

Inko memegang kepalanya yang pening "Ibu ingin istirahat sebentar dulu Izuku jika, kau ingin makan ibu sudah menyiapkan di meja" dia berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

"Baiklah" Izuku menurut saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cutt akhirnya berhasil juga untuk menyelesaikan ini lalu btw saya akan re-write ulang ini cerita atau mengubah sedikit tapi bukan berarti dihapus melainkan ada beberapa yang sedikit ditulis ubah ulang.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dan hello kita kembali lagi ke fic ini dengan fandom yang berbeda seperti biasanya walaupun begitu saya masih tetap update seperti biasa dan untuk fandom ini tak bakal lama lagi akan muncul season 4 bagian Animenya kalau tak salah bulan oktober uhhhhh, aku sudah gak sabar lagi untuk segera menonton dan juga movienya hadehhhh, di tempat author ini benar-benar tak ada Bioskop meskipun ada itupun sangat jauh dan saya kurang punya waktu leluasa jadi mungkin enak nunggu Bajakan (solusi akhir jika stuck :v) atau beli BD nya dan berharap ada yang menjual juga di situs jual beli online dan sangat harap jika tak nipu karena saya cukup jengkel juga tertipu jika beli online karena menipu itu gak baik.**

 **P.s : ya, ini aku sedang ada masalah di sebuah tempat yang saat ini sedang rusuh dan sangat sulit sekali waktu bekerja apalagi situasi sulit ini berharap gak terjadi apa-apa namun saya cukup nyaman tinggal di sini ohhh maklum merantau.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Dagobah Beach**

Dan sekarang hari sudah mulai sore di tempat Pantai yang sering dijadikan tempat pembuangan sampah daripada sebagai objek wisata atau sebagai hiburan namun sekarang tempat itu sudah perlahan terlihat keindahannya karena beberapa sampah sudah mulai menghilang begitu saja.

Kita mendapati di sini ada dua orang yang berada di tempat itu dan yang satu seorang anak muda berambut hijau keriting lalu yang satunya lagi seorang pria dewasa dengan tubuh kekas maskulin dan sebuah senyuman besar yang menunjukan gigi penuh kilauan itu.

Dan orang ini adalah Izuku Midoriya yang saat ini tengah mendorong barang rongsokan dengan ukuran besar melebihi tubuhnya sendiri, tentu saja itu butuh tenaga ekstra untuk bisa memindahkan dan membuangnya ke tempat yang sebenarnya meskipun kelelahan tapi tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus Izuku untuk mengejar impiannya.

Dan pria besar berambut pirang ini adalah orang yang sudah sangat terkenal dan banyak dikagumi oleh anak-anak yang memiliki mimpi menjadi seperti orang ini, seorang yang menjadi sebuah simbol kedamaian sekaligus Pahlawan nomor satu dan sangat dibenci oleh para penjahat All Might atau nama aslinya Yagi Toshinori yang saat ini dalam wujud aslinya.

Dan sekarang saat ini dia sedang menemani latihan anak ini dan sesekali memberi pelajaraan yang dia ketahui karena anak ini akan menjadi kandidatnya di masa depan setelah pensiun karena faktor umur dan kekuatan apalagi sekarang para penjahat dengan berbagai level sudah lebih aktif dari biasanya.

Tentu saja Toshinori cukup terkejut dengan Quirk anak ini yang bisa berlari sangat cepat bahkan sekilas cuma mengedipkan mata saja tapi tentu saja memiliki Quirk itu tak mudah karena sulit mengendalikannya makanya dari itu dia memberi pengajaran kepada anak ini sebisa yang dia tau.

Hero nomor satu ini bisa menilai kekuatan anak ini sangat kuat dan terfokus pada kaki makanya dianjurkan untuk tetap berlari agar terbiasa kedua kaki itu biar tak mengalami masalah seperti kram, patah, atau lebih buruk putus meski besar kemungkinan cuma 10 persen saja dan tentu saja bukan kaki saja yang dilatih melainkan bagian tubuh yang lain agar seimbang.

Dan setelah berlari Izuku melanjutkannya dengan memindahkan semua sampah yang berukuran sangat besar dan ditambah beban lebih dari All Might yang berdiri di atasnya karena untuk memperkuat tangannya yah, beban yang melebihi 80 kg jika disatukan maka kerasa sekali sakitnya jika mendorong itu.

"Oke, berhenti sampai di situ" ucap Toshinori menghentikan anak ini agar tak mendorong barang sampah lagi karena sudah cukup untuk sekarang dan jangan terlalu memaksa berlatih yang berlebihan karena akan merusak tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tapi, kenapa?!" ucap Izuku dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan tapi tetap memaksakan diri karena sifatnya seperti ini "padahal tinggal sebentar lagi tempat ini jadi bersih" dia protes atau tak senang karena idolanya menyuruh berhenti padahal dirinya masih kuat.

"Kau sudah cukup di sana dan ada batas tubuhmu sendiri" jawab Toshinori memberi tau alasannya karena melihat kedua kaki Izuku berdarah terutama di bagian telapaknya karena berlari tanpa alas, dan tangan memerah seperti mau meledak tanpa alasan "dan jangan memaksakan diri yang ada akan membuat tubuhmu mati rasa dan tak bisa menggunakan Quirk lagi"

"Baiklah" Izuku menurut dan menghentikan latihannya lagi meski kecewa padahal tinggal sedikit lagi "tapi kenapa bisa seperti itu padahal dari tadi tak kerasa apapun" tapi tak lama sudah mulai terasa nyeri berlebihan yang dialami tubuhnya terutama kedua kaki dan tangan.

"Itu adrenalin, semua orang ketika memasuk tingkatan itu takkan merasakan apapun kecuali pada tujuannya saja agar tercapai" jawab Toshinori tersenyum.

"Tapi, bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa capailah batasanmu hingga lebih tinggi?" ucap Izuku teringat kata idolanya ini sewaktu melihatnya di televisi dan streaming SouCube.

Toshinori menghela nafas sambil memijat keningnya "sudah sangat jelas konteksnya berbeda sekali dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang dan yang aku maksud" dia tau butuh waktu banyak untuk mengajari anak ini agar tak banyak salah faham terus "memang berlebihan dan melampaui batas itu hal yang boleh tapi dalam hal konteks yang berbeda dan jika dalam latihan itu yang diperlukan hanya mengenali, mengetahui, dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa menggunakan Quirk milikmu sendiri dan sebagai pengenalan jati dirimu"

Izuku faham dan langsung masuk karena dia tipe kutu buku yang selalu membaca atau sangat ingin tau dan belajar tentang hal baru "jadi, setelah ini apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Pertama istirahat sebentar dan periksa kakimu karena cukup parah juga" jawab Toshinori menunjuk ke bawah "dan setelah itu coba kau berlari lagi sambil menemukan masalahmu tentang Quirk itu"

"Ah, benar juga" Izuku baru tersadar kedua kakinya terluka parah karena berlari apalagi tanpa alas yang sudah pasti menginjak benda tajam dan baru sekarang terasa sakitnya, benar kata All Might ini semua ulah adrenalin yang memicu nyali kita untuk tetap maju apapun resikonya.

Setelah beberapa menit istirahat sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh Izuku kembali berlatih kali ini dia kembali lagi dengan berlari mengelilingi sebuah wilayah dan diberi waktu lalu kembali lagi ke tempat ini, setelah melakukan hal itu anak muda berambut hijau ini kembali ke pantai tapi sayangnya belum bisa mengontrol alhasil menabrak pohon kelapa yang memaksanya berhenti.

Toshinori tertawa lepas melihat kelucuan ini sambil memegang perutnya "whahahaha! kau benar-benar sangat lucu sekali Izuku Midoriya, aku tau kau haus karena sehabis berlari tapi jangan juga cium pohon Kelapanya"

Izuku memegang kepalanya pusing tak karuan karena benturan sangat keras itu "ughh, aku hampir lupa untuk berhenti dalam kecepatan sangat tinggi seperti itu" dia menggeleng-geleng kepala untuk menghilangkan pusing itu dan terasa pandangan dunianya begitu berputar tanpa henti.

Toshinori menghampiri anak itu "jadi, kau tau bagaimana cara mengatasi masalahmu dan mengetahui apa yang salah dengan dirimu sewaktu berlatih berlari tadi?"

Izuku menaruh tangan di dagu dan dalam mode berfikir serius "hmmmm, aku masih kurang bisa mengontrol cara berhenti waktu berlari dan sudah bisa mengendalikan waktu lari cepat seolah seperti naik Motor GP, kedua kakiku selalu terasa panas terbakar waktu berlari dan terkadang suka kram" dia merasakan masalah itu ketika memiliki Quirk ini dan untuk yang satunya tak ada masalah cuman yang terpenting lebih sering menggunakan agar terbiasa.

"Hmmmmmm..." Toshinori sedikit berfikir untuk masalah ini " untuk mengendalikan agar kau bisa mengontrol laju lari dan berhenti cobalah sering berlari kecil hingga besar lalu bisa gunakan juga Tredmill yang sering ada di Gym untuk memperlatih daya kuat kakimu, dan setiap pagi rendam kedua kakimu dengan Es yang sangat dingin lalu setelah berlari rendam lagi dengan air sangat panas" dia pernah mencoba itu tapi pada tubuhnya dan terasa menyenangkan.

"Baiklah" Izuku menangkap semua penjelasan tadi dan lumayan panjang.

"Dan jika tubuhmu terasa sakit atau tak kuat melanjutkan lagi setidaknya istirahat sejenak dan lakukan pendinginan karena jika tidak maka malah membuat kram" ucap Toshinori melanjutkan lagi.

Izuku menyelonjorkan kakinya dan duduk istirahat lagi karena sudah sampai limit "fuhhhhh, benar-benar sangat gila sekali jadi seperti ini jika mempunyai Quirk" tapi dia mengerti ada beberapa Quirk yang digunakan bukan untuk bertarung terhadap para penjahat biasanya berbasis tipe Quirk support atau biasa disebut menggunakan otak.

Toshinori mendapat sebuah Telpon lalu mengangkatnya "Halo, di sini Toshinori?"

 _'nada deringnya buruk sekali'_ Izuku sweatdrop mendengar itu.

"Oke, oke, baiklah aku faham..." ucap Toshinori mengangguk lalu menutup Telpon.

"Panggilan kebenaran yah?" Izuku bisa menduga itu dan sangat tak heran karena lelaki besar ini adalah Hero idola bagi semua anak-anak, pembela kebenaran, dan orang nomor satu di organisasi kepahlawanan.

"Maaf, soal itu karena sekarang banyak sekali kejahatan yang sudah sulit diatasi dengan cara ringan" jawab Toshinori dengan senyum grin lalu tak lama berubah jadi mode berotot lagi **"sebab aku di sini karena ada kejahatan yang harus dibasmi!"** dia langsung terbang tinggi ke langit dan menghilang.

"Dadah.." Izuku melambaikan tangannya lalu berbaring ke tanah dengan tarikan nafas panjang karena sangat kelelahan sekali.

 _'Istirahat dulu tak masalah lah, sebelum pulang ke rumah'_

Dan tanpa sadar matanya tertutup sendiri karena sangat kebanyakan habis tenaga dan terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Midoriya House**

Saat ini terlihat wanita yang sekarang sedang memasak untuk seseorang yang bakal datang berada di dapur sambil memutar Kuah Kaldu Kare dengan centong karena makanan ini adalah yang sering dia masak jika anak itu datang malam atau kelelahan sehabis banyak beristirahat.

Sebut saja wanita sudah berumur tapi memiliki wajah manis ini adalah Inko Midoriya atau ibu Izuku, yang juga seorang ibu rumah tangga, sekaligus single parent yang merawat semua keperluan anaknya, dan seorang pekerja kantoran di sebuah gedung saluran Tv Negeri.

Dan sekarang dia belum mengganti pakaian kerjanya karena sehabis pulang langsung masak untuk anaknya meski terlihat sangat kerepotan sekali tapi Inko tetap tersenyum menikmati kesehariannya ini karena anaknya itu adalah sebagai symbol semangat dari aktifitas begitu melelahkan ini.

Jika cukup aneh Inko seorang single parent karena suaminya tak ada sudah cukup lama semenjak Izuku berumur dua tahun karena pergi urusan suatu pekerjaan tapi tak pernah lupa selalu mengirimkan uang meski tak tau pekerjaan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan sekarang.

Dan jika kesepian itu sudah sangat jelas sekali karena sebagai seorang istri itu hal lumrah jika merindukan suami yang sudah lama tak pulang ke rumah tapi luka rindu itu sedikit terobati berkat kehadiran buah hati yang senantiasa menemani dan selalu menghiburnya disaat situasi hatinya tak nyaman.

Dan aktifitas ini adalah hal setiap hari yang dilakukan bangun pagi, beres-beres rumah, menyiapkan sarapan, berangkat kerja, lalu pulang membuat makan malam, dan tertidur pulas setelah sekian lama bergerak, dan sebagai ibu yang merawat semuanya sendiri sangat hebat sekali bahkan rasanya mustahil jika wanita lain bisa melakukannya.

Inko jika ditanya lelah atau mengeluh sudah sangat jelas sekali dalam lubuk hatinya tapi anaknya itu yang selalu bisa menghilangkan rasa tak menyenangkan tadi makanya dia masih bisa melanjutkan aktifitas ini seperti biasa.

Bicara soal anaknya Izuku saat ini belum pulang tapi sudah tau bahwa anaknya itu saat ini sedang latihan menggunakan Quirk bersama seorang guru dari Academy U.A jadi tak ada rasa khawatir atau panik berlebihan lagi jadi dia hanya perlu memasakan makanan favorite dan menunggunya pulang.

Dia sedikit melamun tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin di mana bahwa tiba-tiba begitu cepat ada guru yang datang dan merekomendasikan anaknya masuk U.A padahal dia sudah membawa surat masuk ke Academy normal saja, dan yang membuatnya lebih shock adalah anaknya memiliki Quirk padahal dia tau masalah anaknya itu adalah tak punya Quirk.

Apalagi dia cukup menyakitkan mendengar kabar tak mengenakan Quirkless itu padahal Izuku sangat bersemangat dan selalu ceria bahwa akan menjadi Hero hebat seperti tapi setelah mendengar kabar itu agak sedikit perubahan yang terjadi pada anaknya namun dia tetap memberi semangat agar Izuku tak begitu depresi dan terlalu larut dalam keputusasaan.

Tapi yang membuatnya lebih sakit lagi adalah perlakuan tak mengenakkan, kekerasan, Bully, yang diterima anaknya itu karena Quirkless bahkan jadi sering sasaran objek pukulan dari teman-temannya yang mempunyai Quirk, dan bahkan membuat Inko frustasi yang serasa ingin pindah ke tempat jauh dan hidup damai namun Izuku selalu menunjukan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, meski jika pulang ke rumah selalu saja terluka.

Dan meski begitu Izuku sampai sekarang masih mendapatkan perlakuan tak enak sama sekali dari mereka namun Inko tak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya tetap menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Dan ada yang membuatnya terkejut adalah keputusan anaknya yang ingin masuk U.A bahkan mendapatkan rekomendasi dari guru yang ada di sana padahal tau bahwa masuk ke sana harus memiliki Quirk sedangkan Izuku tidak, tapi anaknya itu secara jujur bahwa memiliki Quirk dengan alasan telat muncul.

Percaya sudah sangat jelas dia percaya tapi yang membuatnya kefikiran untuk menyetujui anaknya masuk ke sana adalah karena apakah Izuku akan baik-baik saja dan tak terluka sangat parah? tapi disatu sisi tak bisa menolak itu karena keinginan anaknya sangat kuat sekali untuk tetap jadi Hero makanya masih tetap bingung hingga sekarang karena salah keputusan akan berdampak buruk ke depan.

"Izuku belum pulang yah" Inko melihat ke jam dan mulai cemas karena belum pulang hingga sekarang tapi masih tetap bersabar dan tak lama terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

*tok *tok *tok *tok

Inko langsung berlari ke arah pintu karena mendengar suara ketukan yang sudah pasti itu adalah anaknya namun ketika dibuka yang dia temui bukan anaknya melainkan seorang gadis manis dengan rambut jingga, dikuncir ke arah kiri, dengan mata emerald, dan dia sangat kenal dengan gadis ini bahkan sangat akrab.

"Ah, Itsuka selamat datang" ucap Inko tersenyum menyapa tamunya ini meski sedikit kecewa karena bukan Izuku.

Gadis itu tersenyum riang seperti biasa "selamat malam Bibi Inko, maaf mengganggu tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Izuku" dia tak merasa malu atau apapun itu dengan wanita ini meski banyak yang usil meledeknya dengan ucapan 'cieee, bertemu dengan Calon Ibu mertua' meski ejekan itu cukup membuatnya malu.

"Ah, tak perlu formal begitu Itsuka seperti kau berbicara dengan orang asing saja" ucap Inko tersenyum ke gadis ini karena orangnya sangat baik sekali bahkan dan berteman baik dengan anaknya meskipun Quirkless disaat orang lain tak mau malahan selalu menolong ketika Izuku mendapatkan perlakuan tak pantas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Izuku ada di dalam?" Itsuka bertanya karena merasa tak enak memberi kabar kepada temannya itu yang sudah masuk U.A dan memulai kelas di sana dan karena kesibukan itu dia jarang bertemu atau mengobrol setidaknya lewat ponsel 'dan ini sudah lama juga aku tak kemari untuk bermain seperti biasanya'

Inko menggeleng kepala "sayang sekali dia belum pulang sekarang tapi, jika kau mau menunggunya silahkan masuk dan duduk" dia mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Itsuka agak terkejut karena tak biasanya Izuku tak ada di rumah pada waktu malam hari namun dia masuk ke dalam saja sambil menunggunya karena tujuan dia ingin berbicara normal seperti biasanya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi sewaktu di U.A

Itsuka langsung duduk di Sofa "tapi, ngomong-ngomong Izuku ke mana?" dia tau lelaki itu bukan tipe orang yang bermain sampai larut begini meskipun pernah tapi setidaknya memberi tau lebih dahulu.

"Dia sedang latihan menggunakan Quirk" jawab Inko yang kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya karena khawatir takut gosong.

"Ohhhh begitu" Itsuka hanya ber-oh ria tapi sadar bahwa ada ucapan yang aneh "tunggu sebentar, Bibi tadi bilang Quirk?" tapi apa maksud hubungannya antara Izuku dan Quirk.

"Bibi fikir kau sebagai temannya tau tentang ini" ucap Inko yang terkejut juga dari melihat reaksi gadis itu yang tak tau apapun itu tentang ini jadi bisa dibilang Izuku merahasiakan semuanya dari siapapun termaksud sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tunggu apa maksud Bibi dengan itu?" Itsuka masih bingung dan belum menangkap apa yang wanita itu maksud tadi.

"Izuku memiliki Quirk dan sekarang dia sedang melatih Quirk miliknya sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam U.A" jawab Inko.

"Ehhhhh?"

Itsuka sangat terkejut sekali dan apa makaudnya Izuku memiliki Quirk padahal dia tau lelaki ini dari kecil tak memiliki apapun bahkan dia selalu melindungi Izuku dari bully yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak yang lain khususnya terhadap Bakugo dan bahkan lelaki berambut hijau itu tak berbicara sama sekali kepadanya soal ini.

"Dilihat dari reaksimu ternyata kau memang tak mengetahui sama sekali" ucap Inko yang sudah selesai memasak lalu kembali ke ruang tamu dan berbicara dengan gadis ini "percayalah Izuku memang memilikinya bahkan Bibi sempat kurang percaya tapi kenyataanya seperti itu sekarang"

Itsuka tak bisa berbicara banyak atau hening yang ada di wajahnya itu dengan semua kejanggalan dan keanehan ini tapi satu hal yang pasti kenapa lelaki itu tak mau jujur dan memberi tau kepadanya sahabatnya sendiri namun dia berfikir positif dan yakin pasti ada alasan tersendiri kenapa tak mau bicara.

"Jika kau bingung, mengapa tak tunggu saja hingga di pulang dan biar dia yang menceritakan semuanya" ucap Inko tersenyum "dan ngomong-ngomong kau mau makan? Bibi sudah memasak lumayan banyak"

Itsuka menolak "aku sudah kenyang Bibi, mungkin lain kali saja"

"Baiklah kalau be-" Inko belum selesai bicara dan akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan pintu "ahhh, baru saja dibicarakan sudah datang... benar-benar panjang umur"

Itsuka tanpa banyak bicara langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan langsung membukankannya lalu mendapati di sana ada Izuku dengan kondisi parah tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah lelaki itu tak sendirian.

"Ehhh tunggu, kau Reiko?"

"Kendo? Kau di sini?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Beberapa Saat Sebelumnya**

Ini adalah sebuah waktu di mana sang character utama kita masih berada di pantai sendirian setelah ditinggal All Might dan tengah berbaring terletang di atas pasir merah atau lebih tepatnya tertidur dengan sendirinya setelah mengalami latihan yang sangat panjang sekali hingga membuat daya tahan tubuhnya terkuras habis.

Dan sekarang Izuku membuka matanya karena menyadari ketiduran di tengah pantai hingga sangat waktu malam dan telat untuk makan tapi dia sudah sempat bilang ke ibunya agak telat pulang, agar tak menimbulkan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan. dan tubuhnya sekarang sudah kerasa nyeri yang luar biasa sekali bahkan menekuk kaki juga sakit, tapi memang tubuhnya benar-benar drop sekali atas latihan tadi.

Izuku duduk sebentar di atas Pasir untuk sedikit meregangkan ototnya sambil menatap langit yang begitu indah sekali dengan banyak gemerlap bintang dan sesekali mengecek Ponsel lalu mendapat notifikasi pesan dari Itsuka yang saat ini berkunjung ke rumahnya dan tampak senyum di wajahnya karena ini lumayan lama tak bicara lagi kepada gadis itu semenjak Tes masuk di U.A

'Aku rasa ini sudah lumayan malam dan seharusnya juga pulang' Izuku menutup ponselnya setelah membaca tadi dan bersiap pergi tapi sebelum itu terjadi ada sebuah benda lembut dan basah yang tiba-tiba menutupi pandangan matanya "ouchhhh, ada apa ini?!" dia memegang objek itu yang dipastikan sebuah handuk.

"Kau berdiam diri di sini terus akan membuat tubuhmu rusak"

Izuku mendengar suara yang sudah jelas seorang perempuan lalu melihat ke belakang yang di sana ada seseorang yang sudah pasti pelaku dari pelempar handuk ini.

Dan di sana ada seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan Itsuka, rambut perak pendek seleher, dan poni yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajah yang menyisakan mata, mulut, dan pipi, dengan mata abu-abu, yang memiliki pandangan mata kosong seperti orang melamun atau kurang darah, meski begitu tak menampik bahwa memiliki wajah yang manis, dan kedua telapak tangan yang ditekuk ke bawah seperti Mumi, memakai baju gaun Hijau biasa ke bawah paha, dan sendal.

 _'Gadis lainnya!'_ Izuku jika bertemu dengan perempuan lain langsung panik dan salah tingkah gak jelas karena emang dia cukup pemalu apalagi jarang ada perempuan yang dekat dengannya kecuali Itsuka.

"Oh, kau terkejut karena tadi yah jadi maafkan aku" ucap gadis itu dengan suara datar yang bahkan tak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya itu "Yanagi Reiko dan kau bisa memanggilku Reiko karena aku orangnya tak suka bersikap terlalu formal" dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"I-izuku Mi-Midoriya" jawab Izuku memalingkan wajahnya ke bawah dan tak menatap lawan bicaranya dengan suara gugup apalagi yang dia ajak bicara seorang perempuan lain "ngomong-ngomong te-terima ka-kasih Re-Reiko-san a-atas ha-ha-handuknya"

"Oh, soal itu tak masalah karena aku hanya tak tega melihat kau berbaring kelelahan di Pantai pula nanti, yang ada kau terkena Hipotermia" balas Reiko dengan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali tapi nada bicaranya sedikit cemas "tapi ngomong-ngomong aku tadi melihatmu bersama dengan All Might jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Izuku tersentak dari sifat tadi dan berusaha menjawab dengan normal "aaaaaku seeedang laatihan dengan Quirk milikku" dia tak menyadari itu melalui indra perasa Laba-Laba karena terlalu fokus pada latihan padahal sedari tadi selalu diperhatikan "hmmm, kau sedari tadi mengawasi kita"

"Aku kebetulan lewat saja waktu tadi dan ketika melewati ini lagi aku masih melihatmu berbaring di sana jadi, aku bawakan handuk hangat agar tetap menghangatkan tubuhmu" jawab Reiko menjelaskan alasannya "tapi, ngomong-ngomong kau hebat juga berlatih dengan Hero nomor satu padahal jarang ada yang pernah mengalaminya" dia sangat kagum.

"Hmmmm, sebenarnya All Might kebetulan lewat sini saja dan cuman memberi pengarahan kecil lalu dia pergi karena ada penjahat yang harus dikalahkan" jawab Izuku sedikit berbohong karena hal seperti ini seharusnya jadi rahasia "dan setelah itu aku kembali berlatih sendiri lagi"

"Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat bekerja keras" ucap Reiko terkagum meski ekspresi wajahnya tak pernah berubah dan melihat semua luka yang diderita lelaki ini lumayan parah dan membuktikan bahwa dia sangat serius "tapi, apa kau yakin itu tidak apa-apa? maksudku tak ada masalah serius?"

"Yah, cuman sakit kram, pegal, dan berdarah parah tapi untuk selebihnya gak ada masalah cuman rasa sakit saja" jawab Izuku sambil meregangkan kakinya lagi karena mulai kumat lagi ini sakit "tapi ngomong-ngomong kau punya Quirk juga kah?"

"Aku punya, milikku **Poltregeist** yang dimana aku bisa menggerakan semua benda yang kusentuh dengan membuat tubuhku tak terlihat" jawab Reiko yang tak canggung memperkenalkan identitas kekuatan Quirk miliknya karena lelaki ini "ohhh kalau punya kau bagaimana?"

'Berarti hampir mirip seperti punya Ibu' Izuku bisa menilai jenis Quirk ini "ohh, kalau milikku bisa berlari sangat cepat sekali melebih kecepatan Cahaya dan sekali kedip saja bisa membuatmu sampai ke suatu tempat dalam hitungan detik" dan entah kenapa dia merasa ucapan tadi sedikit Hiperbola sekali tapi setidaknya dia menjawab.

"Itu Quirk yang keren, kau bisa bayangkan jika berangkat sekolah tanpa pernah terlambat sama sekali" ucap Reiko memujinya membuat Izuku tersipu malu "dan itu benar-benar Quirk yang sangat berguna sekali"

"Yeahhh, begitu lah hehehe!" Izuku cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya "tapi, maaf jika harus begini namun aku harus pulang karena Ibuku pasti sangat khawatir mencari" dia keasyikan ngobrol sampai lupa bahwa ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja dengan kondisi seperti itu?" tanya Reiko yang khawatir juga.

"Tak ada masalah kok" balas Izuku tersenyum tapi beberapa saat kemudian meringis karena rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sudah sangat jelas sekali itu ada masalah" ucap Reiko melipat tangannya "sini biar aku bantu dan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah karena mustahil bisa pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seperti itu"

"Ta-tapi a-aku tak ingin merepotkan kau karena cukup banyak membantu" ucap Izuku menolak karena merasa tak enak.

"Jangan keras kepala seperti itu, setidaknya bersyukur karena ada yang mau membantu" balas Reiko yang bahkan lebih keras kepala dari lelaki ini "meski kita baru berkenalan tapi kau sudah aku anggap sebagai teman"

'Teman yah' Izuku sedikit tersenyum mendengar itu karena jarang sekali ada yang ingin berteman dengannya tapi meski begitu dia tak menolak jika ada orang yang baik mencoba untuk bersahabat.

"Jadi, di mana rumahmu? nanti akan aku pesan Taxi saja" ucap Reiko yang membantu lelaki itu berjalan dengan cara salah satu tangannya dirangkulkan ke pundaknya.

"Apa kau tak dicari orang tuamu jika bakal pulang terlalu malam" ucap Izuku yang tetap berusaha untuk menolak.

Reiko menghela nafas dan cukup frustasi juga "hufftt, kau ini berhenti khawatir terhadap orang lain tapi diri sendiri tak pernah diurus"

"Maaf" Izuku merasa bersalah dan berjalan seperti orang pincang dengan bantuan gadis ini, mengabaikan rasa malu karena terlalu dekat terhadap perempuan dan juga rasa sakitnya menghilangkan semua kecanggungan itu.

"Aku nanti akan memberi tau kepada ayah untuk pulang telat" ucap Reiko.

"Oh" Izuku akhirnya tak berbicara lagi namun sadar posisi mereka sangat dekat sekali dan wajahnya sangat memerah malu.

 _'Arghhhhh! Aku sangat dekat dengan perempuan ibu!'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Atas Gedung**

Tampak di sana ada seseorang mengenakan pakaian atau seperti armor warna hijau, dengan topeng besi hijau, bagian mulut yang terbuka menampakan giginya sendiri, mata kuning berbentuk oval, dan kepala yang sedikit lonjong, dan itu cukup menyeramkan sekali untuk dilihat, lalu tampak seperti Papan Skatebord yang terbuat dari platinum dengan terbang ke sana kemari dan tanpa roda.

Tengah menatap ke bawah kerumunan banyak orang yang saat ini tengah merayakan sebuah Festival budaya dan tentu saja pasti banyak stand penjual makanan dengan beberapa lilin digantung di atas seperti lampion yang menambah kesan indah terhadap tempat itu pada waktu malam harinya.

Dan entah apa yang dilakukan oleh orang berkostum menyeramkan dengan papan terbang ini tapi yang jelas orang ini berbahaya karena pasti memiliki maksud jahat dan bukan sekedar ingin menikmati festival yang sangat meriah ini.

"Sudah saatnya kita bersenang-senang dan menunjukan pada mereka bahwa siapa kita ini"

Suara yang besar yang begitu dalam sekali keluar dari mulutnya tapi mungkin itu bukan suara aslinya melainkan topeng mesin itu yang menambah kesan seramnya dan memegang Dua bola mesin berwarna jingga, dengan cahaya putih ditengah sambil memainkan benda itu seperti kelereng.

"Baiklah saatnya pesta"

Wujud mahluk itu langsung menaiki Papan selancar terbang itu dan langsung bergerak cepat ke arah kerumunan yang ada di sana dan orang-orang melihat ini juga namun sangat senang karena dikira itu adalah bagian dari festival dengan memberi hiburan khusus karena seseorang yang terbang itu hanya berputar-putar saja mengitari tempat festival itu.

Dan semenjak mahluk hijau itu terbang berputar-putar tak melakukan apapun di sini kita melihat ada dua Pahlawan Pro atau legal berada di festival ini dengan menikmati semua hiburan yang ada termaksud makanannya yaitu Woods Kamui dan Yuu Takeyama atau orang-orang mengenalinya Mount Lady.

Dan mereka berdua juga datang ke sini untuk sekedar menghibur diri sendiri setelah seharian penuh mengatasi para penjahat yang tak pernah ada habisnya dan melepas penat sekaligus lapar yang melanda mereka sedari tadi terutama Mount Lady yang hobby jajan terutama Takoyaki.

Dan tentu saja kedua orang ini menyadari keberadaan orang aneh yang terbang gak jelas mengelilingi tempat festival namun tak melakukan apapun dan menganggap itu biasa saja mungkin hanya hiburan kecil sebelum dan tetap menikmati itu bahkan orang-orang yang tadi hening sekarang kembali beraktifitas karena menganggap itu hiburan kecil.

"Hei, kau tau mereka memberikan hiburan yang membosankan tapi tidak untuk bagian makanannya" ucap Mount Lady merasa jenuh melihat itu karena cuman muter-muter gak jelas seperti Gasing.

"Sshhhh! gak baik bicara seperti itu kepada mereka yang sudah memberikan hal terbaik" ucap Woods Kamui bersiut karena wanita ini gak sopan berbicara seperti itu "itu mungkin cuman acara pembukaan sebelum acara yang luar biasa nanti" dia tetap berfikir positif dan tak merasa bosan dengan acara ini.

Mount Lady memutar bola matanya dengan raut bosan "hah, kau ini kaku sekali aku cuman sarkas saja dan kau malah terlalu menganggapnya serius" dia kembali melahap Takoyaki dengan senyuman riang seperti anak kecil dikasih sebuah permen "tapi entah kenapa makin ke sini terasa ada yang aneh"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Woods Kamui yang merasa tak ada hal aneh dengan itu.

"Yang aku ingin tau siapakah orang itu?" Mount Lady dengan telunjuk di dagu dan sangat mencurigakan.

Dan memang yang diucapkan wanita berambut pirang itu ada benarnya karena perlahan wujud hijau itu terbang mulai ke bawah merendah dan mendekat ke arah kumpulan orang ramai itu dengan sebuah kecepatan tinggi dan tampak melemparkan sesuatu ke tanah.

"Entah kenapa ini tak bagus" Woods Kamui merasakan firasat yang tak enak tentang ini.

Dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah bola kecil jingga yang bercahaya dan bagian tengahnya mulai berkedip-kedip dengan cepat seperti sebuah Bom waktu yang mau meledak kapan saja.

*jduarrrrr! *Duarrrr! *Duarrr!

Dan benar saja benda yang tadi dilempar oleh mahluk hijau tadi sebuah bom yang memiliki radius ledakan yang lumayan untuk membuat beberapa orang masuk rumah sakit dan alhasil semua warga panik berteriak ketakutan sambil berlarian tak karuan untuk menyelamatkan diri karena serangan berbahaya ini.

"Uahhhhh! Semuanya lari cepat selamatkan diri!"

"Siapa orang itu!"

"Arhhhhhh! Dia adalah penjahat!"

Dan mahluk hijau itu belum selesai untuk membuat kerusuhan lebih parah lagi dengan melemparkan beberapa bom ke segala tempat hingga beberapa bangunan ada yang hancur dan festival itu akhirnya berubah menjadi malapetaka dan mimpi buruk apalagi saat ini pihak kepolisian sangat telat jika dalam mengatasi ini makanya adanya Hero bisa sedikit membantu mereka.

"Hahahaha sekarang festival menjadi lebih meriah dari biasanya"

Mahluk hijau itu tertawa maniak seolah yang dia lakukan itu adalah hal normal dan tak bersalah, makanya dia terus membuat kekacauan dalam festival ini dengan melemparkan banyak bom waktu dan menghancurkan semua bangunan yang ada dengan mengabaikan semua teriakan kepanikan para penduduk.

"Shit.. dia benar-benar biang kerok!" Woods Kamui telat sadar dan langsung mengejar mahluk terbang itu dengan berlari karena dia tak ahli dalam terbang atau tak punya kekuatan itu.

"Aku kejar dari arah lain" Mount Lady mengambil jalur lain untuk mencegatnya.

Setelah berpesta membuat kekacauan di sana-sini kini mahluk hijau itu berhenti setelah dirasa cukup dengan banyaknya kobaran api dan beberapa orang yang terkapar pingsan karena terkena dampak ledakan tadi.

"Baiklah perkenalannya selesai saatnya angkat kaki dari sini"

Dia mau pergi namun tak bisa karena seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya terbang lalu ketika melihat ke bawah di sana ada Woods Kamui yang menahan Papan terbang itu dengan dengan jeratan batang kayu lalu mengikatnya agar orang stress itu tak bisa kabur begitu saja setelah kekacauan ini.

"Kau tak bisa semudah itu kabur begitu saja tolol!" Woods Kamui sebisa mungkin menahannya dengan Quirk dan mengikat lebih banyak lagi dengan batang kayu.

"Tapi, bagiku itu adalah perkara mudah" ucap mahluk hijau itu mengeluarkan 5 buah bola kecil dari Papan terbang itu lalu melemparkannya ke arah Hero Pro itu.

Pasti banyak yang akan mengira itu adalah sebuah bom tapi ternyata itu salah melainkan kumpulan bola kecil itu mengeluarkan dua belah mata pisau yang tajam dari dua sisi yang terbang ke arah Hero pro itu dan bahkan terlihat Woods Kamui mustahil untuk menghindari itu.

*slashhhh! *slishhhh *crattt!

Dan serangan seperti suriken kecil itu mengenai tubuh partner Mount Lady ini hingga terlihat kostumnya sobek di beberapa bagian dan tubuhnya terluka karena tergores material yang tajam itu hingga berdarah dan melepaskan pegangan Quirk itu.

"Gahhhhh!" Woods Kamui berteriak kencang dengan rasa sakit itu dan memegang perutnya yang terkena goresan benda besi itu.

"Hahahaha! nikmati hadiahnya!" ucap mahluk itu dengan tertawa maniak dan gila lalu membakar kayu yang mengikat ini dengan kobaran api yang keluar dari bawah papan terbang itu dan pergi menjauh dari sini.

"Kena kau sekarang!"

Mount Lady yang sudah dalam wujud raksasa itu mencegat jalan kabur dan mengayunkan tinju besar itu tapi bisa menghindar dengan menyisi melewati tangan itu. dan memang benar kelemahan dari Quirk ini adalah menghadapi tipe orang yang cepat dan kecil jadi agak sulit

Tapi Hero berambut pirang itu belum menyerah dan berniat menangkap mahluk pembuat masalah ini dengan tangan kiri tapi mahluk hijau ini lebih gesit terbang menghindari itu dan bermain sejenak dengan wanita raksasa ini.

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku saja" ucap Mahluk hijau tadi mengambil kembali kumpulan bola tadi dan langsung melemparkannya ke sana "itu hadiah penutup salam dariku The Green Goblin oke? Cihahahaha!" dia terbang menjauh dengan tertawa seperti orang gila.

Dan dia melemparkan benda tadi tepat ke wajah Mount Lady yang sangat mustahil untuk ditangkis alhasil langsung meledak dan melukai tepat di wajahnya hingga terdengar suara menjerit sakit dari wanita ini.

*Jduarrr!

"Kuahhhhhhh!"

"Mount Lady!" teriak Woods Kamui yang melihat partnernya itu ambruk dengan kondisi mata yang memutih dan dapat dipastikan itu langsung pingsan di tempat _'brengsek! siapa orang tadi!'_ dia tak bisa mengejarnya karena serangan tadi lumayan dalam menyayat tubuhnya dan cukup menyakitkan.

Apalagi Mahluk penjahat yang disebut The Green Goblin ini sudah kabur jaub menghilang jadi mustahil terkejar dan diperparah dengan Mount Lady yang pingsan dalam wujud normalnya lagi.

Jadi dia tak tega meninggalkannya sendiri dan sambil menunggu para Polisi yang sangat telat datang untuk membereskan kekacauan yang diperbuat oleh orang stress tak berperasaan dan tiba-tiba datang begitu saja.

 _'Kita kalah dari penjahat kali ini'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Midoriya House

Kali ini kita kembali beralih ke rumah character utama kita Izuku Midoriya yang pulang sehabis latihan dengan kondisi banyak luka namun tak sendiri karena dia ditemani seorang gadis manis dengan tatapan mata yang kosong atau seperti orang sedang melamun tak jelas.

Dan tentu saja Ibunya ketika melihat kondisi anaknya berteriak panik histeris karena itu terlihat sangat parah tapi Izuku berhasil kembali menenangkannya dan memintanya untuk mandi air hangat dan siapkan seember air panas dengan handuk basah untuk meringkan rasa sakit di kedua kakinya atas saran All Might.

Sementara Izuku sedang mandi dan Inko sedang memasak air kini yang tersisa di ruang tamu ada dua orang gadis yang memiliki penampilan bagus, yang satu selalu ceria dan energik, dan yang satu tanpa ekspresi dan sedikit agak kaku bahkan kayak orang linglung. dan cuma ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua bahkan tak ada satu kata yang keluar.

Itsuka melipat tangannya sambil menatap gadis itu dan akhirnya bicara "jadi... ini mengejutkanku ketika Izuku pulang bersama dengan kau? dan bagaimana bisa kalian berdua sangat kenal?" dia heran kenapa Izuku bersama Reiko yang keduanya sama-sama teman.

"Kita bertemu di pantai dan ketika itu aku mendapatinya tengah tertidur di atas pasir, dan aku fikir dia orang mati tapi ternyata salah setelah itu mengobrol" jawab Reiko menjelaskannya "dan yah lumayan menyenangkan juga ketika diajak bicara meski orangnya pemalu dan suka ngomong sendiri yah, mendumel lah"

Itsuka menggeleng kepala masih kurang yakin "tidak maksudku ini aneh, kenapa kau sangat mudah dekat sekali dengan orang yang baru kau kenal?" dia tau gadis berambut perak ini agak bisa kurang akrab dengan orang lain karena terlalu kaku jika bicara.

"Kenapa itu sangat penting bagimu? bukankah itu aneh?" jawab Reiko tak sesuai diharapkan dan gadis berambut jingga itu menyipitkan matanya karena tak senang dengan jawaban "ohhh, aku tau mungkin kau cemburu karena pacarmu itu sedang berduaan dengan gadis lain" dia tersenyum grin menjahilinya.

Itsuka blush berat dan langsung mengibaskan tangannya "hushhh! kalau ngomong suka sembarangan!" dia memegang pipinya yang terasa panas "aku dan Izuku cuman sahabat dekat dan tak lebih dari itu"

"Iya, aku tau" ucap Reiko terkekeh setelah puas menjahilinya "tapi aku cukup terkejut kau ada di sini dan kenal terhadap Midoriya ohhhh, apakah ini orang yang kau maksud itu?" dia teringat ketika Itsuka bercerita tentang sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Yah, aku dan dia sudah saling kenal dan dekat sejak kecil" balas Itsuka mengangguk dan mengingat masa lalu, kalau tak salah pertama kali bertemu waktu Izuku sering dibully dan dia orang yang selalu melindunginya ketika mendapat perlakuan tak bagus, termaksud juga orang yang mau berteman dengannya meski Quirkless.

"Mengingat kau tiba-tiba di rumah ini, itu tak mengejutkanku karena itulah kalian sudah sangat dekat" ucap Reiko berpindah pose duduk saja dengan kaki terlipat.

"Oh ya bagaimana dengan kelasmu?" Itsuka mengubah topik ke pembicaraan tentang Academy.

"Berjalan dengan baik dan aku masuk kelas 1B" jawab Reiko menceritakan itu "dan ada beberapa yang sangat berisik seperti Tetsutetsu dan Monoma yang selalu bicara menyebalkan"

"Oh, kalau aku kelas 1A" ucap Itsuka karena kelas itu sedikit mendapat perlakuan spesial dan dianggap orang hebat saja yang masuk ke kelas itu makanya banyak kelas lain yang tak suka dengan Class 1A "setidaknya kelas kau tak buruk juga dibandingkan denganku yang harus menghadapi teman sekelas yang mesum seperti Mineta dan Kaminari ughh!" dia cukup jengkel dengan tipe orang ini.

"Pasti merepotkan yah, ketika menghadapi orang yang selalu mengintip ruang ganti lewat lubang kecil di dinding" ucap Reiko terkekeh "ohhh ya ngomong-ngomong Midoriya sekolah di U.A? dia masuk bagian kelas mana karena aku melihat Quirk miliknya sangat hebat juga tunggu, jangan bilang Class 1A?"

"Ehmmmm..." Itsuka menggaruk pipinya karena tak tau harus jawab apa dan juga rahasia Izuku adalah hal pribadi yang tak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun dan sudah berjanji pada Bibi Inko.

Reiko melihat jam "ah, tampaknya waktu bermainku sudah habis dan sebaiknya aku pulang juga" dia sebenarnya ingin di sini lebih lama tapi sangat yakin jika orang tuanya pasti akan segera mencarinya.

"Tidakkah kau menunggu Izuku dulu?" Itsuka berusaha tetap menahannya agar diam untuk beberapa menit saja.

Reiko menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil "tidak usah lagipula aku tak ingin menganggu mereka dan kau" lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sambil melambaikan tangan "dan sampaikan saja salamku pada Midoriya juga termaksud ibunya"

"Oke"

Dan setelah Reiko pergi kini Izuku telah selesai mandi lalu ke ruang makan karena ibunya sudah membuat masakan kesukaannya dan hanya mengenakan kaos hijau dengan celana pendek lalu handuk yang masih melingkar di leher dan tentu saja Itsuka juga ada tapi tak makan karena sudah kenyang.

Sementara Izuku makan Itsuka sedari tadi menatap lelaki itu dengan tangan terlipat seolah ingin bicara tapi tak mau dan tentu saja lelaki berambut hijau itu mengetahuinya bahkan terasa tak nyaman ketika makan ditatap seperti orang yang mau diintrogasi oleh polisi.

"Boleh aku tau kenapa kau ke sini?" ucap Izuku membuka pembicaraan dan berhenti makan dahulu.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu karena tak enak jika dingin" ucap Itsuka dengan nada tinggi yang serasa ingin marah.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan Itsuka" balas Izuku dengan wajah memohon.

Gadis berambut jingga itu memutar bola matanya dengan senyum tak bersahabat "oke, mungkin aku langsung saja ke intinya jadi mengapa kau tak jujur jika memiliki Quirk? dan kenapa aku tak diberi tau? bukankah kita sahabat? dan sudah seharusnya kita saling tau rahasia masing-masing"

Izuku mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan tau dirinya sedang masuk ke dalam masalah "ja-jadi ka-kau sudah ta-tau ya?!" dia berbicara canggung sambil memainkan jari telunjuk.

"Dari ibumu dan juga teman barumu!" ucap Itsuka yang menekankan suaranya di akhir kalimat dan terlihat sangat tak senang sama sekali "jadi bisakah kau tidak untuk mengalihkan suasana dan jawab pertanyaanku tuan?!"

Izuku menggaruk pipinya dan tak menatap lawan bicara lalu menjawab "hmmmm, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitaumu lebih dahulu tapi karena kau sulit dihubungi dan aku kira kau sibuk karena masuk U.A jadi aku tunggu saja nanti bila kau tak sibuk" dia pernah menghubungi gadis itu sesering mungkin namun selalu tak aktif "jadi maafkan aku jika ini memang menganggumu!" dia menyatukan telapak tangannya.

Itsuka yang wajahnya tadi masam kini mulai luntur dan berubah menjadi senyuman ramah "hah... aku juga minta maaf karena tak menghubungimu balik juga meski kau sering menelpon atau SmS" dia waktu itu emang sibuk pas ujian tes masuk jadi agak lupa sama hal sepele macam ini tapi dampaknya besar.

"Jadi... Kau tak marah lagi?" ucap Izuku sedikit melirik gadis itu.

Itsuka hanya tersenyum "aku tak punya alasan marah kepada seseorang yang sudah meminta maaf" dan dia mengubah ke topik pembicaraan yang lain "ngomong-ngomong kau masuk U.A? dan aku ingin tau Quirk milikmu seperti apa?" dia sampai lupa dengan ini karena penasaran

"Sebenarnya Quirk milikku ini bisa membuatku berlari sangat cepat sekali" jawab Izuku yang bingung sendiri karena Quirk ini datang dari mana kecuali yang satu lagi "ohhj ya aku masuk ke sana atas rekomendasi seorang Guru, kau tau aku ingin jadi seperti All Might bukan?"

Itsuka tertawa kecil "aku tau itu bodoh dan berharap kita satu kelas yah" dan mungkin menyenangkan jika bersama seperti ini.

"Yah, semoga saja" ucap Izuku tertawa malu.

Itsuka melihat kedua kaki Izuku dimasukan ke sebuah ember berisi air panas dan tangan diperban "aku tau kau sedang berlatih dengan Quirkmu tapi aku tak mengira bakal separah ini hasilnya, sebenarnya kau ini latihan atau bertarung ama penjahat sih?" entah dia memuji atau meledek.

"Hehehe mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan saja" Izuku cengengesan tak merasa salah.

"Lain kali hati-hati dan tolong jangan berlebihan sesekali perhatikan kondisi tubuhmu" ucap Itsuka dengan wajah khawatir.

"Baiklah" balas Izuku yang kembali makan tapi rasanya sangat kesulitan sekali memegang sumpit karena kedua tangannya seperti mati rasa tak bergerak karena latihan tadi "ughhhh dasar payah!" dan padahal dirinya udah lapar.

Itsuka menyadari itu hanya mendengus heran "astaga jika kau kesulitan begitu kenapa tak meminta bantuan temanmu yang ada di sini" dia beranjak dari kursi lalu duduk di kursi lainnya dekat atau di samping Izuku dan mengambil mangkuk Kare itu "sini biar aku bantu kau makan"

"Ehmmm.. aku... bisa.. sendiri" ucap Izuku sangat canggung karena disuapi meski sama sahabatnya sendiri tapi dia tetap saja seorang perempuan.

"Berhenti protes dan coba nurut saja" ucap Itsuka dengan mode keras kepala dan membuat anak Inko ini ciut "coba buka mulutmu dan katakan Ahhh" dia menyodorkan makanan itu dengan sumpit.

"Ahhhh"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tonsoku City**

Dan sekarang banyak sekali para polisi, pemadam kebakaran, ambulance, dan kumpulan banyak orang yang sangat sibuk menyatu di tempat yang dijadikan sebagai ajang festival daerah yang kini sudah hancur lebur total berkat seseorang yang jahat.

Dan di sana para petugas pemadam kebakaran itu sangat sibuk sekali memandamkan kobaran api yang sangat besar sekali, dan para petugas kesehatan dengan segera memasukan orang-orang yang terluka ke dalam mobil untuk diantar ke Rumah sakit, dan para polisi tengah berada di TKP menyelidiki alasan kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini.

Dan tentu saja tempat itu adalah festival yang tadi sempat berjalan dengan meriah namun hancur ludes begitu saja berkat penjahat baru mengacau yang bernama Green Goblin dan juga kekacauan itu menimbulkan para warga sipil terluka parah.

Dan sekarang setelah para warga yang terluka dibawa ke tempat aman lalu kobaran api sudah padam semua kini tugas para kepolisian memeriksa tempat itu sambil memasang garis polisi dan menyuruh beberapa warga menjauh yang ingin melihat tempat kekacauan tadi.

Dan di sana ada Inspektur Tsukauchi yang datang segera ke tempat ini karena mendapat panggilan darurat dan benar saja dia sudah melihat tempat ini hangus seperti kobaran api apalagi menurut saksi, kejadian ini berkat seorang berkostum Hijau terbang yang melemparkan Bom dan sudah pasti itu adalah penjahat lalu dia bersama dengan All Might.

"Kau sudah dengar kejadian ini?" ucap Tsukauchi melihat tumpukan barang yang hangus itu dan masuk ke dalam tempat yang sudah diberi garis polisi.

All Might mengangguk " **aku sudah tau kejadian tapi tak mengira bakal ada yang separah ini kejadiannya"** dia langsung dapat panggilan ke tempat ini dan segera sangat cepat datang je sini lalu tampak ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya **"guhhh, ini menyebalkan aku tak biaa datang tepat waktu"**

"Kau tak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri karena itu semua bukan salahmu" ucap Tsukauchi memegang pundaknya "dan nampaknya meski ada Pro Hero yang membantu di sini tapi mereka sangat kesulitan mengatasi penjahat itu dan mengalami luka serius"

 **"Siapa?"** All Might ingin tau siapa Pro Hero yang jadi korban.

"Woods Kamui dan Mount Lady yang kebetulan berada di tempat itu" jawab Tsukauchi melipat tangannya "dan mereka sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena luka itu"

 **"Kau tau siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan kerusuhan ini?"** ucap All Might mengepal tangannya dengan penuh frustasi.

"Penjahat bernama Green Goblin yang dilihat menggunakan tehknologi canggih dan bukan pengguna Quirk" jawab Tsukauchi yang masih memiliki info minim tentang penjahat baru yang sudah dicap berbahaya apalagi cuma sekedar dari saksi mata setempat saja "dan aku akan menunggu Woods Kamui sehat untuk dimintai keterangan"

 **"Biar aku yang mengurusinya langsung"** ucap All Might dengan suara dalam dan penuh emosi seperti ingin menghajar sesuatu apalagi jiwa kepahlawanan ini tak kuat ketika melihat penduduk terluka karena akibat ulah penjahat.

"Jangan gegabah dahulu karena kita tak tau orang seperti apa dia" ucap Tsukauchi yang mencoba meredam amarah Hero nomor satu itu "dan serahkan semua ini pada kita untuk sementara, nanti kau bakal dapat jatah sendiri"

 **"Aku berharap kau segera mungkin mendapatkan informasi secepat mungkin"** ucap All Might dengan jubah yang berkibar karena angin.

"Aku tau itu" balas Tsukauchi membetulkan topinya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Midoriya House** ( **Esok Hari** )

Dan sekarang kembali tempat ini lagi di sebuah ruang tamu ada All Might dalam wujud aslinya yang mengenakan pakaian seorang guru karena identitas aslinya masih belum diketahui khalayak umum dan tentu saja dia ke sini bukan tanpa alasan melainkan dipanggil oleh pemilik rumah ini.

Dan di hadapannya ada Inko yang menyediakan secangkir teh hangat untuk satu orang lalu ikut duduk juga dan di sampingnya Izuku dengan rasa nerves karena melihat idolanya berkunjung ke sini dan tentu saja dia tau apa yang dilakukannya di rumahnya ini karena panggilan ibunya.

"Hmmmm... Nyonya Midoriya? mungkin ini agak lancang tapi anda sudah buat keputusan?" ucap Toshinori sedikit gugup dan berusaha bertingkah sebaik mungkin menjadi seorang guru yang bicara kepada Wali Murid.

Inko menutup matanya sebentar lalu membuka lagi "sebelum ke pokok inti yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu adalah apa kau bisa menjamin keselamatan anakku?" dia bertanya seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan karena kejadian di masa lalu membuatnya tak ingin mendukung mimpi anaknya ini.

"Kita sangat menjamin itu karena U.A memiliki tingkat keamanan paling tinggi yang di mana para pengajar ada seorang Pro Hero jadi, kita bisa menjamin tak ada masalah atau gangguan dar pihak luar atau para penjahat" jawab Toshinori dia melihat tatapan wanita ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, terkesan menakutkan 'jadi, seperti ini artinya kau tak boleh menilai sesuatu dari sampul'

Inko menghela nafas panjang "sebenarnya ini membuatku bingung di satu sisi aku tak bisa terlalu mengekang anakku sendiri untuk bermimpi seperti idolanya tapi, di sisi lain aku tak bisa menimbulkan rasa cemasku tentang bahaya yang terjadi di luar sana apalagi yang sudah pasti berurusan dengan penjahat" dan merapatkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap ke bawah "jujur saja ini mengejutkanku ketika dia memiliki Quirk karena dari kecil Izuku sudah Quirkless"

 _'Tunggu, Quirkless?!'_ Toshinori terkejut mendengar kabar terbaru ini jadi, dia sekarang faham kenapa bocah itu dulu bertanya tentang Quirkless ketika pertama kali bertemu.

"Dan tentu saja ketika mengetahui anakku Quirkless banyak hal yang bahkan aku tak bisa menerimanya" ucap Inko memegang dadanya merasakan rasa sakit ketika mengingat hal buruk "disiksa, kekerasan, bully, dan pelecehan yang setiap hari harus diterima Izuku karena cita-cita itu, tapi aku sebagai ibu tetap menyemangatinya, menghiburnya, dan selalu bilang bahwa : kau tetap bisa menggapai mimpimu itu, tak peduli seperti apa kondisi dirimu namun tetap saja siapa yang tak sakit ketika melihat anaknya sendiri pulang ke rumah selalu babak belur"

Toshinori melihat bocah itu yang menundukan kepalanya ke bawah dan menerima informasi baru bahwa bocah ini mendapat perlakuan yang sangat buruk sekali. Quirkless atau tidak sebaiknya tak boleh bertindak seperti itu karena tindakan tak terpuji itu hanyalah yang dilakukan seorang penjahat.

"Sekarang waktu anakku sudah besar ada terlintas di fikiranku untuk pindah dari sini menjauh dari orang-orang dan hidup tenang seperti manusia normal saja" ucap Inko yang berniat melakukan itu sebelumnya dan tampak kepalan tangannya yang sangat erat menahan emosi itu "namun ketika anakku memiliki Quirk dan aku tau ini tak bisa menahannya lagi atau menghentikannya sekarang"

"Ibu..." Izuku memanggil nama ibunya.

"Begini Nyonya..." Toshinori tak tau harus bicara apa namun itu dipotong oleh wanita itu.

Inko menghirup nafas lalu diam beberapa menit dan bicara "aku setuju jika anakku bersekolah di sana namun jika terjadi sesuatu yang di luar perkiraan maka aku akan tarik dia kembali" dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Ibu sangat yakin dengan itu?" Izuku tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya dan bingung ketika mendengar kabar ini.

"Aku nampaknya tak bisa menahan keras kepalamu itu" ucap Inko tersenyum dan langsung Izuku memeluknya dengan sangat kegirangan.

"Jadi anda setuju?" tanya Toshinori.

"Begitulah" jawab Inko.

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Toshinori mengeluarkan sekumpulan kertas "tolong tanda tangan di sini untuk persetujuan masuk"

"Hah merepotkan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya aku lagi udah update dan baru selesai lagi menulis cerita ini dan masih awal lalu tetap berlanjut jadi nantikan selanjutnya tentang update ini.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yooo, apa kabar buat kalian semua yang senantiasa tetap menunggu untuk terus stay dari kelanjutan ceritanya meski terdengar boring dan gak bagus karena saya menulis fic minoritas dan untuk bahasa indonesia memang sangat sepi sekali kalau inggris mah lumayan rame apalagi kalau kualitas cerita, jumlah words, dan update menjadi modal lebih untuk menarik minat pembaca namun saya di sini buat cerita untuk kesenangan saja jadi jangan heran cerita buatan saya ini terdengar hambar seperti makan roti tawar tapi meskipun begitu author cukup senang jika ada yang membacanya meski beberapa saja karena saya gak berniat dijual, jangankan jual cerita ajah belum tentu benar penulisannya.**

 **P.s : oke ngomong-ngomong soal ini aku cek twitter ada kayak komunitas apa gitu yang mempermasalahin ukuran tetek di anime ama manga beda dan tentunya waktu itu chara Nejire yang kena dan juga aku bingung? kenapa baru sekarang dimasalahin? kemarin ke mana ajah? apakah cuma mau pansos karena gak laku?**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Tes Ujian**

Di sini sebuah tempat di suatu Kota tapi yang jadi masalahnya tempat itu bisa dibilang sudah bukan Kota lagi mengingat pemandangan yang ada di sini dengan beberapa Gedung tinggi rusak dan roboh, banyak asap di mana seperti bekas kebakaran, beberapa pijakan tanah yang berlubang karena bekas sesuatu yang menghantam dari atas dan lebih singkatnya adalah Kota mati karena tak ada seorang pun di sini.

Sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah ini bukan Kota sungguhan melainkan replika atau imitasi saja jadi jangan heran jika tak menemukan satu orang pun dan cuma beberapa gedung rusak sehabis terkena perang massal dan juga tempat Kota imitasi ini adalah milik seseorang yaitu milik Academy U.A yang digunakan secara untuk kepentingan pribadi sekolah.

Dan juga memang benar tempat Kota ini adalah milik sekolah khusus kepahlawanan yang akan mencetak murid-murid yang memiliki Quirk berbakat untuk menjadi Hero sesungguhnya nanti di masa depan karena sekarang para Penjahat sudah bertambah banyak dan berkembang jadi itu akan menimbulkan ancaman kedamaian Dunia ini jika tak segera ditindak.

Terlebih Kota buatan ini memang sengaja dibuat sedemikian rupa mirip aslinya untuk sebagai sarana latihan murid-murid U.A, bisa juga dipakai untuk Tes masuk, dan Ujian praktek lainnya tentang kepahlawanan, atau pun yang lainnya jadi tergantung keinginan saja bahkan bisa buat bertarung sesama pengguna Quirk tapi itupun harus dapat izin dari para Guru dan ada yang mengawasi.

Dan sekarang kenapa bisa ke tempat ini? apakah ada yang sedang latihan?, Ujian praktek?, Tes masuk?, atau mungkin ada yang sedang ingin sparring?, yang manapun tak masalah karena salah satunya itu benar karena saat ini sedang ada yang melakukan Tes masuk untuk diterima di Academy U.A padahal bukankah Tes praktek masuk itu sudah dilakukan sebulan yang lalu? tapi kenapa ada lagi? padahal penerimaan murid-murid baru sudah selesai namun kali ini Tes masuk ada sedikit pengecualian.

Biasa Tes masuk dadakan ini terjadi atau dilakukan karena adanya seseorang yang telat untuk mendaftar lalu sesuai pertimbangan akhirnya diizinkan, atau ini bisa juga mendapat rekomendasi dari para Guru U.A karena kehebatan Quirknya, atau hal lainnya. mungkin jika di sekolah umumnya hal seperti ini tak bakal diterima dan harus nunggu setahun namun untuk sekolah kepahlawanan ada sedikit pengecualian karena yang dicari orang-orang yang mempunyai Quirk dan ingin menggapai tujuannya menjadi Hero.

Tapi meskipun itu adalah pengecualian hanya saja murid-murid yang telat mendaftar ini harus mengikuti proses yang sama seperti murid-murid pada umumnya yaitu melewati Tes lisan dan Praktek di lapangan langsung meskipun orang itu mendapatkan rekomendasi dari salah satu guru.

Untuk sekarang khususnya ada seorang anak muda lucu yang mengalami hal-hal seperti itu disaat yang bersamaan, Telat pendaftaran, masuk karena mendapat rekomendasi, Ujian Tes lisan san sekarang tinggal Ujian praktek, mendaftar yang sedikit telat, intinya semua itu ada pada anak muda berambut Hijau keriting bernama Izuku Midoriya yang sekarang tengah melakukan Ujian praktek untuk masuk ke U.A dan bercita-cita menjadi Hero nomor satu seperti idolanya All Might.

Saat ini Izuku sekarang menghadapi Tes praktek agar segera bisa keterima menjadi murid di sini karena sempat sebelumnya melewati Tes tulis yang hasilnya berjalan sempurna karena ini adalah Izuku yang selalu membaca buku, dan menulis semua yang diterangkan, meski sedikit aneh karena ngedumel sendiri hingga membuat teman-temannya menjauh karena takut.

Apalagi untuk menggapai mimpinya itu masih dalam langkah awal jika saja gagal dalam langkah ini, mau ditaruh mana mukanya ketika menghadapi ibunya yang sudah sangat sekuat tenaga percaya dan memberi dukungan penuh kepadanya jadi yang jelas dalam hati tekad Izuku itu tak boleh gagal jika gagal itu artinya sudah selesai.

Izuku sekarang berada di tempat Kota buatan yang sering digunakan untuk Tes masuk namun dia tak sendiri karena di sampingnya ada idolanya All Might yang memberi pengarahan sekaligus intruksi tentang tes ini apalagi Izuku mendapatkan rekomendasi langsung dari Hero nomor satu ini setelah sedikit alot untuk meminta persetujuan dari Ibu Izuku Inko Midoriya.

Lelaki berambut hijau ini sudah pasti sangat siap secara mental dan fisik meski terkadang bisa hype berlebihan karena mimpinya baru langkah awal akan terwujud dan akan melewati langkah-langkah memang Izuku sudah sangat berusaha keras agar masuk ke sini dan menjawab semua cemoohan dari teman-teman sekelasnya meskipun rasanya gak pas memanggil mereka teman.

Izuku ke sini juga mengenakan Kostum seperti Hero lainnya yang sudah memiliki izin namun kali ini kostum yang dikenakan olehnya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya tapi ini bukan kostum yang sering digunakan waktu jadi Hero bayangan melainkan kostum lain buatan tangannya sendiri meski agak ada kekurangan.

Benar Izuku tak memakai kostum Hero Laba-Laba yang ada di Tv melainkan berbeda dan buatannya sendiri dengan bantuan Tukang Jahit untuk menambahkan detailnya karena Kostum kemarin juga bukan buatan tangannya langsung melainkan ada tambahan tangan bantuan dari lainnya.

Pakaian Izuku ini Baju merah polos dengan bagian lengan hingga siku, sebuah symbol seperti Petir membentuk silang di depan, sarung tangan kuning, celana hitam keabuan lengkap dengan sabuk, sepatu kuning pendek, dan sebuah topeng kecil merah yang menutupi area mata saja, termaksud symbol petir di kedua Telinganya.

 **"Kostum yang bagus nak"** All Might memuji pakaian yang dikenakan bocah itu dan terlihat keren juga.

"Makasih!" Izuku tersipu malu karena dipuji oleh idolanya.

 **"Kau tau kan apa yang harus dilakukan?"** All Might bertanya dengan tolak pinggangg dan jubahnya berkibar ke belakang terbawa angin.

"Uhmmmm, menyelesaikan Tes ini dan melewatinya?" jawab Izuku agak ragu dan malah dihadiahi tamparan keras dari Hero nomor satu itu "ouchhh!"

 **"Kau salah nak, bukan itu jawaban yang aku inginkan"** jawab All Might dengan seringai grin.

Izuku berfikir sejenak lalu langsung berteriak lantang "SEBAB HANYA PENJAHAT YANG GAGAL!" dia sambil menirukan pose dan gaya bicaranya.

 **"Errr...aku rasa yang itu gak usah ditiru"** All Might sweatdrop melihat bocah itu benar-benar menjadikan dirinya panutan.

Dan setelah itu All Might langsung pergi terbang entah kemana meninggalkan Izuku yang berjalan masuk ke dalam namun tak selang beberapa lama dia langsung disambut sekumpulan Robot mekanik yang dikendalikan atau diprogam untuk Tes ini dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda bahkan gak ada yang sama sekali.

Juga dia sudah tau peraturan Tes ini sewaktu sebelum masuk ke sini dan diberi tau All Might secara langsung meskipun begitu masih sedikit rancu ucapan pria besar itu karena seperti belum selesai dan cuma mengucapkan 'sesuatu yang besar itu bukanlah tujuan utamanya' dan dia tak tau apa maksudnya bahkan sangat membingunkan mungkin nanti bakal ketahuan sewaktu Tes berjalan.

Sebenarnya tata cara Tes praktek ini sangat sederhana karena cuman untuk mengalahkan para robot ini yang sudah diberi point dan mengumpulkan point itu sesuai dengan ketentuan yang ada dari menghancurkan para robot itu tapi itu tak mudah dan tak bisa sembarang menghancurkan begitu saja karena di antara semua robot itu ada yang memiliki Poin Zonk atau nol.

Jadi kenapa bisa dibilang Zonk karena jika kita menghancurkan salah satu Robot yang memiliki Point Zonk maka semua Point yang sudah dikumpulkan waktu menghancurkan para Robot itu akan kembali Nol atau seperti semula jadi, itu akan sangat merepotkan dan harus hati-hati lagi untuk menghancurkan mereka lalu lebih teliti karena Tes ini memerluka ketelitian dan otak.

Meskipun begitu orang-orang yang membuat Tes ini tak pernah memberi tau Robot mana yang memiliki Point atau tidak namun ada sedikit perbedaan yaitu mata mereka yang memiliki warna beda-beda Merah, Hijau, Biru, Ungu, dan masih banyak yang lainnya makanya ini sedikit membingungkan.

Sedikit tambahan dari peraturan ini adalah diberi waktu tertentu untuk mengumpulkan point sebanyak-banyaknya terlebih setiap Robot memiliki Point yang berbeda-beda.

"Baiklah, maju kalian semua" Izuku mengepalkan tangannya dan sudah siap menghadapi mereka.

Izuku maju dalam posisi kuda-kuda yang sering digunakan dalam lomba lari estafet lalu tak selang beberapa lama terdengar suara angin berhembus begitu kencang menandakan lelaki berambut Hijau itu tengah berlari dan ini adalah efeknya ketika berlari langsung mengeluarkan hembusan angin besar.

Izuku membuat tendangan kaki berputar mengincar Robot kecil lebih dahulu karena pergerakan mereka tak begitu merepotkan dan cuma menyerang dari jarak dekat terlebih dia menyerang tepat dibagian kepala karena lebih efisien meskipun begitu para Robot ini terbuat dari besi, metal, dan baja jadi perlu sedikit tambahan ekstra dari Quirk miliknya untuk mengalahkannya.

Para Robot yang berukuran sedang mulai bergerak membuat tembakan beruntun tapi bagi Izuku yang memiliki Quirk kecepatan ini tak ada masalah untuk mengatasinya dan cukup berlari saja sambil menggesekan kakinya ke tanah hingga menimbulkan percikan asap dan panas dari kedua wujud yang saling bergesakan itu.

*Shssshh! *Brakkk!

Izuku dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung menusuk Robot itu dengan kaki kanannya yang panas itu hingga tembus namun nampaknya Robot yang lainnya menyadari itu lalu kembali menembak lelaki berambut Hijau itu tapi Izuku menggunakan Robot mati itu sebagai tameng perlindungan diri dari gempuran itu

Lalu Izuku dengan kecang melemparkan Robot rusak itu ke arah kumpulan Robot itu lalu tak lama langsung meledak dengan sangat besar karena sifat dari Robot itu pergabungan antara listrik dan Besi yang disatukan itu.

*Boommm!

 _'Ini, belum selesai tapi masih awal mula'_ Izuku melihat ke belakang ada Robot yang berukuran besar namun yang sedikit membuatnya terkejut adalah ada lagi ukuran yang sangat besar dari itu 'ohhh, bagus kekuatan saja sepertinya memang tak cukup'

Para Robot itu menatap Izuku dengan mata terang menyala seperti marah padahal mereka cuma buatan dan tak memiliki perasaan apapun tapi bagi lelaki berambut Hijau ini seperti sebuah ancaman serius dan meski begitu dia tak yakin mengalahkan mereka dengan Quirk ini karena masih tahap pembelajaran atau full.

Apalagi jika menggunakan Quirk yang satunya lagi dirasa sangat mustahil mengingat tak ingin rahasianya terbongkar jadi, dia harus memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan mereka yang memiliki kulit keras dan waktu yang diberikan tak bisa disia-siakan saja.

 _'Oke, mungkin coba rencana yang lain'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Pengamatan**

Sedangkan Izuku tengah bertempur dengan Robot buatan ini dengan serius ada beberapa orang yang tengah memperhatikan semua yang terjadi dengan bocah itu dibalik banyak layar televisi yang mana itu sudah terhubung dengan kamera pengawas tersembunyi yang sudah terpasang di Kota buatan itu, dan tentu saja yang mengawasi mereka adalah para Guru.

Sebenarnya yang mengawasi jalannya Tes itu cuma 3 orang karena saat ini adalah waktu jam pelajaran yang sudah pasti para Guru tak ikut serta untuk melihat karena harus mengajar para murid-murid ini dan dibuat mirip dengan sekolah umumnya meski ada sedikit perbedaan yaitu tujuan sekolah itu sendiri.

Lalu tiga orang itu adalah All Might sendiri yang masuk mode aslinya dan tak masalah karena orang-orang di sini sudah tau identitas aslinya terlebih dia sebagai Guru dan juga yang merekomendasikan Izuku jadi sudah sewajarnya datang untuk melihat hasil yang telah diajarkan selama latihan itu, lalu di sampingnya ada Kepala Sekolah Academy U.A Nezu yang juga melihat karena dirinya juga menyuruh All Might untuk memasukan Izuku, lalu yang terakhir seorang Nenek Tua yang mengenakan pakaian perawat normal tapi sedikit aneh karena itu semua warna pink.

All Might hanya memasang senyum bangga di wajahnya melihat Izuku yang menjalani Tes itu sangat baik-baik saja bahkan sudah terlihat banyak perkembangan semenjak latihan itu apalagi bocah ini memang memiliki keinginan yang begitu kuat sekali jadi tak heran jika selalu terus berkembang tanpa terkontrol, maklumi saja karena masih anak muda yang memiliki semangat tinggi.

Nezu cuma bisa mengangguk saja tanpa berbicara sama sekali jika dilihat anak ini memiliki potensi yang luar biasa bahkan dia tau cara mengembangkan Quirk yang dimilikinya bahkan bisa menjadi sangat kuat sekali dan pasti banyak yang mengira Quirk berlari cepat hanya berguna untuk melarikan diri tapi pemikiran seperti itu salah sebenarnya tak ada Quirk yang lemah dan itu tergantung si pengguna bagaimana bisa mengembangkannya jadi Quirk itu ibarat Sampah Plastik jika kita pintar mengolahnya maka menghasilkan sesuatu yang hebat.

"Bukankah bocah ini memang berasal dari atas rekomendasi dari dirimu?" ucap Nenek yang memiliki nama samaran Recovery Girl meskipun terdengar aneh karena penampilannya gak cocok tapi dia memiliki Quirk penyembuhan yang cocok jika ada seseorang yang terluja jadi kategori Support saja

"Tentu saja, aku yang melakukannya tapi itu juga izin dari kepala sekolah" ucap Toshinori yang kembali pada dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum bangga meski tingkahnya itu menyedihkan untuk dilihat.

Nezu terbatuk "henmmn, bukankah kau yang memohon padaku untuk memasukannya? bahkan sekiranya aku bukan karena kau juga tak tau tentang anak ini" dia berbicara sarkas tapi itu cukup menyakitkan untuk didengar.

Toshinori diam mematung seperti terkena serangan Jantung _'guhhhh, dia benar-benar gak mau mengakuinya!'_ dia diam tak belas karena ucapan tadi sudah mengunci mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan.

Recovery Girl melihat ke layar di mana Izuku sibuk berlarian sambil menghajar para Robot itu "bocah ini berlebihan dan memaksan dirinya sampai batas namun untuk sekarang aku belum melihat situasi terburuknya atau cidera apapun itu" sebagai orang yang sudah lama menangani para calon Hero yang terluka ini pasti sudah sangat hafal dengan semua efek dari Quirk yang digembos terus tanpa henti.

"Tidak, dia masih bisa melakukannya sejauh itu dan tak ada sedikitpun cedera terutama dibagian kakinya" Toshinori melihat kemampuan Izuku sudah berkembang dari sebelumnya bahkan sudah bisa mengontrol Quirk miliknya sendiri apalagi dengan sedikit bantuan tambahan darinya.

"Bisa berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi huh, mungkin Quirk seperti itu akan berguna jika situasi mendesak atau dalam terpojok tapi Quirk tak sesimple yang terlihat saja" ucap Nezu dengan kedua tangan di belakang "selama aku jadi kepala Sekolah banyak murid yang lulus dan jadi Pro Hero baru hanya bisa sampai 30 persena dan ketika sudah sampai Hero hebat hanya 50 persen"

"Meski begitu ada beberapa Quirk yang berhasil menggunakan tenaga maksimalnya bahkan beberapa Pro Hero bisa melakukannya" ucap Toshinori menambahkan.

"Namun hanya kau yang bisa melakukan hingga 100 persen dan sisanya paling mentok 70 persen dan itupun sudah dikategorikan sangat kuat" Nezu menyahutinya "namun meski begitu para penjahat di luar sana sudah berkembang dan di pihak Hero sangat lambat sekali"

"Meski sudah bisa 100 persen tapi tetap ada saja resikonya tersendiri" Recovery Girl menyahuti tiba-tiba dan menyinggungg perubahan All Might jika terlalu lama menggunakan kekuatannya apalagi umur Hero nomor satu itu sudah tak muda lagi dan itu yang menjadi penyebab kendalanya.

"Kurasa kau harus segera mencari penggantimu jika sudah waktunya" Nezu menyarankan.

"Yah, aku takut mereka menyerang disaat kita tak siap jadi harus mempersiapkan itu sedemikian rupa" ucap Toshinori mengepal tinjunya menahan kesal karena musuh utamanya masih berkeliaran bebas di luar sana dan untuk sekarang dia tak bisa istirahat selama kejahatan di luar sana masih tetap berlanjut dan terus berkembang.

"Setidaknya kita masih memiliki anak-anak muda ini yang akan menjadi asset untuk di masa depan" ucap Nezu "dan kita yang sudah Dewasa ini hanya bisa membimbing mereka"

"Aku mengerti dengan itu" Toshinori mengangguk percaya.

"Kelihatannya kali ini aku benar-benar harus menyembuhkan bocah bar-bar ini" ucap Recovery Girl yang memasang wajah tak nyaman.

Toshinori hanya bisa nyengir garing "yah, begitu lah ceritanya"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kota Buatan**

*boommm! *boommmm! *duarrr!

Sebuah suara ledakan bertubi-tubi yang terjadi di kota replika ini bahkan seperti tak mau berhenti karena sebuah perang yang begitu panjang, dan lalu di sana ada Izuku yang berlari kencang ke sana kemari sambil sesekali meloncat tinggi dari satu bangunan ke satu bangunan yang lainnya.

Sekarang Izuku hingga saat ini tetap melanjutkan Tes ini dengan menghancurkan beberapa Robot ukuran sedang dan kecil dengan Quirk miliknya tapi untuk ukuran yang besar dan raksasa, itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menghancurkannya karena setiap Robot memiliki sistem kekuatan yang berbeda.

Dan wajar jika Izuku kesulitan karena Robot ukuran besar ini memiliki senjata tembakan beruntun ditambah dengan tembakan sinar laser yang meledak ketika bersentuhan dengan sebuah objek dan untuk raksasa ada tambahan tembakan rocket besar ditambah khusus untuk dua ini memiliki serangan fisik seperti manusia umumnya atau bisa bertarung.

Tapi beruntung Izuku memiliki kekuatan ini karena memang butuh kecepatan dan kelihaian untuk menghindar semua serangan ditambah dia menggunakan kekuatan Quirk yang satunya lagi seperti memanjat gedung, loncat tinggi sana-sini, dan cuma itu saja yang bisa ditunjukan karena dirinya tak mau ambil resiko menunjukan Quirk satunya karena akan membuat masalah.

Ditambah lagi Kostum ini sangat membantu dalam bergerak, lentur dan mendukung kekuatannya meski sedikit sesak sekali di bagian tubuh tapi memang untuk tipe Quirk yang mengandalkan gerakan harus sempit apalagi idolanya All Might juga mengenakan pakaian sesak juga jadi menunjukan muscle dan sixpact di tubuhnya.

Robot besar itu langsung menembakan laser panjang secara beruntutan ke samping tapi Izuku berlari cepat ke arah berlawanan menghindari itu sambil diikuti ledakan besar sekali tapi Robot yang satunya lagi tak membiarkan itu terjadi dan terus memborbadir Izuku dengan laser meledak.

Lelaki berambut hijau itu berhenti lalu menghindari tembakan laser itu dengan cukup memiringkan kepala lalu memasang kuda-kuda menekuk kaki lalu muncul percikan kilat hijau di kedua kakinya mengumpulkan semua kekuatan disatu titik lalu menghilang berlari ke aneh.

*Brackkk! *Srackkk!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu sekelebat cepat melewati mereka lalu Robot besar itu tiba-tiba ambruk begitu saja dengan salah satu kaki mereka terpotong jadi oleng dan rubuh begitu saja karena itu berkat kaki pemotong angin yang membuatnya seperti itu.

 _'Ahh, aku benar-benar gak bisa memaksakan ini'_ Izuku merasakan kedua kakinya berasa nyeri dan berdenyut sakit tak karuan terlihat kekuatannya sudah mencapai batas maksimal _'sepertinya sudah banyak berkembang dan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya'_ namun ini belum berakhir dan dia harus memaksakan batasnya bahkan lebih dari itu.

*Cyutt! *Wushhh!

Beberapa Rocket besar mengejar Izuku yang tak punya pilihan lain untuk kabur menjauh karena serangan seperti itu bisa menhejar targetnya belum lagi tambahan serangan laser dan rentetan peluru yang diarahkan kepadanya bahkan beberapa Robot kecil mencoba menganggunya atau menghalangi jalan.

Izuku sedikit meringis merasa kedua kakinya memuncratkan darah tiba-tiba dan itu memang sudah batasnya namun dia tak ingin menyerah begitu saja pada kebatasan ini apalagi soal mimpi jadi mustahil untuk ada kata menyerah namun dia tetap berlari terus.

Tapi, jika terus menghindar tanpa melawan mereka sama saja bohong lalu dia melompat dari satu sisi ke satu yang lainnya sambil menghindar Rocket yang terus mengejarnya jika belum terkena sasaran dan dia tak menggunakan jaring karena identitasnya akan ketahuan

Lalu Izuku sengaja memancing Rocket itu untuk mengikutinya sambil berjaga jarak tetap berlari agar tak terkena serangan besar itu dengan meliak-liuk menghindari setiap serangannya dan tak lama dia mengarah ke salah satu Robot raksasa itu dan sekarang tau rencananya.

"Cobalah, untuk makan seranganmu sendiri!" Izuku berlari mendekat dan setelah dirasa jaraknya sangat dekat, dia langsung mengumpulkan tenaganya lalu menghilang ke sisi samping alhasil serangan Rocket itu mengenai Robot tadi dan meledak besar.

*Kabooommmmm!

Alhasil Rocket tadi jadi senjata makan tuan hingga musnah terkena serangannya sendiri dan Izuku melirik untuk melihat point yang didapat namun matanya membelalak seperti terkejut dan keringat banyak membasahi keningnya namun ternyata hasil yang didapat malah 0 points.

 _'Apa bagaimana bisa?!'_ Izuku bingung sendiri karena sebelumnya dia sudah dapat point 789 dan setelah mengalahkan Robot raksasa itu malah berubah menjadi 0 begitu saja namun dia teringat dengan perkataan All Might yang tak boleh terpicu dengan Besar.

Namun Izuku teringat dengan aturan bahwa ada point yang memiliki Zonk atau nol besar itu berarti bahwa Robot raksasa ini adalah zero point dan dia hanya mengepal tangannya sangat frustasi karena tak faham dengan peraturan mendasar itu dan terlalu lengah saja jadi mengabaikan tangannya.

"Yang benar saja ini seperti hasil ulangan temanku yang menyontek dan aku yang memiliki hasilnya berbeda" Izuku tertawa kasar.

Izuku tak punya pilihan lain untuk segera menyelesaikannya kembali meski waktunya sudah tak begitu banyak dan lalu menghela nafas panjang untuk menahan emosinya agar tetap tenang begitu saja lalu mengumpulkan semua kekuatan di kedua kakinya hingga meledak aura besar yang dilapisi percikan Listrik.

Dan tak lama Izuku seperti berlari berputar mengelilingi para Robot itu dengan kecepatan tinggi sekali dan dia tetap tak berubah dalam posisinya hanya berlari berkeliling membentuk lingkaran hingga tampak asap mengepul banyak dari bekas pijakan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian bekas larinya itu membentuk pusaran Tornado yang tinggi sekali hingga menerbangkan semua para Robot itu ke udara dan mementalkannya ke sembarang arah tapi, entah kenapa Izuku malah mengalahkan semuanya padahal yang paling besar itu tak boleh dihancurkan.

Lalu para Robot yang terpental itu akhirnya konslet lalu meledak secara bergantian seperti kembang api pada saat malam tahun baru.

 _'Bodo amat lah, aku capek'_ Izuku menghela nafas panjang dan dia sudah tak peduli lagi Robot mana itu yang terpenting singkirkan semuanya lagipula dia sudah sampai maksimum jadi tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi _'yang penting beres dah'_ dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena bersikap konyol tapi itu sudah tak bisa lagi.

Lalu tak lama terdengar suara sirine yang menandakan waktu Tes telah berakhir.

*Ngengggggggg!

 _ **'Dasar anak itu'**_ All Might tertawa dan memaklumi reaksi dari bocah itu sedangkan dia memperhatikannya dari atas.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Rapat**

Dia Academy U.A ini ada sebuah tempat yang sudah pasti ada di setiap sekolah manapun yaitu ruang Rapat para Guru, yang sudah pasti digunakan untuk mendiskusikan masalah sesuatu tentang sekolah dan hal-hal yang masih berhubungan dengan hal kepahlawanan lainnya bagaimana pun hal seperti selalu terjadi.

Dan di ruang itu bisa dibilang tak banyak namun cuma kurang dari 10 orang yang ada di ruangan itu lalu ada beberapa dari mereka yang terlihat familiar lalu beberapa lagi kurang begitu kenal namun wajah mereka tak asing di U.A ini yang satu pria gondrong dengan wajah melas kurang tidur, pria paruh baya berambut pirang berdiri ke atas, wanita sexy yang memakai pakaian BDSM namun ini masih tahap normal meski tak menyembunyikan lekukan tubuhnya, lalu terakhir seorang pria besar berkostum Robot jadul, dan sisanya Kepsek sekolah itu sendiri bersama All Might yang dalam mode aslinya.

Saat ini mereka tengah menyaksikan film tes yang dilakukan Izuku waktu kemarin kecuali sang Kepala Sekolah dan All Might yang melihatnya langsung kemarin karena waktu para Guru sedang mengajar jadi tak ada waktu untuk memberi pendapat namun sekarang karena ada waktu jadi Nezu memanggil beberapa yang bisa ikut meski tak banyak namun jumlah ini tak ada masalah.

Dan setelah beberapa saat menampilkan kejadian yang kemarin lalu tak lama layar Hologram itu mati lalu terdengar erangan tak puas dari salah satu mereka.

"Oke, cukup simple dia hebat cepat dan pintar dalam melihat situasi meski masih bertindak gegabah" ucap Eraser Head yang langsung tanpa bertele-tele dan cukup kesal juga dengan rapat bodoh ini karena mengganggunya tidur dan dia masih ngantuk "dan aku mohon jangan bertanya kepadaku lagi"

"Sesuai dengan sifatnya singkat banget" All Might cuma bisa sweatdrop menanggapi itu.

"Hadeh, kau ini gak ada gairahnya sama sekali Aizawa hahahaha!" ucap Present Mic yang tertawa kencang sekali "semangat dikit napa, atau paling tidak ayo bersama denganku!"

Eraser Head membuka sebelah matanya "ogah, mending aku mati saja!" dia cukup jengkel dengan lelaki ini karena bicaranya sangat keras hingga membuat gendang telinganya sakit apalagi dia tak memakai Quirk saja sudah menganggu seperti ini.

"Maksudku setidaknya beri pendapat atau bagaimana gitu" ucap Cementoss yang berniat menjelaskannya.

"Itu semua jawaban yang aku keluarkan jadi aku takkan memberi komentar apapun lagi" balas Eraser Head singkat lalu langsung ambil posisi tidur lagi.

All Might cuma bisa menepuk dahinya sambil geleng-geleng heran "dia benar-benar sangat sesimple itu sekali" dia tau Aizawa memang orang yang tak suka banyak bicara dan memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur sepanjang hari.

"Ah! lupakan saja, dia seperti Beruang yang bangun dari Hibernasi jika diganggu" ucap Cementoss menyerah untuk membujuknya.

Midnight menjilati mulutnya dengan sensual seperti biasa "hmmmm, masih muda tapi sudah banyak membentuk otot dan lekukan kotak di tubuhnya terlebih Betisnya yang besar itu karena mungkin banyak berlari" jika dilihat lebih dekat mungkin terdengar hembusan nafasnya yang naik turun dan blush kecil di pipinya.

"Dia bagus dan cerdas meski begitu malah sengaja atau ceroboh membuat blunder di waktu tersisa namun aku tak bisa menyalahkannya karena siapapun pasti akan sangat kesal saat terakhir malah blunder" ucap Cementoss memberikan pendapatnya "dan mungkin tak ada yang memberi tau rincian peraturannya secara detail jadi dia kesalahfahaman"

"Hehehehe, Soal itu..." All Might cuma bisa tertawa cengengesan.

Nezu menyatukan kedua tangannya "karena semua di sini tak ada yang keberatan jadi kita bisa memasukan anak ini namun masuk ke kelas bagian mana?"

"Kelas 1A karena kekuatannya cocok di sana" jawab Present Mic.

Eraser Head membuka matanya lagi "bodoh, kau ingin menyusahkanku? kloter kursi 1A sudah penuh jadi pindahkan ke yang lainnya"

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah tidur?" Present Mic sangat terheran.

"Kelas 1B aku rasa itu tak ada masalah" ucap Midnight menaruh jari telunjuk di ujung mulut.

"Tunggu mungkin ini..." All Might ingin berbicara tapi tertahan ketika mendengar nada dering panggilan dari ponselnya "uhmmmm, maaf aku izin dulu ada sebuah panggilan" dia tersenyum dipaksakan sambil berjalan keluar.

"Toshinori kau seharusnya matikan ponselmu karena kita sedang rapat" ucap Present Mic dengan suara kerasnya yang membuat Eraser Head mengerang karena terganggu.

"Nada deringnya buruk banget" Cementoss sweatdrop.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Class 1B**

Hal-hal yang biasa terjadi dengan di Academy kepahlawanan ini yang lebih tepatnya berada disatu kelas yaitu kelas 1B dengan segala aktifitas biasanya yang dilakukan murid-murid baru ini dan satu tengah berbicara seperti biasa, ada yang ribut berisik, dan ada pula yang memilih tidur. Dan memang seperti ini aktifitas jika tak ada Guru datang, benar-benar mirip seperti sekolah pada umumnya.

Dan sedikit berbeda dengan kelas 1A di kelas ini para murid-murid yang memiliki Quirk tak begitu superior tapi berguna ditempatkan di kelas 1B tapi mereka tak bisa dianggap lemah karena hanya tingkatan kelas karena mereka mempunyai Quirk yang unik dan berbeda.

Sementara itu sang character utama kita saat ini tengah duduk di belakang pojokan meja sambil memainkan tangannya dan sesekali menatap keluar jendela dengan ekspresi yang tampak bahagia di wajahnya, matanya menatap sekeliling kelas ini yang mana banyak orang-orang seperti dirinya yang mempunyai Quirk sama.

Sebenarnya setelah Tes itu Izuku mengira bahwa dirinya gagal namun All Might memberi tau bahwa Tesnya berhasil meskipun gagal mendapatkan banyak point dan dia cukup terheran dengan itu karena Tes itu hanya sekedar formalitas gak penting saja yang itu berarti dirinya sudah keterima sejak awal yah, sebenarnya tak ada masalah asalkan dia sudah keterima itu cukup senang.

Dan ditanya bahagia mungkin Izuku sangat bahagia sekali karena bisa bersekolah di sini demi menggapai impiannya itu yang dulu orang-orang pernah meledeknya itu mustahil, tapi sekarang dia berada di kelas ini di antara dari sekian banyak murid yang memiliki Quirk berbeda dan dia tak bisa menahan untuk melompat kegirangan tapi sadar itu akan menimbulkan banyak perhatian mengingat dia masih baru.

Dan juga Izuku langsung bisa masuk sini karena Kepala Sekolah bilang bahwa tak ada istilah formalitas perkenalan jadi tinggal masuk dan cari kursi yang kosong, sangat kebetulan sekali dia menemukan satu yang tersisa jadi bisa dibilang keberuntungan masih datang sesekali kepadanya.

Tentu saja kedatangan Izuku yang tiba-tiba itu membuat orang-orang di kelas ini kebingungan dan heran, itu maklum saja karena ada orang yang tak dikenal datang ke kelas lalu duduk begitu saja namun hal seperti ini tak terlalu banyak mengundang perhatian dan itu cukup bagi lelaki berambut hijau ini untuk terbiasa di kelas baru ini bersama orang-orang di dalamnya.

Namun ada sedikit kekecewaan bahwa Izuku tak melihat Itsuka disekitar sini dan tak satu kelas dengannya mungkin dia berada di kelas sebelah nanti ketemu dengan gadis itu setelah jeda istirahat tapi dia melihat wajah tak asing lagi di sini yaitu seorang gadis wajah melas datar yang selalu menekuk kedua telapak tangan dan pernah bertemu waktu latihan di pantai itu Yanagi Reiko.

Jika dilihat gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaannya dan tengah sibuk berbincang-bicang kepada teman-temannya namun Izuku tak mempermasalahkan itu dan hanya sibuk memandang langit dari Jendela saja sambil menunggu kelas dimulai.

"Ohhh, Hei jadi kau anak baru itu yah?"

Terdengar suara asing yang berniat menyapanya lalu ketika menoleh Izuku mendapati ada dua orang di depan mejanya yang satu lelaki berambut perak jabrik ke atas dengan mata setengah oval besar dan ada sesuatu yang berkilau perak di sekitaran matanya, dan satu lagi seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tersisir rapi dan mata biru langit.

"Yah, begitulah" Izuku tersenyum ramah berusaha untuk bisa berkawan baik dengan orang-orang yang baru dikenal "uhmmmm, aku Izuku Midoriya salam kenal kalian berdua"

"Ohhh namaku Tetsutetsu lalu yang di sampingku ini Neito Monoma" ucap lelaki berambut perak ini yang tak lupa memperkenalkan orang yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Halo Brocolli" ucap lelaki pirang itu tersenyum namun jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi senyumannya itu terlihat seperti menghina seseorang.

Dahi Izuku berkedut aneh mendengarnya "uhmmn Brocolli?" dia tak tau apa yang dimaksud lelaki ini.

Tetsutetsu mengibaskan tangannya "lupakan saja tentang Monoma karena dia selalu seperti ini ke semua orang bahkan kelas 1A saja dia selalu berbuat konyol"

"Jadi begitu..." Izuku mengangguk faham dan dia tau berarti orang ini tipe seperti ceplas ceplos dan seenaknya menyebut orang dengan sesuka hati tapi, dia tak mempermasalahkan itu karena lumayan seru ada tipe orang yang selalu membuat ribut di kelas.

Monoma melipat tangannya "jadi, apa alasanmu dimasukan ke dalam kelas ini? apa mungkin Quirk milikmu tak kuat? jadi tak cocok masuk ke kelas 1A tapi, jika dibandingkan dengan milikku mereka semua tak ada apa-apanya" dia memasang pose merendahkan.

 _'Hah, dasar pembual'_ Izuku menghela nafas panjang dan sepertinya dia orang yang merepotkan.

"Monoma kau seharusnya tak membuat anak baru merasa tak nyaman begitu" ucap gadis berambut biru langit Yanagi Reiko yang datang menghampiri mereka karena cukup ribut.

"Geez, kau ini gadis Mummy berhenti ikut campur aku hanya memberinya saran dan nasihat saja" balas Monoma mengangkat bahunya "lagipula kita ini teman sekelas dan sebagai teman sudah seharusnya bahwa kelas kita ini lebih superior dibanding kelas 1A yang cuma mengaku-ngaku saja"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang banyak mengaku-ngaku di sini?" Tetsutetsu sweatdrop melihat lelaki pirang itu kembali ke kursinya.

"Terserah kau saja" Reiko tak begitu menggubrisnya lalu pandangan matanya beralih ke lelaki berambut hijau itu dengan sebuah senyum kecil bersahabat "dan ngomong-ngomong kita bertemu lagi tapi, siapa yang akan mengira kita satu kelas bersama"

"Yeah, senang bertemu kau lagi" Izuku tersenyum malu karena masih tak biasa dengan perempuan baru "dan kau di sini juga rupanya?"

"Bagaimana dengan kondisimu?" Reiko bertanya karena terakhir kali kondisi Izuku cukup parah sekali.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan sudah berkembang dari sebelumnya" jawab Izuku.

"Baguslah" ucap Reiko meskipun ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja tapi nada bicaranya menunjukan dia cukup lega mendengar itu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal kah?" Tetsutetsu bertanya melihat kedekatan mereka.

"Tak begitu, tapi kita sudah akrab saja" balas Reiko lalu dia tersenyum menggoda ke arah Izuku "ngomong-ngomong pacarmu Kendo tak ada di sini tau, sangat disayangkan yah" dia tau kedekatan dua orang ini sudah berbeda bahkan dia bisa menebak reaksi Itsuka sewaktu dirinya membawa Izuku pulang yaitu cemburu.

Izuku memalingkan wajahnya dengan rasa sangat malu "berhenti bercanda, aku dan Itsuka cuma berteman saja" dan juga tau gadis itu tak pernah ada rasa apapun, cuma sebatas kawan saja

Reiko tersenyum kecil "aku cuma ingin iseng denganmu saja jadi, aku kembali dulu" dia berjalan ke kursinya lagi.

Tetsutetsu yang kursinya di depan Izuku memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang "hei, Midoriya bagaimana setelah ini kita berkeliling sekolah ini?" dia saat ini gak ada rencana apapun dan lagipula mengajak yang lainnya juga tak bisa karena sibuk masing-masing.

"Oh baiklah" Izuku menerima itu dengan senang hati.

"Tapi, kita ke kantin dulu untuk makan" ucap Tetsutetsu mengelus perutnya yang lapar lagi karena cuma makan Roti dan Cereal.

"Aku ikut saja"

Dan tak lama Guru kembali datang lalu akhirnya pembelajaran normal kembali seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kantin**

Setelah pembelajaran usai untuk sementara kini semua murid menikmati jam waktu istirahat mereka ada yang ke Kantin, ada yang memilih Tidur di kelas, ada yang ke Perpustakaan untuk sekedar membaca, atau memilih di lorong sekolah sambil berbincang sesuatu dan tentu saja ini baru setengah Hari jadi pembelajaran belum usai sepenuhnya.

Izuku kini sedang berada di Kantin bersama Tetsutetsu seorang saja setelah 15 menit mengelilingi Sekolah ini dan menjelaskan semua tempat yang ada di sini, mereka memilih ke Kantin karena perut sudah keroncongan lapar terlebih dua lelaki ini lupa sarapan pagi, ngomong-ngomong soal Monoma nampaknya lelaki itu menghilang misterius sejak Bel istirahat jadi benar-benar misterius.

"Ohhh, ya kalau tidak salah dengar nanti seminggu setelah ini kita akan mengadakan Tes lagi tapi ini seperti pelajaran Olahraga yang banyak praktek daripada lisan" ucap Tetsutetsu mulai memakan Udang Goreng Tepung.

"Hmmm, begitu tapi bagaimana ceritanya?" Izuku bertanya karena baru mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah ini.

Tetsutetsu mengusap dagunya "aku kurang begitu faham rinciannya namun kita akan berkelompok dua orang dan bertarung" dan juga dia masih dengar itu juga dari kabar burung orang-orang.

"Aku ingin tau siapa Ketua dan Wakil Kelas kita?" Izuku bertanya karena dia masuk ke kelas ini sudah telat.

"Kalau Ketua Kelas Kodai Yui sedangkan Wakil Kelas Shiozaki Ibara" jawab Tetsutetsu sambil menunjuk kedua orang yang dimaksud "dan mereka sedang dudukan di pojokan sana"

Izuku melihat ke belakang yang mana mendapati gadis berambut Hitam pendek dengan bola mata sayu dan gadis berambut hijau panjang seperti Akar serabut berduri, yang tengah berbicara dengan Yanagi di sana tapi ngomong-ngomong wajah mereka cantik jika menurut pandangan lelaki berambut hijau itu sendiri.

"Yui tipe orang yang tak banyak bicara dan terkadang selalu dingin sedangkan Ibara dia orangnya tak begitu terbuka jika bergaul dengan laki-laki namun jika dengan perempuan sikapnya normal" Tetsutetsu menjelaskan tentang mereka.

"Kau tau, mungkin kau orang pertama yang sangat akrab denganku" ucap Izuku menatap ke depan sambil meminum Teh Oolong.

"Ayahku selalu bilang bahwa untuk berteman baik siapa saja apalagi kau denganku ini satu kelas jadi, wajar saja" jawab Tetsutetsu mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat mengingat nasihat dari Ayahnya itu yang sangat hebat dan Izuku hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Sementara itu Reiko melihat ke depan lalu berbicara dengan nada menyindir "kau tidak seharusnya membicarakan seseorang di belakang mereka terlebih kau jangan membawa pengaruh buruk terhadap murid baru tau"

Tetsutetsu mendecak "tch, nyambung ajah kau kayak Kabel! urus saja dirimu sendiri di sana!" dia cukup heran bagaimana bisa gadis ini mendengar pembicaraannya dari jauh lalu menatap ke arah Izuku dengan serius "kau harus hati-hati kepadanya waktu bicara karena Telinganya tajam banget kayak Licker"

"Hahahaha jadi begitu yah" Izuku tertawa lucu menanggapinya.

Reiko menatap Izuku dengan senyum "Hei Midoriya, kemarilah! bergabung makan bersama dengan kita di sini" dia memiliki maksud untuk mengajak lelaki ini agar bisa akrab dengan lainnya.

Izuku cengengesan sambil mengangkat telapak tangan dengan maksud menolak halus "hehehehe! untuk sekarang aku ingin menghabiskan makananku dulu mungkin lain kali" dia sebenarnya tak terbiasa berdekatan dengan gadis yang baru ditemui karena cukup membuatnya canggung dan suka gagap sendiri.

"Jadi, kau sudah masuk ke Sekolah ini yah Izuku?"

Lelaki berambut hijau itu menoleh karena mendengar suara begitu familiar yang cempreng tapi selalu ceria dan di sana ada gadis tomboy yang memiliki wajah cantik, rambut jingga jeruk, dikuncir sebelah panjang, meskipun tomboy tapi tubuhnya itu tak bisa menyembunyikan sifat alami wanita yang berbentuk jika sudah masa pubertas bahkan luar biasa.

"Ah, Itsuka yah begitulah" jawab Izuku tersenyum senang karena menemukan orang yang dia cari apalagi di sini cuma gadis ini yang dekat dengannya dan akrab.

Itsuka tanpa bicara langsung duduk di samping lelaki itu "aku dengar waktu ada murid baru di kelas 2B, mungkin aku mengira itu adalah kau jadi aku ke sini untuk mengeceknya dan ternyata benar" dia sedikit kecewa karena tak satu kelas namun cukup senang karena bisa bersama lagi meskipun beda kelas saja.

"Kau di kelas sebelah ya?" Izuku bertanya.

"Aku berada di kelas 1A bersama Bakugo" jawab Itsuka memasang wajah masam ketika menyebut nama itu.

"Ahhh..." Izuku tak tau harus berbicara atau menyinggung nama itu tapi dia tak berani mengeluarkan satu kata sama sekali.

"Lupakan soal, dia lagipula kau bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa masuk ke sekolah ini?" ucap Itsuka dengan dagu ditopamg dan sebuah senyum dalam menatap Izuku dan bukan karena ingin tau secara biasa karena terlihat sikapnya berbeda.

"Begini..." Izuku menceritakan semua tapi ada beberapa yang sengaja dihilangkan atau lebih bagus rahasia saja untuk diri sendiri.

Tetsutetsu mungkin orang yang bodoh dan idiot bahkan cuma mengandalkan otot tapi bukan berarti dirinya tak mengerti soal cinta atau sejenisnya apapun itu, dilihat dari scene di depannya ini dia bisa asumsikan bahwa gadis bernama Itsuka ini terlihat menyukai Izuku dari sekedar teman jika dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, senyumannya, dan cara memandangnya, itu sudah sangat jelas sekali namun dia hanya memasang seringai bangga di wajahnya.

"Ohhh, ya Midoriya aku akan minta tambah lagi jadi aku akan ke sana dulu" ucap Tetsutetsu beranjak dari kursinya karena tau dirinya akan mengganggu saja terlebih tampaknya mereka tak menganggap keberadaan dirinya dan sebenarnya alasan nambah itu cuma kedok belaka.

"Oh, ya sudah" balas Izuku mengangguk tapi dia sadar posisi duduk Itsuka sangat dekat sekali bahkan tinggal beberapa inci saja dan dia mulai gugup ketika seperti ini "uhmmmm, bukankah kau terlalu dekat?" meskipun sudah berteman lama tapi ketika seorang gadis dekat dengannya maka dirinya mulai salting.

"Teruslah bercerita" Itsuka tersenyum dan mengabaikan ucapan Izuku tadi "aku akan setia mendengarnya.

 _'Aku, benar-benar gak terbiasa'_ Izuku menghela nafas pasrah dan nampaknya mustahil memaksa gadis ini lalu kembali bercerita.

Sementara Reiko yang memperhatikan dua sejoli ini hanya bisa terkekeh saja karena kelucuan.

 _'Geez, mereka ini"_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Osborn Copperation**

Sebuah Gedung yang besar dan sangat tinggi sekali berdiri sebuah perusahaan yang sangat megah dan hebat sekali, bisa dibilang ini adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dibindang penjualan barang, properti, bisnis managament dan masih banyak yang lainnya jadi jangan heran jika Perusahaan ini adalah salah satu Perusahaan terbesar di Jepang.

Lalu di dalam Gedung itu terdapat sebuah ruang kecil seperti ruang rahasia yang di sana berisi banyak sekali tehknologi mesin canggih, dan peralatan kedokteran serta sains yang begitu modern sekali bahkan barang-barang yang ada di sini mahal semua.

Lalu berdiri di sana ada seorang pria paruh bayah, dengan rambut pirang terisir rapih ke belakang, tengah menatap sebuah cermin besar dan di belakangnya ada sebuah Figure seperti Armor besi hijau dengan mata kuning menyala terang lalu pria itu terlihat sangat marah sekali.

"Usaha yang aku bangun dari awal malah kalian merebutnya ketika sukses!"

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian terluka ataupun mati karena ini kesalahan kalian sendiri"

"Liat saja nanti hahahaha!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya seperti biasa selesai juga namun ini masih awal dari perjalanan akhirnya jadi yang mau menunggu tetap stay see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dan hello again by pyrrha ohh wait wrong salam perkenalan dan by the way sudah tahun baru dan juga berganti tahun lagi pasti banyak orang memiliki banyak harapan di tahun baru tapi nuansa yang sama cuma keinginan author itu cuma satu pengen hidup rumah tangga meski saya tau hal seperti itu pasti gak akan mudah dan berjalan lancar seperti dibayangkan apalagi mengingat itu yang diucapkan ibu author waktu itu dengan segala nasehat yang akan bermanfaat di masa depan dan ahhh bicara soal fic rupanya sudah setahun yah meski belum mencapai sepuluh chapter tapi setidaknya ada rutinutas update karena belum ada tanda-tanda hiatus untuk sekarang namun gak menutup kemungkinan pasti bakal terjadi.**

 **P.s : btw ini fic dari anime BNHA sedang menjalankan S4 and saya menunggu ryukyu akhirnya muncul juga dan sesuai ekspentasi rambutnya yang pirang dan juga bakal keluar Movie lagi yah agak mirip kayak Naruto vs Sasuke last battle nah tapi cuma ngambil konsepnya saja waktu tarung.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Class 1B**

Ini adalah hari yang normal pada umumnya di sekolah khusus kepahlawanan yang terkenal di Jepang U.A dan seperti biasanya semua murid-murid di sini menjalankan aktifitas sekolah dengan normal yang mana ada pembelajaran dan pengajaran umum seperti sekolah biasa cuman yang membedakan sekolah ini khusus untuk mendidik agar anak-anak ini menjadi pro Hero menggantikan Pro Hero lainnya yang pasti akan pensiun.

Dan di salah satu kelas bagian Dewan kepahlawanan lebih tepatnya di kelas B Izuku Midoriya berada atau belajar menjadi pahlawan sekarang setelah sempat sebelumnya tak bisa masuk atau tak diterima karena status Quirkless meski terdengar kejam tapi, itulah realita yang terjadi sekarang di era kepahlawanan modern ini.

Namun sebuah keajaiban datang yang akhirnya bisa membuat lelaki berambut keriting ini masuk di U.A dan akhirnya bisa mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi Hero hebat dan menjadi sebuah simbol kedamaian sama seperti idolanya All Might tapi, sepertinya langkah untuk bisa menjadi seperti itu perlu proses dan perjalanan yang panjang sekali.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia berada di kelas 1B setelah menjalani Tes Ujian praktek masuk meski gagal namun karena banyak pertimbangan akhirnya dia diloloskan untuk bisa diterima walaupun begitu Izuku tak mempermasalahkan penempatan kelas karena ini lebih dari sekedar cukup sekarang.

Izuku sekarang berada di kursinya mengobrol dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya yang penuh semangat Tetsutetsu dan dia tak sendiri karena ada lagi seorang lelaki berambut hitam jabrik dengan bandana belang biru putih mengikat di jidat, ikut mengobrol bersama setelah terlewat pembelajaran normal dari wali kelas mereka seorang Pro Hero juga berinisial Vlad King, dan lelaki itu bernama Yosetsu Awase.

"Astaga, yang tadi benar-benar membuat otakku pusing terlalu banyak mikir" ucap Tetsutetsu mengerang pening memegang kepalanya ketika pelajaran tadi benar-benar membuatnya bingung dan dia bukan tipe pinter.

Awase sweatdrop "itulah kenapa kau selalu mendapat nilai rendah terus setidaknya jangan terlalu terfokus ke ototmu dan gabungkan juga dengan otakmu"

"Aku tak ingin dengar dari orang yang bahkan tak masuk sepuluh besar waktu tes Quirk kemarin" balas Tetsutetsu yang tak senang cuma itu hanya sebatas kawan dan bukan benci.

"Yah setidaknya aku ini beda 2 angka di atasmu jadi, saat ini aku memang lebih hebat darimu" jawab Awase tersenyum penuh bangga.

"Tch, liat saja nanti aku yang akan lebih hebat darimu!" ucap Tetsutetsu meski tak bisa menerima dengan kenyataan tapi, dia tetap akan membuktikan ucapannya itu "dan juga aku masih menang waktu lempar bola kemarin!" setidaknya dia masih bisa membanggakan itu.

"Itu benar-benar hebat yah Tetsutetsu!" ucap Izuku menepuk tangannya mendukung keyakinan kuat lelaki ini.

Tetsutetsu menunjuk ke teman di belakangnya "lihat, bahkan Midoriya saja mengakui bahwa aku ini orang yang hebat"

"Itu karena dia teman yang dekat dengan bangkumu" ucap Awase menyangkal.

Izuku hanya ikut tertawa saja melihat perdebatan normal yang sering terjadi antara teman sekelas bahkan hal itu lumrah dan dia cukup menyukai itu karena suasana seperti ini tak pernah terjadi sewaktu SMP, dan cuma dapat perlakuan tak mengenakkan serta diskriminasi kepada dirinya yang Quirkless ini meski mimpinya hebat dan banyak orang-orang yang menganggapnya cuma delusi belaka tapi, dia takkan down cuma dengan ucapan seperti itu.

Tapi, yang saat ini di fikirkan adalah apakah teman-teman barunya ini lakukan ketika mendengar dia dulunya adalah Quirkless? apakah sama seperti orang-orang yang dulu memandang rendah dirinya? cuman ada dua orang yang tak pernah memikirkan dirinya Quirkless bahkan selalu berteman baik dan selalu mendukungnya apapun kondisinya salah satunya Itsuka Kendo dan satunya lagi Sekigai Kashiko

Itsuka saat ini berada di kelas 1A bersama dengan Satsuki dan dia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa situasinya jika dia masuk kelas 1A mengingat Satsuki tipe penuh emosi dan Itsuka seperti seorang kakak yang penuh sabaran, dia mengingat mereka memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik entah apa masalahnya dan dia yakin pasti akan selalu ada keributan di kelas sebelah.

Dan Sekigai sendiri setelah lulus SD keluarganya memutuskan pindah ke Austria untuk menetap di sana jadi, hingga sekarang dia tak mendengar lagi kabar dari gadis itu, jangankan kabar bahkan dia tak memiliki Account Facebook atau Instagram jadi seperti lost kontak namun, Izuku tau bahwa gadis itu sekarang baik-baik saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Tes Quirk bukankah kali kejahatan akhir-akhir ini sering sekali aktif bahkan selalu muncul setiap saat hingga membuat semua Pro Hero kewalahan" ucap Awase membuka topik pembicaraan lain.

"Hal itu sudah menjadi biasa, bahkan jika ditangani oleh All Might semuanya cepat beres" ucap Tetsutetsu yang tak begitu berpengaruh dengan berita itu karena sudah hal umum.

"Memang sih, cuma kali ini ada sebuah kasus yang luar biasa dan sedang viral beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap Awase merogoh Handphone dari sakunya dan seperti mengetik sesuatu "cuma kasus yang dibuat oleh penjahat kali ini menyeramkan karena berhasil membuat terluka parah Dua Pro Hero yang sedang ada di sana"

Tetsutetsu terkejut dan tertarik "benarkah? jika itu benar maka dia pasti sangat kuat dan mungkin All Might bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah"

Monoma datang menghampiri dan ikut bergabung "apa gunanya banyak Pro Hero tapi, semuanya terus bergantung pada All Might jadi kesannya malah mereka tak berguna dong?" semua orang sepertinya setuju dengan ucapannya "juga All Might pasti memiliki tugas lain yang jauh lebih penting"

"Memang berita tentang apa?" Izuku bertanya penasaran.

Awase menunjuk sebuah Video dari aplikasi YouTube "beberapa hari yang lalu sebuah video menunjukan bahwa Festival Budaya yang terjadi di Kota Tensestsu diserang oleh seorang pejahat terbang dengan pakaian armor besi hijau dan juga dua Pro Hero Mount Lady beserta Kamui Woods terluka parah ketika berusaha menghentikan penjahat itu" namun ada sedikit masalah karena dia menunjuk Video ketika kejadian itu sudah terjadi, bukan pada saat kejadian dan sontak wajah-wajah yang tadi penasaran kini berubah menjadi tak tertarik.

"Ini sih, kalo dalam sepakbola cuman dikasih kilasan Gol doang" ucap Monoma yang seperti menyesal karena ikut tertarik "ini kau seperti tertipu clickbait dan tumbnail karena beberapa video di YouTube menggunakan cara itu untuk menarik Adsense"

Tetsutetsu menggaplok pundaknya sangat kesal "sialan kau, membuatku seperti orang idiot hanya melihat video yang gak berguna dan sekilas seperti menonton sekilas berita"

"Hehehehe! Maaf" Awase cengengesan seperti tak merasa memiliki salah.

 _'Begitu yah, seperti yang diberitakan'_ Izuku sudah tau itu sewaktu melihat acara Berita pagi di rumah sebelum berangkat sekolah namun tak lama terdengar langkah kaki mendekat dan suara feminim yang begitu menyejukkan sekali memanggil namanya.

"Sepertinya kau di sini yah Zuku"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah suara itu khususnya Izuku yang mendadak matanya membulat lebar seperti melihat sesuatu yang penuh keterkejutan dan hal seperti itu wajar saja karena cuma ada satu orang saja yang memanggil nama panggilan seperti itu dan tak ada yang lain.

Ketika melihat di sana ada gadis cantik seumuran dengannya, mengenakan seragam U.A, rambut biru keputihan panjang sepunggung dengan di bawahnya tersisir melekuk ke dua arah, poni panjang lurus ke arah kanan bawah, rambut bagian kirinya disisir ke belakang, warna mata biru tua, dan mengenakan kacamata, dan tubuhnya tak menyembunyikan bentuk feminimnya.

"Kau..." Izuku seperti sedang tersedak ketika melihat gadis ini bahkan dia diam seribu bahasa karena di depannya ini figure seorang gadis yang tak salah lagi dan sangat mengenalinya meski ada beberapa yang berubah tapi, Izuku masih mengerti siapa gadis ini "Kigai kah?.." dia ingat perempuan ini dan sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Gadis itu terlihat tersenyum sangat senang sekali "kau masih tetap mengenaliku huh? hihihi tapi itu bagus kok karena kau tak lupa temanmu ini"

Yup, memang gak salah lagi gadis di depannya ini adalah teman sekelas Izuku sewaktu SD selama tiga tahun Sekigai Kashiko yang belum berubah dari sifatnya yang selalu baik, tersenyum ramah, jarang marah, dan memiliki seperti sifat keibuan menurut Izuku sendiri dan penampilannya tetap anggun dari waktu kecil cuma kali ini lebih cantik.

Tetsutetsu sedikit bertanya dengan merusak moment hening ini "uhmmm Kashiko kau mengenal Midoriya?" dia ingin tau jika dilihat dari ekspresi mereka berdua seperti sudah pernah bertemu.

"Aku dan Izuku sudah saling mengenal waktu SD dan setelah lulus aku pindah ke Austria lalu menetap di sana hingga akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" jawab Kashiko menatap lelaki di sampingnya sebenarnya dia ingin memeluk sebagai tanda perjumpaan ini cuman riskan dan pasti banyak yang akan bertanya apalagi dia tak ingin Izuku menjadi tak nyaman.

"Kau benar-benar kembali yah" Izuku tersenyum karena tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya itu karena bertemu lagi dengan salah satu sahabat baik yang selalu menolongnya dan membantu, ngomong-ngomong dia juga tau soal dirinya yang Quirkless.

"Ini rumahku dan aku juga lahir di sini jadi wajar saja kan?" jawab Kashiko formal cukup bingung dan ada sedikit pertanyaan di otaknya bagaimana bisa Izuku di sekolah Kepahlawanan, padahal dia tau Izuku itu Quirkless makanya sewaktu kecil mendapat perlakuan yang tak bagus dan dia selalu menolongnya _'untuk sekarang mungkin bukan waktunya bertanya tapi, bisa nanti deh'_

"Ini mengejutkan kau ada di sini? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Izuku yang masih ingat ucapannya itu.

"Ayahku sudah menyelesaikan bisnisnya sangat cepat jadi, kita kembali menetap lagi dan tinggal di Jepang sekarang" jawab Kashiko sambil menawarkan "ngomong-ngomong aku bisa mengajakmu ke rumah sekalian bertemu dengan Ibu, pasti dia sangat senang mendengar tentangmu"

"Iyah begitulah" balas Izuku sedikit canggungg karena seorang gadis mengajaknya meski sudah mengenal lama cuma situasi sekarang agak beda.

"Ohhhh Midoriya mencoba menjadi Ladykiller huh?" ucap seorang gadis menggoda lelaki itu yang ada di pojokan warna rambut hijau kegelapan, selalu tersenyum aktif, dan rambut sebahu cuma sedikit keriting.

"Ugh..." Izuku memalingkan mukanya merasa malu dengan sebutan itu.

"Kau mengacaukannya Tokage!" ucap Awase kepada gadis itu dan menatap ke temannya yang satu ini "abaikan saja dia Midoriya, jika kau tak merasa nyaman jangan dengarkan karena memang seperti itu dia"

"Setsuna kau membuat takut orang lain" ucap Reiko tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Setsuna menjulurkan lidahnya "meh, kau benar-benar gak bisa diajak bercanda Reiko!" dia kembali ke kursinya yang ada di depan.

Reiko memutar bola matanya "aku hanya mengasih tau saja"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, nanti kita bicara lagi" ucap Sekigai kembali ke kursinya karena dirasa sudah terlalu menarik perhatian banyak orang.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" tanya Tetsutetsu masih memiliki rasa ingin tau.

"Kau ini, tak baik ingin tau pribadi orang lain lebih jauh lagi" ucap Awase pokerface.

"Sibuk banget sih jadi orang, aku cuma ingin bertanya saja" balas Tetsutetsu bersikeras sekali.

"Terserah" Awase menyerah saja.

"Aku mengenal di sewaktu kelas 4 SD dan tetap hingga di kelas yang sama hingga lulus dan akhirnya dia pindah" jawab Izuku cukup simple saja 'ini mengejutkan cuma, sepertinya dia masih tetap mengejar mimpinya huh?'

"Cepat duduk, sepertinya Guru sudah datang" Monoma memotong pembicaraan dan akhirnya semua kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Pintu tergeser dan menunjukan seorang guru dengan senyum semangat menampakan gigi dan mata gelap, dengan tubuh kekar penuh wibawa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Simbol perdamaian sekaligus Hero nomor satu All Might **"Aku datang melewati pintu!..."** dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sambil berjalan tegap **"seperti orang normal!"** dia tetap tersenyum menatap generasi calon Hero ini dan menyadari ada nak muda Midoriya.

"Aku tau dia jadi guru di sini, tapi siapa nyangka dia bakal datang ke kelas kita!" ucap Awase berteriak sangat hype sekali apalagi orang yang dibanggakan ada di sini.

"Sial, aku harus terlihat bagus di matanya" ucap Tetsutetsu mencoba merapihkan rambutnya.

"Kalian berdua, berhenti bersikap bodoh" Yui berkomentar tapi tak digubris oleh orang-orang yang berisik dengan kekaguman Hero nomor satu ini.

"Fftttt! Dicuekin" Reiko berusaha menahan tawanya meski wajahnya datar.

"Dia mengenakan kostum berbeda dari yang sering digunakan" ucap Kosei penuh kagum.

"Mungkin kostum lamanya, meski begitu masih terlihat cocok untuknya" ucap Sen Kaibara.

 **"Aku adalah seorang Guru di sini yang mengajarkan kalian dasar kepelatihan jadi, tolong perhatikan baik-baik"** ucap All Might bertolak pinggang dengan senyum yang selalu memancarkan gigi **"dan kita tak usah basa-basi lagi, yang kalian lakukan sekarang adalah..."** dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku dan pose kerennya lalu muncul secarik kertas bertulisan.

 **"LATIHAN BERTARUNG!"**

"Ohhhhhh Yesss!" teriak semua murid laki-laki kompak dan penuh semangat karena memang itu kesukaan mereka, cuma murid-murid perempuan hanya bisa tersenyum keheranan.

 **"Jadi cepat ganti pakaian kalian dengan Kostum yang sudah dibuat ketika mau masuk ke sini"** ucap All Might ambil pose ancang-ancang seperti mau kabur **"dan saya tunggu kalian di Lapangan Simulasi sekarang!"** dengan kecepatan tinggi dia langsung kabur.

 _'Ini saatnya'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Lapangan Simulasi**

All Might sekarang sedang menunggu semua murid kelas 1B menyelesaikan pakaian mereka dan mengenakan kostum di sebuah lapangan yang sudah dibuat menjadi kota buatan untuk latihan cara menjadi kepahlawanan dan tentu saja dengan bimbingan langsung dari Hero nomor satu semuanya pasti berhasil.

Dan tak lama murid-murid sudah datang lengkap dengan desain kostum hero yang mereka inginkan, sebenarnya ketika ingin mendaftar ke U.A murid-murid ini sudah mengirimkan desain, bahan, ukuran, dan tipe Quirk kepada para perusahaan yang membantu U.A untuk masalah kostum mereka yang bakal jadi identitas mereka sebagai Hero jadi, bisa dibilang Desain kostum ini bukan buatan dari Perusahaan melainkan dari keinginan murid-murid sendiri dan dengan bantuan Perusahaan Desainer.

 **"Benar-benar kostum yang luar biasa dan mencerminkan diri kalian sebagai Hero untuk sekarang"** ucap All Might menatap murid-murid ini penuh kebanggaan **"dan inilah yang akan kalian gunakan setelah jadi Pro suatu hari nanti jadi, jangan menyesal dengan desain kostum kalian karena ini adalah keinginan kalian sendiri"**

"Semua kostum di sini unik dan berbeda yah" Izuku berkomentar melihat semua teman sekelasnya dengan kostum berbeda sesuai dengan Quirk mereka.

Izuku ketika masuk ke U.A sudah membuat daftar ulang ke Agensi kepahlawanan karena dulunya dia Quirkless dan soal kostum dia sudah memutuskannya dengan menulis semua tentang Quirk miliknya dan pengecualian untuk Quirk yang satunya lagi jadi, dia berharap kostum ini kebal terhadap gesekan cepat hingga menimbulkan panas yang berlebih dan akhirnya terbakar. bisa dibilang dalam U.A tak memgecewakan dalam membuat kostum yang dia inginkan dan pas untuk ukurannya.

Kostum Izuku bisa dibilang baju ketat normal, warna Hijau seperti rambutnya, sarung tangan putih dengan garis-garis hijau meski sedikit kebesaran di kedua tangannya, sepau boots kuning panjang sebetis, topeng mini yang menutupi daerah sekitaran kedua matanya, sebuah aksesoris berbentuk kilat di atas pelipisnya.

 _'Bahan karet baja dengan lapisan sutra karbon'_ Izuku bisa menilai pakaian ini dan memang takkan rusak atau terbakar karena api atau gesekan berlebihan apapun itu.

"Kostum kau keren Zuku!"

Izuku melihat di sana Sekigai menghampirinya dengan senyuman hangat penuh keibuan cuma tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya mendadak malu atau tak nyaman ketika gadis itu mendekatinya padahal dulu malah biasa saja dan selalu bermain bersama-sama.

Sekigai mengenakan kostum Bodysuit tight spandex, dengan warna biru laut polos dan ada symbol laut di tengah perutnya, tiga kancing hitam di atas, kalung terikat di leher, sarung tangan yang terbuat dari karet, sepatu yang agak lebar di bagian telapak kaki, kacamata selam sedikit modern warna biru transparan, dan pipa kuning berbentuk L yang terpasang di pipi kanan.

Yang jadi masalahnya kostum itu cukup ketat jadi mustahil tak bisa menyembunyikan bentuk feminim wanitanya dan hal itu wajar saja untuk Izuku bersikap malu karena dia juga seorang lelaki normal dan masih dalam pubertas jadi gak heran tertarik dengan tubuh lawan jenis.

"Kumohon, jangan panggil namaku seperti itu di tempat umum" ucap Izuku menutup mulutnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Maaf, udah jadi kebiasaan" Sekigai tertawa kecil karena menyadari ada sifat Izuku yang agak pemalu.

 **"Baiklah! ini waktunya kalian latihan bertarung!"** ucap All Might memotong suasana.

Ibara mengangkat tangannya bertanya "Sensei, apakah kita akan melakukan hal yang sama saat ujian masuk? mengingat tempat yang dilakukan sama"

 **"Tidak, ini sedikit dua tingkat lagi dari kemarin"** jawab All Might memasang dua jari **"biasanya pihak Hero melakukan penangkapan atau penyelamatan di tempat terbuka tapi, kebanyakan penjahat pro lebih senang melakukan kejahatan mereka di tempat tertutup dan minim banyak pergerakan tak berarti"**

"Kenapa?" tanya Honenuki.

"Karena para penjahat tak suka banyak memancing perhatian banyak publik atas tindakan mereka, makanya selalu menghilang setelah berbuat kejahatan" jawab Sekigai.

 **"Tepat sekali nona Kashiko!"** All Might mengacungkan jempolnya sangat bangga dengan kepintarannya.

 _'Seperti yang diharapkan'_ Izuku tersenyum karena setiap SD Sekigai selalu juara satu dalam berbagai bidang hal mata pelajaran.

"Dan bagaimana caranya kita melakukan latihan bertarung ini?" tanya Tetsutetsu tak sabar untuk menunjukan kehebatannya.

 **"Kita akan membagi kelas ini ke dalam dua bagian yang mana ada Kubu penjahat dan Kubu pahlawan, yang akan bertarung dua lawan dua"** jawab All Might membuka buku panduan membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop melihatnya **"dan tugas seorang pahlawan adalah masuk dan mengambil senjata nuklir buatan yang disimpan oleh penjahat atau mengikat parw penjahat, dan tugas penjahat adalah tetap menjaga nuklir buatan itu hingga batas waktu habis atau menangkap penjahat jadi siapapun yang berhasil melakukannya adalah pemenang"**

"Apakah perlu dasar latihan dulu?" ucap seorang gadis rambut coklat pendek dengan poni menutup area matanya bernama Kinoko yang masih kebingungan.

 **"Ini adalah dasar-dasar agar kalian bisa belajar bagaimana caranya bertarung dengan seseorang di tempat tertutup menggunakan Quirk kalian"** jawab All Might kembali **"jadi, tak perlu lagi kita mengalahkan Robot seperti waktu di Ujian masuk kemarin"**

"Apakah sekarang diperbolehkan menggunakan Quirk?"

"Jadi, kita bisa menghajar mereka atau apapun itu?"

"Berarti tak perlu menggunakan sistem point yah?"

"Bagaimana kalau kawan kita terluka jika, terlalu banyak menggunakan Quirk berlebihan?"

 _ **'Ughhh, tolong bertanya satu-satu anak-anak'**_ All Might gelagapan menghadapi cecaran pertanyaan yang tak berhenti dari murid-murid tersayang ini dan dia belum terbiasa karena masih baru jadi Guru di U.A lalu dia mengambil sebuah kotak berisi sesuatu **"baiklah sekarang kita undi, kelompok mana yang akan jadi penjahat atau pahlawan"**

"Tapi, kenapa diacak seperti itu?" tanya Reiko padahal akan lebih muda bekerja sama dengan seseorang yang Quirknya sudah diketahui.

"Biasanya dalam situasi mendadak atau terdesak dalam pro Hero, kau akan dipasangkan dan diajak kerjasama dengan seseorarandom yang bahkan tak diketahui Quirknya, jadi hal seperti ini membantu agar bisa saling kompak dalam tim dan saling mengetahui satu sama lain" jjawab Izuku dan dia sudah sering melihat ini ketika di TV contohnya waktu All Might kerjasama dengan Pahlawan nomor dua Endeavor yang mana mereka kurang akrab.

 **"Dan ini dia!"** teriak All Might mengumumkan hasilnya.

Team A : Yanagi Reiko dan Honenuki Juzo

Team B : Sekigai Kashiko dan Yui Kodai

Team C : Izuku Midoriya dan Pony Tsunotori

Team D : Sen Kaibara dan Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

Team E : Kosei Tsuburaba dan Neito Monoma

Team F : Shiozaki Ibara dan Togaru Kamakiri

Team G : Yosetsu Awase dan Hiryuu Rin

Team H : Kinoko Komori dan Kojiro Bondo

Team I : Setsuna Tokage dan Shihai Kuroiro

Team J : Nirengeki Shoda dan Jurota Shishida

 _'Pony huh?'_ Izuku melihat nama yang akan jadi pasangannya dan melihat ke samping ada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang khas daerah Amerika Latin, mata biru bulat besar, dan sebuah tanduk besar di kepala memasang senyum ramah _'ahhh, dia orangnya'_ lalu hanya membalas tersenyum kecil balik.

"Kita berpasangan huh?" ucap Sekigai tersenyum kepada gadis tak memiliki ekspresi ini.

"Entah aku ini senang atau bagaimana tapi, baiklah" jawab Yui

 **"Dan mari kita lihat siapa yang akan bertanding lebih dahulu"** ucap All Might memasukan kedua tangannya ke Box dan langsung menunjukan hasilnya **"dan ini dia bisa dilihat sekarang!"** menunjukan bola Team A warna Hitam yang artinya sebagai penjahat dan Team C warna putih sebagai Hero yang itu berarti

Hero Izuku Midoriya dan Pony Tsunotori Vs Villain Yanagi Reiko dan Honenuki Juzo

 _'Ahhh, aku yang pertama lagi'_ Izuku sedang dalam mode berfikir untuk menghadapi lawannya dan dia sedikit tau tentang Quirk Yanagi dan untuk Honenuki dia tak tau sama sekali apalagi partnernya juga Tsunotori masih tak tau tentang Quirknya.

Reiko menatap lelaki keriting itu tanpa ekspresi "semoga beruntung, tapi aku takkan pernah menahan diri" dan dia menjentakkan jarinya.

Seorang lelaki pirang keputihan dengan mulut yang selalu menunjukan giginya sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol bernama Honenuki "aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menahanmu Midoriya!"

"Aku juga!" balas Izuku yang tak mengira lelaki ini memiliki karakter bersahabat dan mudah akrab dilihat dari cara menyapanya tadi seperti seorang rival teman biasa.

 **"Dan bagi yang belum kebagian dimohon untuk menunggu di ruang Monitor"** All Might mempersilahkan murid-murid untuk keluar.

"Semoga beruntung" Sekigai menepuk pundak Izuku memberinya semangat dan dia ingin tau Izuku memiliki tipe Quirk seperti apa dan bagaimana bisa memilikinya karena sebelumnya Quirkless dan mungkin itu bisa dilakukan nanti.

Izuku mengangguk yakin "akan aku lakukan"

Pony mendekati Izuku memasang senyum berkenalan "Ha-halo"

Sebelum Izuku bicara All Might sudah memotong **"baiklah untuk para penjahat disegerakan untuk masuk ke dalam Gedung dan membuat rencana dalam 5 menit sebelum para pahlawan masuk jadi, lakukan!"**

Honenuki berhenti lalu bertanya ke Hero nomor satu ini "bolehkah kita leluasa menggunakan Quirk?"

 **"Tentu boleh dan lakukan sesukamu"** jawab All Might dan mengangkat satu tangannya setengah sebagai isyarat menahan **"tapi, jika sudah terlalu kelewatan dan berlebihan maka aku akan turun tangan sendiri untuk menghentikannya"**

"Dan semoga beruntung!"

 **"Plus Ultra!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kemudian**

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya latihan bertarung dimulai dengan Reiko dan Honenuki sudah menunggu di dalam Gedung sambil menjaga nuklir buatan yang sudah disembunyikan sambil menunggu para Pahlawan Izuku dan Pony yang datang menghampiri mereka untuk mengambil Nuklir itu atau menangkap para penjahat sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan.

Untuk sekarang Izuku bersama dengan Pony di luar Gedung sedang membuat rencana matang atau apapun itu untuk mengalahkan penjahat ini dan saling bertukar informasi tentang Quirk masing-masing, tentu saja Izuku menjelaskannya tapi tak begitu rinci cuma yang jadi masalah adalah Pony itu sendiri.

"Ada apa? Sesuatu yang aneh atau mengganggumu?" Izuku bertanya sedikit cemas karena sedari tadi gadis ini tak bicara apa mungkin dia tipe gadis yang pemalu atau sedikit bicara seperti Kodai dan Yanagi cuman Pony hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Pony faham bahwa Midoriya sedang kebingungan karena dirinya masih tak bicara apalagi sekarang sedang melakukan tes dan waktu tak begitu banyak namun, dia bukan tanpa alasan bisu seperti ini karena dasarnya dirinya tak bisa sama sekali atau tak mengerti bahasa Jepang karena bukan asli kelahiran Negara ini apalagi dia tak bisa menulis jadi, jangan heran dia sedikit mendapat teman karena bahasa ini.

Jadi yang tadi Izuku katakan cuma terdengar 'watashi kimisho silyue' atau apapun itu karena dia tak bisa Jepang tapi, dia mendengar sesuatu tentang Quirk jadi kemungkinan saling berbagi informasi tentang Quirk masing-masing dan Izuku sudah melakukannya kali ini gilirannya cuma, memang begitulah.

"Please, speaking with Language English?" Pony bertanya dengan rasa sedikit cemas apalagi Izuku mungkin tak mengerti atau kurang begitu lancar bahasa Inggris.

Izuku sedikit terkejut cuman beberapa saat langsung menjawab "so, you're not very good with Japanese? Aren't You?" dia tau sekarang masalahnya yaitu bahasa untuk berbicara karena Pony bukan dari Jepang jika dinilai penampilannya itu (A/N : Sorry, jika penulisannya blepotan karena gak terlalu faham)

"Yeah, because i'm not from here" jawab Pony cukup senang karena ada yang mengerti sekarang tentang masalahnya dan ada seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara tanpa harus kebingungan tentang translate "and, im very sorry if that was trouble you"

"Nah, it's okay because i can speaking english too" ucap Izuku menggelengkan kepalanya tak masalah "and by the way nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Pony tersenyum ramah.

"And back to our business, so can you explain about your Quirk and im going explain mine too" Izuku mencoba sebisa mungkin karena dia bisa bahasa Inggris berkat didikan gila dari Kashiko waktu SD "and maybe, do you know about these are Quirks they have?"

"Okay" Pony mengerti dan menjelaskan tentang Quirk miliknya sendiri secara rinci setelah mendengar penjelasan Quirk milik Izuku dan milik Honenuki dia hanya menjawab seingatnya saja saat waktu tes penggunaan Quirk beberapa minggu yang lain lagipula lelaki berambut kriting ini sudah tau tentang Quirk Yanagi.

Izuku sudah mendengar semuanya jadi, yang terpenting sekarang adalah membuat rencana saja lebih dahulu dan masalah berhasil atau tidak itu urusan belakangan yang terpenting dia memiliki rencana lebih dulu.

"So, i have idea to defeat them and please listen it" Izuku sudah memiliki beberapa rencana cuma gunakan dulu yang ini.

"Yeah" Pony hanya mengangguk sambil mendengarkan.

Setelah 5 menit melakukan rencana dan diskusi kedua pasangan ini bersiap masuk ke dalam untuk menjalani latihan dasar ini.

Izuku kali ini yang memimpin dengan Pony membuntuti di belakang karena naluri kepekaan bahaya alami yang didapat dari Quirk satu lagi membuatnya bisa menebak arah serangan meski begitu dia tak bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang dari jauh.

Pony cukup mengikuti saja apa yang lelaki ini rencanakan saat di luar tadi mengingat Quirk miliknya kurang berarti untuk pertarungan jarak dekat atau bertarung pakai tangan kosong dan juga tugasnya kali ini adalah untuk mendapatkan Nuklir itu meski tak mudah karena ada Yanagi dan Izuku mengalihkan perhatian Honenuki.

"Be carefull" Izuku tetap waspada matanya tak berkedip menatap sekeliling meski masih di lantai dua, dia harus tetap konsentrasi karena kebanyakan musuh menyerang di tempat gelap atau membuat serangan dadakan dengan mengincar titik buta.

"Oka-Eeppp!" Pony belum selesai bicara karena tangannya tanpa basa-basi ditarik oleh Izuku mendekat dan dia cukup kaget karena gerakan dadakan itu.

Sesuai yang dia duga kepekaan terhadap sesuatu bahaya cukup kuat dari Quirk yang satunya lagi jadi, dia bisa repleks menghindar ketika ada bahaya ataupun sesuatu yang mendekat dan ketika melihat ke bawah permukaan lantai yang diinjaki Pony tadi menjadi seperti lembek berlumpur.

 _'Ini pasti Quirk Honenuki yah'_ Izuku melihat ke arah lorong samping yang gelap dan di sana asalnya serangan tadi _'jadi memang benar Quirknya seperti itu'_ dia sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Haduh, padahal nyaris saja" Honenuki tak begitu senang padahal tehknik mengendap-ngendap miliknya sangat sempurna tapi, tetap saja kecolongab karena repleks Midoriya seperti bukan orang normal dan dia juga sedikit informasi tentang Midoriya karena Yanagi cuma memneri tau seingatnya saja _'cukup bagus, cuman bagaimana caranya aku bisa menangkap Midoriya karena kalau menunggu waktu maka sama saja bohong'_

 _'Sebaiknya menghindar dulu'_ Izuku merasa ini tak nyaman jadi dia membawa Pony segala untuk kabur menjauh.

"Kabur lagi" Honenuki menguman kesal karena seperti yang Yanagi katakan Quirk Midoriya bisa membuat larinya jauh 10 kali lebih cepat dari kapasitas orang normal berlari dan itu mustahil untuknya mengejar jika tak punya rencana maka itu bohong.

Sebenarnya dia cukup iri dengan Quirk Midoriya karena bisa berguna dalam dua hal dari sisi yaitu bisa kabur sejauh mungkin ketika posisi sedang terdesak dan bisa selalu tepat waktu ketika sekolah.

"Baiklah kita lewat jalur alternative" Honenuki mustahil bisa mengejar jadi dia memilih melalui rute lain untuk mencegatnya dan membuatnya terjebak di dalam lumpur buatannya lalu akhirnya pernainan selesai.

'Tunggu aku, Midoriya "

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Monitor**

Sedangkan itu All Might beserta murid-murid kelas 1B yang lainnya berada di sini memantau dan melihat pertarungan di ronde pertama sebagai bahan pertimbangan dan contoh untuk mereka yang belum kebagian tampil, dan untuk Recovery Girl di sini untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada murid yang terluka tapi, rasanya mustahil jika bertarung tanpa terluka jika melarikan diri bisa saja.

"Ini cukup aneh, cuma kenapa Midoriya hanya berlari-lari gak jelas mengelilingi Gedung? bukankah langsung saja ke atas dengan Quirk miliknya seperti itu?" ucap Hiryuu ke monitor yang menunjukan lari-lari saja.

Monoma tertawa sarkastik "kau ini idiot atau gimana? Tidakkah kau bisa lihat situasinya?" dia sudah bakal mengira apa yang Midoriya lakukan dengan Quirk Juzo itu cuma untuk Pony dia tak tau dan apa yang mereka rencanakan.

"Apa dia sedang menggunakan Quirknya?" Setsuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan dia tau untuk berlari seperti itu bukan orang normal.

"Tidak, setidaknya dia akan mengeluarkan asap dari kakinya dan bekas pijakan yang dia injak tadi" Jawab Tetsutetsu menggeleng kepala.

 _'Oh jadi seperti itu'_ Sekigai sudah bisa mengira seperti apa Quirk milik Izuku setelah penjelasan tadi dan cukup penasaran bagaimana bisa Izuku memiliki Quirk padahal, dia tau lelaki itu Quirkless bahkan selalu jadi objek Bullyan dari teman-teman dulunya cuma dia belum kesampaian ingin menanyakan itu _'sepertinya sudah cukup lama aku pergi hingga banyak hal yang berubah'_

Toshinori atau biasa dikenal sebagai All Might hanya menatap layar di sana tanpa bicara sedikitpun dan masih kefikiran tentang penerus One For All setelah dirinya yang sudah berumur dan sampai pada batasnya, jadi mustahil untuk bisa melanjutkan membasmi para penjahat dan sudah saatnya mencari pengganti.

Dan cuma Nak Midoriya saja yang memiliki kandidat cocok dan sesuai dengan kriteria, awalnya dia ingin menawarkan kekuatan **One For All** mungkin karena statusnya Quirkless jadi ada harapan, tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa dia menolak karena sudah memiliki Quirk padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu tak memilikinya.

Meski sudah ditawarkan tapi nak Midoriya masih bersikeras menolak jadi, dia tak punya pilihan lain hanya pasrah dan menunggu lagi kandidat lain yang cocok dengan kriterianya dan juga sempat bocah Midoriya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut dan sulit mempercayainya.

 _"Kekuatan besar butuh juga tanggung jawab besar, meski aku adalah fans berat anda, cuma ketika ditawari seperti itu mungkin sangat senang hanya saja masih ada hal yang harus dipertimbangkan lagi jadi maaf"_

Dia tak tau apa yang ada di benak Midoriya padahal sebelumnya dia sangat bersemangat sekali saat pertemuan pertama yang menunjukan wujud aslinya pokoknya sesuatu yang berubah semenjak mendapat Quirk baru cuma, Toshinori tak melakukan apapun untuk sekarang ini.

"Bukankah bocah itu yang menjadi pilihanmu?" ucap Recovery Girl membuat All Might tersentak dari heningnya.

 **"Tidak, cuma ada masalah kecil saja"** jawab All Might sekadarnya agar tak menimbulkan kebingungan dan pertanyaan lain dari para murid.

"Yah, setidaknya kali ini berharap pertanding berakhir dengan cepat" ucap Recovery Girl yang nada suaranya seperti berkeluh kesah karena hampir setiap hari harus menyembuhkan murid-murid yang terluka dan yang terparah adalah tipe banyak terluka dan tak memikirkan kondisi dirinya sendiri.

 **"Hehehehe maaf"** All Might tertawa kering karena merasa malu disinggung.

"Yah, setidaknya kita lihat bagaimana bocah ini melakukannya" Recovery Girl kembali menatap layar.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Gedung**

Sekarang sedang berlangsung Latihan bertarung babak awal antara kelompok pahlawan yang berisi dua orang Izuku dan Pony serta melawan kelompok penjahat yang berisi dua orang juga bernama Honenuki Juzo dan Yanagi Reiko, dan sekarang pertarungan itu masih berlanjut meski cukup alot karena sama-sama cari aman lebih dahulu.

Izuku saat ini berada di lantai dua bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Honenuki yang sedari tadi terus mengejarnya tanpa henti dan bahkan selalu menggunakan Quirk, dia sedikit terkejut bahwa penggunaan Quirk milik Honenuki seperti tak terbatas dan tak memiliki efek samping dari penggunaan terus menerus.

Dan sekarang posisi dia tengah berlari muter-muter saja dari lantai satu hingga lantai lima, tak ada niatan untuk dirinya pergi ke lantai enam di mana nuklir itu disembunyikan karena pada dasarnya mereka sudah dibagi tugas dan membuat beberapa rencana pertama Izuku cukup sebagai pengalihan perhatian karena Quirknya sangat berguna untuk bisa kabur dan buat Pony sendiri mengambil nuklir itu meski tak mudah karena harus dihalangi oleh Reiko.

Honenuki cukup kesal sekali, hal seperti itu cukup normal mengingat dia sedari tadi tak bisa menangkap Midoriya dan sedangkan Tsunotori sudah tak ada di sana mungkin, sudah berada di atas dan membiarkan Yanagi melakukan tugasnya jadi, masing-masing orang memiliki pekerjaan mereka sendiri.

Padahal dia sudah membuat pijakan tanah dan tembok Gedung ini sudah menjadi lembek seperti lumpur jadi siapapun yang terkena itu tubuhnya bakal terperosok ke bawah seperti terhisap lumpur beneran dan Quirk itu disebut Soft Mud, yang mana membuat pijakan atau apapun disentuhnya menjadi lembut seperti Lumpur.

Cuma saja menangkap Midoriya itu tak semudah diperkirakan karena setiap kali dia ingin menjebaknya selalu saja menghindar seolah serangannya sudah kebaca, ditambah dia selalu melompat-lompat seperti kodok dan terkadang juga menempel di tembok cuman yang terparah Midoriya belum menggunakan Quirk jadi, ini seperti permainan anak kecil saja.

"Tck, dia licin banget kayak Belut" Honenuki sedikit frustasi untuk bisa mengejar Midoriya yang berlari secepat itu dan dia hanya bisa menatapnya menghilang lagi dari jaungkauan pandangannya.

Mungkin jika orang lain berfikir cukup menunggu saja di lantai paling atas dan menunggu pahlawan datang baru bisa menangkapnya atau bisa mengulur waktu jadi mungkin itu berhasil, cuman dengan sifatnya yang sebelas dua belas dengan Tetsutetsu mana mungkin dia menggunakan cara seperti itu Honenuki ingin pertarungan menantang penuh adrenalin dan semangat.

"Sepertinya aku harus muter lewat arah lain dan menjebaknya" ucap Honenuki berlari ke sisi lain.

Sedangkan itu Izuku masih tetap berlari memancing Honenuki agar terus mengejarnya cuma ketika ke belakang sepertinya sudah tak mengejar lagi atau mencegatnya mungkin dari sisi lain, kemungkinan bakal ada serangan dadakan dan dia berhenti untuk berlari sekarang.

Dia sudah memiliki beberapa plan jika plan awal gagal dan semuanya sudah memiliki tugasnya sendiri Izuku mengalihkan perhatian Honenuki sedangkan tinggal tugas Pony lagi yang bisa atau tidak menjalankan rencana yang sudah dibuat jadi sisanya tergantung Tsunotori.

"Ketemu kau!"

Di saat Izuku melamun muncul lagi Honenuki di belakan melompat ke arahnya namun karena refleks dan rasa kepekaan cukup kuat dia masih melompat menghindar sambil berbalik.

"Astaga, kau selalu saja bisa menghindar" Honenuki menghela nafas dan dia cukup iri karena ingin bisa seperti itu dan ingin melakukannya "sebenarnya latihan seperti apa? hingga kau bisa saja menghindar meski dengan serangan dadakan"

"Aku berlatih kelas" jawab Izuku yang tak menjelaskan Quirknya yang satunya lagi tapi, benar Quirk Laba-laba itu sangat berguna sekali untuk latihannya juga.

Honenuki menyeringai sangat semangat "kalau begitu, aku akan menangkapmu lebih keras lagi"

"Berusahalah sekeras mungkin" balas Izuku kembali berlari dan dia tau Honenuki memiliki sifat senang akan pertarungan dan saling bersaing.

Sedangkan itu Pony sudah berada di lantai atas mengintip secara diam-diam dari sana ke arah ruangan yang mana sudah ada nuklir itu plus Yanagi yang sedang menjaganya, meski cukup sulit untuk mengendap ke sana tapi, dirinya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin karena Midoriya mempercayakannya jadi, dia tinggal melakukan tugasnya.

Reiko sedikit melirik ke samping "ohhh, kau sudah datang rupanya Tsunotori?" dia tak terkejut atau bereaksi karena wajahnya seperti orang bengong tanpa ekspresi apapun itu.

Meskipun Pony tak faham apa bicaranya cuma tau bahwa dia sudah ketahuan jadi, langsung keluar menghadapi Yanagi sendirian dan incarannya saat ini berada di belakang gadis rambut pendek itu.

Reiko menyadari tatapannya di arahkan ke mana lalu bicara "jika kau ingin melakukannya silahkan saja..." dia sedikit jeda bicara dan tak lama beberapa bongkahan batu dam pintu tiba-tiba melayang di sekitarnya "cuman aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan semudah itu"

Pony melihat Yanagi menggunakan Quirknya sendiri jadi ketika beberapa benda besar itu datang ke arahnya dia berlari ke sisi untuk menghindar namun, sepertinya masih banyak lagi beberapa benda yang sudah digerakan oleh Yanagi jadi, Pony memilih berlari memutar ke arah lain apalagi sekarang Quirknya kurang cukup berguna untuk tarung jarak dekat.

Reiko tetap melemparkan barang-barang yang sudah dibuat melayang olehnya tanpa henti sementara Tsunotori sepertinya cukup ahli sekali dalam hal bergerak menghindar tapi, sepertinya dia tak bisa kemana-mana atau stuck di situ karena serangan Reiko takkan berhenti dan tak ingin gadis bertanduk itu untuk maju atau melancarkan serangan.

 _'It's very annoying!'_ Pony cukup frustasi tak bisa maju ke depan untuk mengambil benda besar hitam itu karena ketika ingin melangkah selalu saja ada barang melayang ke arahnya jadi, ini cukup menyulitkan.

"Menyenangkan juga membuat orang lain kesal" ucap Reiko tetap melemparkan barang-barang melayang ke arah Pony meski tak mengenainya karena cukup gesit.

Pony mengambil sesuatu seperti tombak dari tanduknya lalu dia lemparkan ke depan penuh tenaga, Yanagi yang telat melihat itu cuman tak bisa menahannya karena itu cukup cepat tapi beruntung tembakan Pony sedikit meleset jadi hanya melawatinya saja.

 _'Serangan yang gila'_ Reiko melihat tanduk seperti tombak itu tertancap jelas ke tembok dengan menimbulkan bekas tapakan seperti retak seolah serangan tadi kuat sekali.

 _'Tck, i miss bit'_ Pony gak senang dengan tadi tapi sepertinya dia masih bisa bernafas karena Yanagi mengendurkan serangannya dan buru-buru dia menghubungi Midoriya lewat mesin komunikasi yang sudah tertanam di teljnga dari sekolah karena ini untuk bisa saling menghubungi partner disaat ada masalah _'hmmm, Midoriya i very trouble now, please help me'_

Izuku yang masih berlari dikejar Honenuki menjawab karena dapat panggilan _'im sorry but, no you must keep bussy Yanagi-san as i going on to the top so see ya'_ dan dia meloncat ketika serangan lumpur yang memanjang seperti rel kereta.

"Ayo hadapi aku Midoriya!" teriak Honenuki.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Class 1A**

Semuanya cukup normal dari biasanya dengan pembelajaran bahasa Inggris yang dibawai oleh Present Mic dengan tingkah semangat berlebihan dan suara nyaring kelewat batas bahkan Eraser Head tak bisa diam atau tertidur nyenyak jika ada orang itu karena suaranya melebihi Salon yang sering dipakai acara dengan kekuatan penuh.

Dan sekarang pembelajaran bahasa Inggris sudah selesai jadi mereka tinggal menunggu wali kelas mereka Eraser Heaf untuk datang lagi dan biasanya selalu memberi informasi atau apapun tentang sekolah ini dan sebelumnya juga sudah diajarkan tentang latihan bertarung yang langsung diawasi oleh All Might jadi, mereka tak sabar untuk acara menyenangkan selanjutnya.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat bicara dan mengagetkan gadis berambut jingga yang ada di depannya "so, Kendo-san aku ingin bertanya tentang latihan bertarung beberapa hari yang lalu"

Itsuka sedikit tersentak namun tersenyum membalas "ohhh, begitu jadi... Ada sesuatu yang menggangu sehingga kau bertanya" dia masih ingat tes kepahlawanan U.A itu karena dia bersama Uraraka menjadi pahlawan melawan penjahat yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang sudah jadi musuhnya sedari kecil karena selalu menganggu Izuku yaitu Satsuki Bakugou.

Dan meski kondisinya kurang seimbang karena tipe Quirk Bakugou adalah ledakan penghancuran destruction ditambah lagi Lida yang memiliki Quirk seperti Nos di kedua betisnya hingga memungkinkan untuk bisa berlari super cepat jadi, rasanya mustahil menang bagi siapapun itu.

Apalagi dia cuma memiliki Quirk tipe defense yang bisa counter attack dan Uraraka yang tipe Support jadi rasanya mustahil mengalahkan duo kuat itu, cuma dia berhasil melakukannya dan menang karena menggunakan taktik meski sedikit babak belur akibat serangan tanpa ampun dari Bakugou

Dan tentu saja gadis pemarah itu seperti tak percaya dan bisa menerimanya cuma kenyataan memang seperti itu, lalu hingga saat itu Bakugou malah lebih parah kelakuannya dan selalu marah jengkel tak jelas cuma, semua orang di kelas 1A sudah menganggapnya biasa memang seperti itulah sifatnya.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang Quirk milikmu adalah bisa membuat Telapak tangan yang bisa membesar cuma.." jawab Ochaco yang mencoba mengingatnya kembali meski sedikit pelupa orangnya "waktu Tes itu ketika aku mencoba membawamu dengan menarik lenganmu tanpa sadar tanganmu melar dan panjang sendiri"

"Ahhh itu ya" pemilik Quirk **Big Fist** ini menyadari itu lagipula kejadian yang sama pernah terjadi sewaktu kecil makanya dia cukup bingung tentang Quirk miliknya ini apakah bisa membuat kedua telapak tangannya membesar atau membuat tubuhnya menjadi seperti karet "aku terserah bagaimana kalian menilai dan meski agak aneh tetap milikku"

Seorang pria berkacamata datang langsung menyerobot dengan tangan kanan bergerak cepat seperti mau mengkarate sesuatu "tidak bisa seperti itu Kendo! Quirk adalah sebagai tanda bahwa kau adalah pahlawan tanpa itu, kau hanya akan disebut Quirkless dan tak berguna!"

"Quirkless yah..." Itsuka hanya membungkuk dan teringat sahabat yang selalu ingin jadi seperti All Might.

Ochaco memukul pundak lelaki itu karena bicaranya ngawur "Lida, kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu kepada Ketua Kelas kita!'

Lelaki bernama Tenya Lida ini panik dan buru-buru membungkuk sebagai permohonan maaf "maafkan aku Kendo! aku tak bermakud untuk menyinggung atau apapun itu" dia cukup menyesal karena bicara seenaknya tanpa disaring lebih dulu.

Itsuka memasang senyum "ohhh bukan apa-apa, lagipula aku tak memikirkannya kok" setidaknya dia cukup senang karena Izuku bisa bersekolah di sini dan memiliki Quirk jadi cita-citanya bisa terwujud meskipun, masih banyak pertanyaan di otaknya kepada sahabat rambut hijau itu.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Lida berdiri tegak seperti satuan keamanan tapi bagi Uraraka itu lucu sehingga dia tertawa.

"Tapi, jujur saja jika Quirk kau seperti itu pasti cukup menyenangkan" ucap Sero menaruh tangannya di bawah dagunya sambil melipatkan kakinya "kau bisa dengan mudah mengambil sesuatu tanpa harus beranjak dari tempatmu dan juga mungkin bisa berayun sama seperti Quirkku"

"Tapi, Sero milikmu jika kebanyakan dikeluarkan malah membuat tanganmu keseleo?" ucap lelaki rambut pirang dengan simbol percikan kilat warna hitam di kedua sisi rambutnya.

"Ughhh, aku benar-benar lupa dengan itu" Sero tertunduk lesu putus asa.

"Begitukah bicara dari seseorang yang bahkan bertingkah idiot setelah menggunakan Quirknya" ucap gadis rambut pendek biru kegelapan dengan colokan earphone yang menempel di Telinganya.

"Hahahaha Kaminari memang idiot!" semuanya sontak ketawa kompak karena itu lucu sekali minus gadis setengah rambut putih setengah rambut merah yang diam saja dan juga Satsuki yang selalu jengkel seperti biasa.

"Oiii!" ucap laki-laki bernama Kaminari ini yang protes dan tak terima meski kenyataanya begitu.

"Tapi, itu sungguh keren bro dan sangat kuat" ucap lelaki berambut merah berantakan lancip dengan gigi tajam memujinya "dan aku sangat iri, tak seperti milikku yang kuat di defense saja meski ada batasnya"

"Ah tidak, semua Quirk itu hebat dan kuat" balas Itsuka menggelengkan kepalanya "hanya saja itu tergantung penggunanya saja bagaimana bisa mengendalikannya hingga menjadi kekuatan penuh" dan dia menutup matanya karena ada sesuatu silau mengenai matanya "Aoyama, ehmmm bisakah kau bersinar di sana?"

"Oke" balas lelaki pirang yang selalu penuh gaya dan dandanan penuh kilauan kembali ke kursinya.

Dan tak lama Eraser Head masuk ke kelas dengan wajah suram seperti biasanya "ohayou, kita kembali ke pelajaran seperti biasanya" dan semuanya kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Baik!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Gedung**

Sekarang latihan bertarung di babak awal sudah mendekati akhirnya dengan waktu yang sudah tak lama lagi akan habis, terlihat di pihak pahlawan masih belum bisa mendapatkan nuklir itu atau mengikat para penjahat, sedangkan para penjahat cukup mengulur waktu saja mereka sudah dipastikan menang tanpa harus menangkap.

Sementara itu Izuku masih terus bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Honenuki yang terus mengaktifkan Quirknya sambil berlari namun saat ini dia belum menggunakan Quirknya, dan untuk Pony masih kesulitan untuk mendekat karena Yanagi terus melemparkan bebatuan kerikil jadi dia hanya bisa mode defensiv.

Izuku masih terus berlari namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti lalu berbalik badan 'baiklah, sudah saatnya menyelesaikan ini' dia tau waktunya tak banyak dan juga sudah merencanakan semua ini.

Honenuki berhenti juga karena incarannya tak berlari lagi "ohhh sudah selesai berlari Midoriya? lelah tau mengejar kau terus" dia juga sudah memasang beberapa jebakan lumpur di area yang sudah dilewati olehnya jadi jika Midoriya kabur maka akan terjebak "kau tau, aku sudah memasang jebakan jadi kau takkan bisa berlari lagi"

"Aku tau, makanya takkan lari lagi di sini" balas Izuku percaya diri dan dia juga sudah waktunya maju karena Tsunotori masih kesulitan di atas sana.

"Siap atau tidak aku datang!" ucap Honenuki langsung menyerah dan dia membuat pijakan lumpur lurus ke depan.

Izuku menekuk kedua kakinya tak lama muncul percikan kilat hijau kecil di kaki kirinya dan tanah pijakannya menjadi bulat berbekas seperti terkena panas meleleh, lalu dia melompat maju ke depan sedangkan Honenuki mengarahkan tangannya ke depan berusaha menangkap Midoriya karena terlihat ada kesempatan.

Cuman lelaki rambut keriting ini lebih cepat sebelum Honenuki bisa menangkapnya dan dia memegang tangan Honenuki lalu melompat ke atas dengan berputar badan dan sudah berada di belakang lelaki rambut pendek itu, Honenuki cukup terkejut karena gerakan cepat itu bahkan seperti tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

 _'Bagaimana bisa?'_ Honenuki cukup terkejut dan berbalik badan menyerangnya namun reaksi lambat dibandingkan dengan Midoriya.

Izuku lebih cepat mengayunkan salah satu kakinya ke atas cuma sebelum itu, dia sudah menangkis tange Honenuki lebih dulu dan kekuatannya yang berpusat pada salah satu kakinya dilepaskan ke atas karena incarannya bukan Honenuki melainkan Pony yang berada di lantai paling atas.

*duarrr!

Serangan kaki ke atas itu seperti menembakan seperti meriam angin yang besar sekali hingga membuat jebol atau lubang di seluruh lantai hingga menuju Pony berada dan apalagi berkat tanah yang lembek itu membuatnya mudah bisa menembakan angin dari bawah ke atas.

 _'Sial, masih belum terbiasa'_ Izuku merasakan salah satu kakinya lecet mengeluarkan darah karena serangan tadi beresiko dengan membuat gesekan panas hingga menciptakan kepulan asap dan membuat ledakan, ini agak mirip dengan Quirk milik Satsuki yang tipe ledakan namun berbeda, karena Izuku sedikit membuat efek cedera di kakinya _'aku sudah mencoba beberapa rangkaian jurus dan beberapa tehknik dari Quirk ini cuma masih coba-coba'_ tapi, siapa yang menyangka itu berhasil.

Dan tentu saja tembakan seperti meriam itu tembus ke atas hingga mengangetkan kedua gadis yang ada di sana karena daya kerusakan itu yang akhirnya membuat kekuatan Yanagi Reiko berhenti dan tak melayangkan lagi benda-benda lagi di sekitarnya.

 _'Serangan yang besar sekali'_ Reiko tau ini bukan dari Quirk Honenuki atau Pony dan sudah jelas ini berasal dari Midoriya yang membuat kerusakan lumayan parah ini lalu dia menutup wajahnya agar tak terkena puing-puing bebatuan itu.

 _'That was!'_ Pony tau itu sinyal dari Izuku karena sebelum ke atas mereka sudah membuat rencana dan saling memberi tau Quirk masing-masing.

 _"I'll going keep busy Honenuki and Pony, you must go to the top and getting the nuclear but don't too near to Yanagi-san because her Quirk is Telekinesis just keep her busy too and after it i'm going give you signal for got that the nuclear, so understand?"_

 _"Yes!"_

Pony sedikit membungkukan kepalanya dan menembak sesuatu seperti tombak pendek dari kedua tanduknya, Yanagi yang terlalu sibuk dengan efek serangan Izuku tak sadar hingga akhirnya terkena serangan itu, meski tak melukainya tapi itu cukup membuatnya tak bergerak dan menempel di tembok seperti sasaran latihan memanah.

Pony langsung melompat dan memegang nuklir itu "we did it!" dia berteriak senang karena berhasil dan tak ada gangguan lagi.

"Kalian benar-benar mengejutkan" Reiko cuma bisa pasrah dan rupanya mereka masih lebih cerdik dari kelompoknya, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara sirine dan suara All Might yang menggelegar.

 **"PEMENANGNYA TIM PAHLAWAN!"**

Izuku tersenyum lalu mengadahkan tangan kanannya ke Honenuki "tadi itu benar-benar hebat, jika aku tak lebih cepat mungkin sudah tertangkap olehmu" dia akan menulis ini buku catatannya nanti karena memang Hobby anehnya seperti itu jika menurut Itsuka.

Honenuki tersentak karena melamun dari serangan kejutan tadi dan menerima jabatan tangan itu "tidak, aku yang beruntung karena kau memang sengaja mengarahkan seranganmu ke atas dan jika ke arahku mungkin sudah terhempas jauh" dia tak mengira tindakan Izuku cukup cerdik dengan terus memancingnya menggunakan Quirk dan akhirnya meninggalkan bekas.

Dan bekas itu dimanfaatkan Izuku membuat serangan telak ke atas hingga membuat lubang tingkatan yang berkat Quirknya dan akhirnya membuat konsentrasi Yanagi di atas kacau dengan serangan kerusakan itu dan membuat Tsunotori dengan leluasa bergerak dan menangkap nuklir itu, setidaknya itu yang Honenuki tangkap dari pertarungan tadi.

"Kau hebat Midoriya, jadi aku mengira ini memang agak aku yang lalai" ucap Honenuki memuji.

"Setidaknya jangan terlalu bernafsu untuk mengejar musuhmu dan fikirkan rencana untuk bisa mengalahkannya dengan memperhatikan sekitar" Izuku memberi saran karena Honenuki tipe suka tantangan yang gampang terpancing dengan hal spele dan masih satu sifat dengan Tetsutetsu "akan lebih bagus jika bersikap tenang"

"Aku mengerti" Honenuki menerima saran itu mungkin bakal berguna suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Monitor**

Setelah pertarungan yang pertama Izuku, Pony, Honenuki, dan Yanagi mereka semua dikumpulkan di sini lagi, tentu saja karena ini adalah masih dalam tahap pembelajaran langsung dan juga menentukan siapa yang menang dalam pertarungan ini dari segi individualisme tang cocok atau tidak sebagai kandidat pahlawan selanjutnya.

 **"Selain Nak Midoriya yang cuma luka-luka kecil di kakinya sisanya baik saja"** ucap All Might tersenyum dan tak terkejut karena memang efek samping dari Quirk itu sendiri meski tak separah miliknya, setidaknya cukup melegakan karena berjalan lancar tanpa harus turun tangan menghentikannya **"tapi, ngomong-ngomong pemenang dalam latihan bertarung kali ini menurut penilaian Individualisme ialah nak Yanagi Reiko"**

"Ohhh itu cukup bagus sekali" ucap Reiko cukup senang meski terdengar menyeramkan karena ekspresinya tak ada raut senang.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Tetsutetsu bingung padahal menurut pandangannya Midoriya yang menang karena rencananya cukup bagus untuk membuat Honenuki terpancing dengan mengeluarkan terus Quirknya dan membuat celah agar bisa mengalihkan perhatian Yanagi.

 **"Ada yang bisa menjelaskannya?"** tanya All Might ingin dengar sendiri jawaban dari murid-muridnya dan tak lama gadis berkacamata angkat tangan **"yah nak Kashiko? kau mungkin bisa menjelaskannya"**

 _'Selalu saja'_ Izuku tak heran jika yang menjawab itu adalah salah satu temannya ini.

Sekigai berdehem lalu bicara "kita mulai dulu dari Izuku Midoriya, sebenarnya dia bagus dalam pengambilan keputusan dan rencana yang mana bisa mengalihkan perhatian musuh saat Tsunotori ke atas cuma pas bagian akhirnya dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan Quirknya yang mana merusak bangunan dan tindakan Vandalism dilarang meski dalam situasi genting karena pasti para penjahat memanfaatkan moment itu dengan menawan warga sipil dan kabur" melihat ke arah temannya yang garuk-garuk pipi karena canggungg "dan untuk Honenuki Juzo dia terlalu gegabah dalam bertindak dan terus mengejar musuh tanpa memikirkan kawan yang di atas kalau dalam situasi sesungguhnya mungkin jadi santapan empuk bagi para penjahat yang suka memprovokasi lawannya jadi, bisa dibilang terpancing dengan hal spele"

"Yang itu benar" Honenuki mengakui salahnya dan dia terlalu bernafsu untuk menangkap Midoriya tanpa memikirkan kerjasama antar tim.

"Dan Pony Tsunotori dia bertingkah gegabah hingga akhirnya ketahuan dan dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk menghindar dan tak memikirkan cara lain selain menunggu saja Izuku Midoriya, dan alasan kenapa Yanagi Reiko yang menang adalah dia tetap tenang meski musuhnya ada di depannya dan dia juga cukup membuat sibuk lawannya dengan Quirknya itu dan tak banyak membuat kerusakan karena menggunakan bebatuan yang ada saja"

"Rinci banget" ucap Awase pusing mendengar bicara yang panjang sekali.

Ketika selesai bicara All Might tak bergerak hanya diam hening karena jawaban tadi tak sesuai diprediksi padahal dia berfikir jawabannya pendek dan jelas, tapi ini malah sangat detail sekali hingga membuatnya melamun seperti otak kosrlet.

All Might berdehem **"yah, semuanya melakukan dengan baik meskipun kalah tapi ini bukan sebuah akhir"** dia memberi semangat agar menaikan mental murid-murid **"karena dibalik kekalahan kau bisa belajar dan memperbaiki diri agar ke depannya jauh lebih baik Plus Ultra!"**

"Plus Ultra!" Murid laki-laki semua berteriak kompak.

Dan setelah itu latihan bertarung terus berlanjut hingga kelompok terakhir.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Gerbang Depan U.A**

Setelah semua pembelajaran berakhir dengan normal semua murid-murid U.A kini kembali pulang ke rumah tepat sore menjelang malam atau saat matahari tinggal beberapa inci lagi terlihat dari pantai dan tidak terkecuali untuk anak-anak kelas 1B setelah melakukan latihan bertarung dan semuanya berjalan baik cuma beberapa murid menderita luka ringan saja.

Setelah mengambil semua barangnya yang ada di loker Izuku segera memakai sepatunya dan ingin pulang karena ibunya sudah mengirim pesan WA membuatkan makanan kesukaannya dan juga selain Itsuka dengan Sekigai, dia memiliki nomor WA dari gadis lain yaitu Pony meski cukup gugup karena baru pertama kalinya memiliki nomor WA gadis lain.

Dan alasannya sederhana karena Izuku akan mengajarkan tata bicara dan tulisan kanji Jepang karena Tsunotori begitu kesulitan sekali di sini dan jarang berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya berkat keterbatasan itu jadi dia akan mengajarkannya dan agar bisa mendapat teman lagi.

Izuku pulang tentu saja dia tak sendiri karena ada gadis kacamata Sekigai yang menemaninya karena mereka sudah ada janji untuk ke rumah gadis ini dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal namun, sebelum itu terjadi rupanya di sana ada seorang gadis berambut Jingga dikuncir ke samping kiri, mata emerald, yang sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang dan gadis itu bernama Itsuka Kendo.

"Ahhh Itsuka" Izuku menyadari itu dan langsung menyapanya.

Gadis bermata emerald ini namanya dipanggil dan tersenyum ketika orang yang sedang dia tunggu sudah tiba "Izuku, akhirnya kau keluar juga" dia langsung datang menghampiri tak sadar bahwa temannya itu tak sendirian.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Izuku bertanya.

"Tentu saja menunggu kau bodoh" jawab Itsuka tertawa aneh "bukankah kita selalu sering pulang bersama sewaktu SD juga?"

"Iya juga sih" Izuku sedikit merasa malu "maaf, sepertinya aku membuat kau terlalu lama"

Itsuka menggeleng kepalanya "tidak, aku baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu keluar setelah Aizawa sensei memberi sesuatu tentang latihan kepahlawanan yang akan dilakukan di USJ" dia ingin tau kehidupan Izuku seperti apa di sekolah karena mereka berdua beda kelas.

"Whoa! Itu sangat keren!" jawab Izuku penuh kagum.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kelasmu?" Itsuka penasaran dan seperti apa orang-orang di kelas 1B dan dia cuma mengenal Reiko saja di kelas itu, mungkin cukup menarik dan ramai seperti di kelasnya.

"Berisik dan mereka cukup lucu juga terutama Tetsutetsu yang selalu berteriak penuh energik atau Monoma yang selalu berbicara tentang kelas 1B lebih baik dari kelas lainnya" jawab Izuku yang baru mengenal beberapa orang baru di kelas baru contohnya Awase, dan Honenuki bahkan sudah ada yang jadi teman atau saling kenal seperti Pony dan Reiko.

"Sepertinya cukup menyenangkan" Itsuka cukup lega bahwa Izuku tak mendapat masalah seperti waktu SD dan SMP namun, dia sadar bahwa sahabatnya ini berjalan pulang tak sendiri karena ada gadis cantik berkacamata di sampingnya "uhmnm, Izuku siapa dia? teman baru?" dia tau Izuku akan canggungg dan malu jika dekat dengan gadis baru cuman yang terlihat biasa saja malah seperti sudah kenal lama.

Izuku jadi tersadar dan lupa memperkenalkan salah satu temannya ini dan menjawab "ahhh hampir lupa, dia ini Sekigai teman satu kelas meski cuma dua tahun, tapi dia orangnya baik, pintar, berbakat, dan kuat"

Sekigai menutup mulutnya karena dipuji "aduh, kau ini membuatku malu saja"

 _'Sekigai, Sekigai'_ Itsuka mencoba mengingat nama itu karena terdengar familiar dan tak lama akhirnya dia mengingatnya _'ahhh, si gadis Quirk element Air itu yah'_ dia waktu SD tak satu sekolah dengan Izuku namun sewaktu pulang sekolah selalu bersama terus, dan pernah dengar Izuku selalu membicarakan seorang gadis kacamata yang baik _'mungkin, dia orang yang baik dan cantik juga'_ dia cukup memuji gaya penampilannya.

Sekigai menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum dengan membungkuk badan "namaku Sekigai Kashiko teman sekelas Zuku dulu" dia tau gadis ini cuma belum pernah melihat wajahnya secara langsung "meski Zuku sering berbicara tentangmu tapi memang ini pertemuan pertama kita jadi, mohon bantuannya"

"Tentu saja" Itsuka membalas dia tak terkejut karena Izuku selalu berbicara panjang lebar tentang sesuatu yang baru cuma ada yang sedikit mengganjal ketika nama panggilan itu _'Zuku? Apa-apaan itu?'_ dia tak tau nama panggilan sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Sekigai, kumohon jangan panggil namaku seperti itu" ucap Izuku merasa malu sekali.

"Maaf" Sekigai tertawa kecil karena itu cukup lucu.

Itsuka bisa melihat moment keakraban mereka yang sudah sangat jelas sekali dari ekspresi Izuku seperti biasa saja ketika dekat dengan perempuan padahal dia tipe yang agak canggung ketika didekati perempuan lain, sepertinya benar mereka memang teman masa kecil.

"Hey Zuku sebaiknya kita ke kafe saja" ucap Sekigai setelah memeriksa Handphone.

Izuku dahinya berkerut heran "tunggu, bukannya kau bilang tadi ingin ke rumahmu?" dia terheran apakah semua perempuan secara seenaknya membatalkan janji tak seperti laki-laki meski telat sedikit selalu kena omel.

"Saat ini orang tuaku sedang sangat sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan mereka jadi hari ini tak bisa pulang" jawab Sekigai dan suaranya cukup terdengar kecewa sekali "padahal aku ingin sekali kau bertemu dengan mereka tapi, yah itu mungkin bisa dilakukan lain kali"

Izuku tak terkejut jika kedua orang tua Sekigai adalah tipe yang sibuk mengingat dia adalah anak orang kaya raya dan pernah sekali dia bermain ke rumahnya yang mirip Mansion besar dengan luas halaman yang cukup gila sekali untuk sebuah rumah yang dihuni.

"Bagaimana kita ke Kafe saja? mungkin bisa mengobrol banyak di sana?" ucap Itsuka menyarankan dan kebetulan dia tak sibuk hari ini "dan ceritakan banyak hal tentang kalian bisa berkenal dan hingga jadi teman"

"Sepertinya terdengar tak buruk" Sekigai terlihat senang dan dia juga ingin tau bagaimana Izuku bisa memiliki Quirk padahal dulu masih status Quirkless _'mungkinkah sedikit telat muncul? atau karena kejadian suatu hal?'_ dia hanya bisa mengira saja sebelum Izuku bicara sendiri secara langsung.

"Ayo Izuku" Itsuka merangkul lengan kanan laki-laki itu dan menarik ke dekatnya.

"Aku ikut juga" Sekigai merangkul lengan yang satu lagi dan mereka berjalan bersama-sama.

"Tunggu dulu kalian..." Izuku mencoba memanggil mereka cuma dicuekin dan sedikit agak tak nyaman karena kedua sikunya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan tau itu apa makanya wajahnya sedikit merah _'hahhhh, aku benar-benar tak mengerti mereka'_

Sementara itu seorang bocah pendek rambut ungu mengintip interaksi mereka dari pohon dengan bersembunyi dan dia melihat semuanya, lalu tak lama dia menangis dengan kepalan tangan penuh rasa cemburu karena ingin situasi yang sama seperti lelaki rambut keriting itu.

"Sialan! Aku ingin diapit dua perempuan juga!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Cafe**

Kedua orang gadis beserta satu orang laki-laki memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka setelah sepulang sekolah di Cafe untuk sekedar nongkrong dan ngobrol beberapa banyak hal biasanya yang sering ke sini kebanyakan anak remaja sepulang sekolah dan para pegawai kantoran yang pulang lagipula lokasi Cafe ini berada di perempatan jalan besar jadi pasti banyak orang yang lewat.

Izuku di sini juga bersama Sekigai dan Itsuka karena rencana mereka untuk berkunjung ke rumah gadis berkacamata itu tertahan karena orang tuanya tak ada di rumah jadi, mereka mengubah tujuan mereka ke Cafe apalagi ada Itsuka juga yang ikut, jadi cukup bagus agar tak menimbulkan salah faham.

Izuku menceritakan semua bagaimana cukup ajaib dia bisa memiliki Quirk tiba-tiba minus Quirk yang satu lagi karena dirahasiakan, reaksi Sekigai cukup aneh dan bingung sendiri ketika mendengarnya karena tak masuk akal sekali bahkan terdengar seperti cerita dongeng, meski Itsuka sudah tau tapi agak keheranan saja dan baru tau ada kasus di mana seseorang mendapat Quirk oleh suatu hal.

"Tersiram cairan zat asam tapi kau tak apa-apa? tapi itu malah terdengar seperti keajaiban" ucap Sekigai terkagum dan khawatir juga karena menurut Sains ataupun buku yang dia baca kulit manusia sangat sensitive sekali dan mudah rapuh khususnya jika terkena mata langsung menimbulkan kebutaan "tapi aku senang kau baik-baik saja"

"Agak aneh juga, biasanya seseorang memiliki Quirk itu antara 5-7 tahun cuma dalam kasusmu yang Quirkless itu dan dapat Quirk tiba-tiba itu seperti memang tak masuk akal" ucap Itsuka seperti tak percaya lalu dia tersenyum "tapi, jika memang seperti itu keadaannya aku senang kau memilikinya" dia teringat sewaktu Izuku terus dibully ketika masih Quirkless karena memiliki mimpi terdengar mustahil tapi, dia percaya padanya.

"Yeah, mungkin aku beruntung" jawab Izuku agak canggungg dan tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa lalu pandangan matanya ke luar melihat seperti seseorang naik benda yang bisa terbang ke sana ke mari di atas Gedung seberang sana _'mencurigakan cuma kenapa gak ada yang sadar?'_ insting berbahaya mulai muncul.

"Setidaknya kau bisa melanjutkan mimpimu itu" ucap Sekigai mengingat moment waktu kecil dan cukup lucu ketika Izuku berteriak lantang untuk menjadi Hero seperti idolanya All Might.

"Sebenarnya dia-!" Itsuka belum sempat selesai bicara karena buru-buru dipaksa Izuku atau ditarik olehnya untuk menunduk tanpa alasan yang jelas bahkan Sekigai juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Merunduk!"

*Duarrrr!

Sebenarnya Izuku sudah memiliki rasa curiga yang tinggi dengan sesuatu benda yang terbang di sekitaran Gedung itu dan benar saja ternyata itu adalah seseorang menggunakan armor besi hijau dan papan terbang yang jelas itu adalah peralatan modern.

Dan ketika orang itu terbang ke sini seperti melemparkan sesuatu ke kerumunan mobil yang macet itu dan tak lama langsung mengeluarkan sebuah ledakan dengan sekala sedang, tapi itu cukup untuk menghancurkan sebuah bangunan besar. Dan tak lama ledakan itu membuat kekacauan dengan kerusakan yang berefek pada salah satu mobil yang terbang ke arah ketiga murid U.A ini.

Jika tak ada perasaan kepekaan terhadap berbahaya niscaya mereka terkena cuma Izuku lebih dulu refleks menyuruh mereka merunduk, alhasil mobil tadi yang terbang melewati mereka dengan masuk ke Cafe dan menghancurkan tempat tongkrongan itu hanya saja mereka masih tertimpa sisa puing, kaca, dan beberapa batu bata yang hancur.

Izuku langsung bangun meski serpihan kaca tadi cukup menyakitkan mengenai kedua tangannya dan mendapati di depan sana ada seseorang terbang dengan papan yang terbuat dari besi murni dan mirip seperti Jetpack, dengan armor besi keras warna hijau dan topengnya membuat senyum cukup menyeramkan, dia bisa menduga satu orang ini kalau berbuat kerusakan yang berarti.

 _'Penjahat'_ Izuku menggerakan jari-jarinya jikalau penjahat ini menyerang lagi meski begitu peraturan menyebalkan yang melarang pengguna Quirk sebelum dapat izin adalah hal konyol menurutnya, karena tidak ada bakal yang tau kapan penjahat akan menyerang jadi itu adalah sebuah perlindungan diri sendiri lagipula Polisi dan Pro Hero selalu telat datang, tidak seperti All Might.

"Hohohohoho tatapan yang penuh determinasi dan berani sekali" ucap Penjahat armor hijau itu seperti tertawa keras dan itu cukup membuat siapapun tertekan "cuma kau masih kecil, dunia ini sangat luas dengan femikiranmu yang masih naif nak"

Izuku menghembuskan nafas dan tetap tenang karena kebanyakan penjahat suka memprovokasi "..." dia tak bicara sama sekali cuma tatapan matanya cukup waspada dan terlihat Itsuka bersama Sekigai tak sadarkan diri, setidaknya yang dia lakukan adalah mengalihkan perhatian penjahat ini agar tak merusak dan menyakiti warga sipil.

"Tapi, hari ada hal yang harus aku lakukan jadi sampai jumpa" ucap Penjahat tadi terbang menjauh setelah berbuat kerusakan dan sepertinya dia melempar sesuatu ke arah Izuku "terimalah, oleh-oleh dariku sekarang"

Izuku menghindar ke samping tapi tau itu adalah sebuah bom dan mengeluarkan jaring dari jarinya, menangkap bola itu lalu melemparkannya ke langit yang tak lama langsung meledak di udara.

*jduarrrr!

 _'Gila efeknya!'_ Izuku cukup kagum dari pembuatan ledakan ini yang jelas dari tehknologi canggih sekali bahkan hempasan anginnya cukup kencang.

Itsuka terbangun sepertinya cuma pingsan sebentar dan bangkit "ada apa ini sebenarnya!?" dia mendapati sebuah mobil dalam kafe yang hancur dan tubuhnya kotor dengan sedikit terluka akibat tertimpa puing bangunan "kenapa, bisa jadi seperti ini?"

Sekigai juga terbangun membersihkan rambutnya dan pakaiannya "jika ini penjahat, selalu menjadi kebiasaan mereka selalu saja telat" dia menyinggung Pro Hero dan para pihak kepolisian "yang tadi benar-benar lumayan menyakitkan sekali"

Itsuka melihat Izuku sambil bertanya "ada apa sebenarnya ini Izuku" ketika terbangun kondisi di sekitaran sudah rusak dan ada beberapa kobaran api.

"Hanya penjahat yang mengacau" jawab Izuku seadanya dan dia tak mengejar penjahat itu karena lebih memikirkan kondisi kedua temannya ini.

Dan tak lama terdengar suara sirine polisi, ambulance, dan mobil pemadam kebakaran hingga akhirnya berakhir sudah.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kantor Kepolisian Daerah**

Setelah kejadian serangan cepat dari penjahat kini Izuku, Sekigai, dan Itsuka berada di kantor polisi wilayah setempat yang mana mereka diintrogasi atau lembutnya ditanyai berbagai pertanyaan tentang apa yang terjadi tadi dan tentu saja semuanya menjelaskan apa yang dilihat, dan Izuku yang paling lama ditanyai karena masih dalam keadaan bugar.

Setelah satu jam berlalu dia keluar dari kantor yang mana sudah ditunggu oleh Sekigai dan Itsuka dengan wajah cemas, di sana pula ada All Might yang datang karena khawatir dengan kondisi murid-muridnya, dan juga seorang pria paruh baya mengenakan mantel coklat tertutup.

"Kau gak apa-apa? apa mereka menanyaimu hal aneh?" Itsuka yang lebih cepat bertanya dan waktu itu dia tak tau apa-apa, yang diingat olehnya waktu Izuku memaksanya merunduk setelah itu semuanya hitam seperti ruang kosong.

"Cuma pertanyaan umum saja" jawab Izuku cukup kesal karena terus ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama dan terus muter-muter.

"Yah, karena kau yang masih sadar sewaktu tadi" balas Sekigai dan dia cukup senang semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kurasa kau benar" Izuku membenarkan itu tapi, menyadari ada idolanya juga ada dengan versi berotot "ngomong-ngomong kenapa ada All Might juga di sini?"

All Might dengan senyum grin **"syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja Nak Midoriya, Nak Kendo, dan Nak Kashiko tadi aku cukup cemas kalian mendapat serangan tak terduga dari penjahat dan aku sedikit telat untuk menolong"** dia cukup menyesal atas kejadian ini.

Izuku menggelengkan kepala "nah, itu adalah sebuah Fairy Tale jika anda bisa menyelamatkan semua orang meskipun banyak yang menganggap anda adalah figure yang sempurna" dia tau rahasia sesungguhnya di balik tubuh kekar itu karena efek Quirknya dan juga faktor umur.

All Might tersenyum bangga **"baiklah, mungkin ini agak menganggu cuma salah satu teman lamaku ingin bertanya sedikit tentang suatu hal"** dia memperkenalkan seorang pria paruh baya **"dia adalah Inspektur Tsukauchi dari Agency Kepolisian"**

"Halo, salam kenal mungkin sudah banyak yang melihat wajah saya cuma bukan itu alasanku ke sini" ucap Tsukauchi lalu berjalan ke arah rambut keriting itu "Izuku Midoriya benar?"

"Iya" Izuku mengangguk.

"Apakah wajah penjahatnya seperti ini?" ucap Tsukauchi tanpa basa-basi menunjukan gambar sketsa wajah yang ditulis tangan.

Izuku mengangguk "dia mengenakan armor hijau keras, dengan topeng mengerikan, mata kuning, dan dia menggunakan alat canggih seperti Papan terbang dan bisa mengeluarkan bom juga" cuma itu yang dia ingat karena penjahat itu langsung kabur.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menyisihkan waktunya sebentar" ucap Tsukauchi mengenakan topinya lagi dan pamit undur diri untuk melakukan investigasi, namun dia sedikit membisikan sesuatu ke Telinga All Might.

All Might mengangguk faham lalu dia menatap gadis mata emerald itu karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan **"Nak Kendo, bisa kemari sebentar? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan lebih dulu"** dia berjalan ke suatu tempat yang sepi.

"Tapi..." Itsuka ingin protes dan melihat kedua temannya itu yang mengangguk membiarkan waktunya sementara "mengerti" dia lalu mengikuti sang simbol perdamaian itu.

"Kira-kira apa yang dibicarakan yah?" tanya Sekigai penasaran.

"Entahlah" jawab Izuku mengangkat bahunya cuma sepertinya ada satu kemungkinan meski kecil _'mungkinkah itu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya selesai juga ngomong-ngomong untuk Quirk Itsuka aku revisi dan tak sama dengan di manga, juga termaksud class 1B dibuat bukan chara minor saja dan tentu saja ada beberapa murid yang ku ubah Quirknya tak sesuai di manga so sekian.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


End file.
